Antología de Navidad
by Ladyzafiro
Summary: La visita de una sílfide con cabellos de sol y fuego, ojos celestes, piel marmórea y con un caminar danzante y pausado que envidié. A veces era alegre y en ocasiones reservada, en otras profería tantas preguntas que me hicieron pensar y dudar del mundo en el que construí mi grandioso y exclusivo reino... ARRIBA sexto cuento: La visita de una sílfide en Navidad. Elisa.
1. Introducción

**Introducción**

**Aclaración**: **Candy Candy y sus personajes le pertenecen a Kyoto Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. Este fic no tiene intención de lucrar con ello. Sólo, los personajes nuevos son de mi creación.**

* * *

"_¿Cuál fue la mejor Navidad de la que tienes recuerdo? No me fue difícil viajar en mi memoria hasta aquella Navidad de 1903 cuando tenía 5 años. En esos sueños que se plasman en cartas para Santa Claus, se había fraguado el mejor de mis regalos. El deseo que siempre anhelé se estaba gestando para llegar un año después. Nadie sabe con exactitud las formas en que un sueño puede llegar a cumplirse, sin necesitar estrellas fugaces, ni un adivino, ni trébol de cuatro hojas o poseer la pata de un conejo; sino que el simple hecho de ser bendecidos con las personas correctas que pasan por tu vida"._

"_Santa no se arriesga a venir a tierras bélicas. Lo dice el calendario que está pegado cerca de nuestros camarotes. Hay uno que otro adorno que conmemora la fecha, pero sólo eso. Aquí no se permite la entrada de la Navidad. Si escucho los estruendos y percibo en el aire el hedor de la muerte que pareciera viajar desde las trincheras reconozco que la vida de un ave del Real Cuerpo Aéreo es afortunada y cómoda, pero también es pasajera como la de una golondrina de invierno. Es probable que no vuelva a verles ni a disfrutar de otro árbol de Navidad con sus luces, de una exquisita cena, ni de un abrazo obligado a mi hermano o del robo de un beso a mi novia. Quedo voluntariamente sordo por unas horas ante esa realidad. Recolecté la luz que habita en la vida de estos seres diminutos y las llevo para regalarles a todos aquellos que están en el parapeto, sin distinguir desde el aire sus uniformes ni su idioma, sólo quería demostrarle que aunque las nubes arreciaban en una Noche Buena no existe la oscuridad eterna"_

"_La Navidad para muchos era una época más del año; sin embargo nuestras almas siempre pueden buscar en el pasado, la esencia que tuvimos y convertirla en presente y futuro; de esa forma haremos de esas fiestas algo inolvidable. ¿Cuál es la mejor Navidad de la que tengo recuerdo? Definitivamente la de aquella que estuvo dormida en mi corazón, retornó y se quedó para siempre"_

"_El viajero eterno está lejos, pero cercano en cuerpo y alma. ¿Sabías que la Navidad me la enseñaste tú? Así que, definitivamente el mejor regalo para esta Navidad es su compañía, el regalo más exquisito tiene el sabor de sus besos, de su mano amiga en tiempos difíciles, de sus caricias de amante y compañera fiel. ¿Cómo explicárselo desde acá? Aparentemente lo tuve todo, pero no tuve nada de lo que ella ha sido capaz de darme. Soy el bendecido en estos años. No quiero nada más que volver a estrecharla en un abrazo, aunque sé que insistirá y deberé pensar en algo inolvidable. Quiero ganarle, quiero impresionarle, quiero volver a reconquistar su corazón cada día que esté junto a mí, si es que eso es posible. Sé que es muy probable que ella me gane con alguna sorpresa. Como siempre sigo a su merced tal como el primer día en que la vi"._

**_¿Cuál fue la mejor Navidad de la que tienes recuerdo?_**

**_Antología de Navidad. Cuentos._**

_**Notas de autor**__: _

_Cuánto tiempo ha pasado y cuántas "caras" nuevas por este lugar. Un saludo y un enorme abrazo a todas (os). Vuelvo con algo nuevo, en esta ocasión se trata de una Antología de Navidad, que son una serie de cuentos (minific) de distintos personajes de la serie Candy Candy, que les iré presentando durante este mes. Partimos con una introducción con algunos fragmentos (no todos). _

_A pesar de ser antigua en este sitio, sigo con los mismos nervios de siempre al compartir lo nuevo que he estado escribiendo. Espero que sea de su agrado. Sé y tengo presente el final de TDR, para aquellas lectoras que lo leyeron. Una disculpa por el abandono, pero tuve mis razones =(_

_Y por último, si desean pueden darse una vuelta por la página que me creó una buena amiga: Mayito, en FB y que yo autoricé. Me pareció ideal para compartir aquellas cosas que tengo guardadas: firmas, videos, fanart, otros escritos y poemas. El enlace está en la bio de FFiction. _

_Comentarios al review. Gracias por leer._

_**Ladyzafiro**_


	2. Réveillon

**Réveillon**

"_Esa Navidad lo intentó. Quiso cambiar su acritud por amabilidad, apatía por afecto, crueldad por bondad, desconfianza por fe y reproches por silencio. Debía vociferar menos y actuar más, ya que sumirme en la autocompasión definitivamente no era lo suyo. ¿Tenía algo más por ofrecer que estuviera en sus manos?" _

** E**l aroma de la deliciosa comida que preparó con gran esmero, trepó en cada rincón de la casa que le vio crecer. Abrió las ventanas para que se ventilara un poco, con la esperanza que esa ventolera fría irrumpiera en ese humilde hogar, trayendo el ambiente navideño que rondaba en las callejuelas aledañas y anidara allí por una noche. Una sola noche, era no único que pedía. Villancicos se escuchaban a lo lejos de la capilla que estaba a dos cuadras; el cántico de los pequeños era tan vital que atestaba las calles y los oídos de los fugaces transeúntes que proliferaban en horas previas a la Navidad. Tarareo sin pensar en la única melodía que recordaba: "_Angels we have heard on high"_. ***1** Siempre la silbaba su padre cuando sobrio reconocía el invierno y por ende, la cercanía de la Navidad. Recuerdos lindos, pero pasados.

Extendió el mantel verde en la mesa y puso en el florero con agua las flores que le compró a una pequeña cerca del bar del señor Peter, la ubicó en el centro de la mesa. Cada puesto con su copa, los cubiertos dentro de una gran servilleta de tela roja y unos velones blancos en los extremos que encendería cuando llegaran. No faltaba ningún detalle en la mesa, según lo que repasó mentalmente. Terminó por ajustar los detalles de la decoración que había hecho durante toda la tarde: la corona de acebo con esferas doradas, las calcetas rojas cerca de la chimenea llena de caramelos que sabía eran los favoritos de sus hermanos y el árbol que estaba cerca de la ventana. El árbol, por supuesto, faltaba algo importante así que tomó un piso de la cocina y lo coronó con la estrella de cinco puntas de papel maché, que fue el obsequio del Padre Félix. Se alejó para admirar su trabajo desde otro ángulo: manzanas rojas y relucientes, piñas pintadas de blanco, velas, unos querubines, lazos de color rojo, verde y dorado y por último, la estrella, vestían el pequeño árbol de los Hamilton.

Miró el reloj de chimenea y exactamente en dos horas sería Navidad y ninguno de los integrantes de su familia, ni siquiera la más pequeña estaba en casa. Cada uno probablemente viviendo su vida y ocupados en sus "quehaceres". Finalmente apagó la hornilla donde se cocinaban las patatas, sacó el pavo del horno y lo dejó enfriar sobre el mesón. Subió al segundo piso, esperó sentada junto a la ventana de su habitación, lugar desde donde tenía una vista privilegiada hacia la blanca noche. Minúsculas personas todavía se movían en las calles, escuchó risas y música pero que provenían de otros hogares. Cuánto rato estuvo pérdida en su espera, no lo supo hasta que comenzó a nevar copiosamente. La nieve, era lo único que la hizo recordar minutos de felicidad, en una sola Navidad y fue cuando junto a sus padres sobrios, hicieron un hombre de nieve cuando tenía unos 5 años. Lo vistieron con ropas de sus hermanos, le colocaron una nariz de zanahoria, pupilas de caramelo, el sombrero de papá y una sonrisa de un plátano. Qué feliz fue con un sencillo juego. Asumió con valentía ser una chica rara como la apodaron muchos niños en su escuela. Todos esperaban con ansias la primavera, las flores, mariposas y el sol que eran la antesala del verano y por consiguiente, el salir de vacaciones; sin embargo ella adoraba la nieve, el frío y la Navidad. _"Algún día será así"_ pensó en aquella oportunidad y de eso pasaron 10 años. Hoy, daba una nueva y última oportunidad. Giró frente al espejo, miró por última vez su suntuoso y largo vestido de muselina color mantequilla con unos bordados en el ruedo. Se sentía cómoda y el corte imperio le parecía bastante femenino considerando sus juveniles 15 años. Lo compró usado, pero no le importaba, ya que ella misma le hizo unos retoques para actualizarlo, no tenía nada que envidiarle a los que lucían en los escaparates de tiendas de lujo. Desató el peinado alto y dejó su cabello azabache largo y lacio completamente libre.

El ruido que provenía de la cocina la alertó e hizo que bajara corriendo, pero no se halló con nadie más que con su gato negro: Cleo, con paso grácil y en un ronroneo meloso reclamaba de su atención para probar la comida. Miró el reloj y volvió la mirada a su gato.

—Las 12 en punto. Feliz navidad, Cleo —dijo acariciando a su fiel amiguito.

Cortó un trozo del pavo tibio y lo desmenuzó. Cleo lo probó y se apresuró en comérselo todo para exigirle más a su dueña. Sonrió al ver que al gato le parecía aceptable su comida, es decir, había pasado la prueba de hacer un buen pavo relleno de Navidad, receta de la señora Bertley.

Suspiró pensando en la iniciativa que tuvo, en el intento de volver a empezar una vida nueva con cada uno de los integrantes de su familia. Había trabajado en el negocio de la señora Henderson por meses y logró reunir dinero suficiente para comprar obsequios para ellos. Los depositó a los pies del árbol, cada uno con el nombre de su destinatario y para Cleo, un collar nuevo con una campanita que de inmediato hizo tañer con el movimiento de su cuello. Observó la cena en la que se esmeró y comprendió que no vendría nadie. Quizás su madre creyó que no cerrar la taberna de mala muerte en la que trabajaba sería un buen momento para ganar más dinero, mal que mal eran horas extras; su padre de seguro tras ese esporádico trabajo y la paga, debía estar celebrando la Navidad anticipada lejos de Chicago y sus hermanos, probablemente estaban aprovechando las festividades para robarle a algún pobre incauto que con regalos en manos se descuidaba de la cartera.

"_Tonta"_ se recriminó a sí misma. "_¿Esperaba que vinieran a celebrar la Navidad con ella cuando en 10 años jamás recordaron ni la fecha de su cumpleaños?"_ Pensó ofuscada. Reunió con rabia cada bocadillo, galletitas, el pavo, patatas, mousse de chocolate y ensaladas. Toda la comida de esa noche. Pensó en guardarla, pero decidió verterlas en recipientes y bolsas de tela distintas. Comida salada por un lado y comida dulce en otra. _"Tonterías, todo iba a tener el mismo destino"_, se dijo. Así que antes de salir tomó el abrigo, sus guantes y se fue con la brisa gélida a sus espaldas. Caminó hasta el contenedor de basura, lo abrió y caviló por unos segundos.

—¡Buenas noches! —dijo una voz masculina, justo a sus espaldas.

—Buenas noches —respondió cortante. Dispuesta a continuar con su propósito, esperó la retirada del extraño.

—Feliz Navidad, señorita.

Paralizada. No pudo arrojar la comida al bote de basura, menos delante de una persona, no quiso mirarle y esperó sentir sus pasos alejarse, pero eso no sucedió. Por lo general ese tipo de saludos donde la gente se deseaba feliz Navidad sin conocerse, se volvió muy habitual y eso le irritaba, ya que esperaban siempre una amable respuesta de su parte. Quienes le conocían sabían: las expresiones afectivas no iban con ella.

—¿Eso es comida? —preguntó el individuo sin rostro ni nombre.

—Sí.

—Se percibe el aroma desde acá. ¿Puedo probarla?

—¿Qué? —interrogó sorprendida. Se dio vuelta y caminó hasta tenerlo frente a frente.

***2 **Un joven que tendría unos dos años más que ella, altísimo, cabellos de oro, tez blanca como la nieve que le daban un imponente aspecto seráfico, expresivos ojos celestes y sonrisa afable. Un rostro perfecto al que no le tuvo ningún temor.

—Que si puedo probarla —repitió, acercándose a ella.

—Escuché lo que dijo.

—¿Usted la cocinó? ¿No es así? —preguntó con una curiosidad incómoda.

—¿Es usted un mendigo? —inquirió con voz átona. Miró su aspecto y de inmediato pensó en retractarse, era muy mal educado de su parte.

—¿Se lo parezco? —preguntó mirándose a sí mismo y con una adorable sonrisa.

—No, discúlpeme.

—¿Y entonces? No me ha respondido.

—¿Sabe qué? Está bien, tome. De cualquier forma iba a tirarla. Sí, ya lo sé. Era un crimen hacerlo en estos tiempos —dijo sin poder mirarle dejando las bolsas de tela en el suelo y dispuesta a marcharse a dar una vuelta por Chicago.

Sin dar respuestas, sin querer inspirar lástima. Simplemente quería desaparecer, aunque sonara imposible. Desaparecer en medio de una luminosa noche para todos, menos para ella.

—Gracias, pero… Si no fuera mucha molestia, ya que yo también voy en la misma dirección que usted. ¿Podría ayudarme con las bolsas de su comida?

Giró sobre sus talones curvando sus labios, fue una mueca que no pudo disimular y ocasionó la risa del joven. Podría haber dicho lo que estaba pensando pero mejor era reservarse los comentarios. Con un bufido inentendible tomó dos bolsas, accedió a su petición y le ayudó. Caminaron en silencio con el sonido de sus zapatos sobre los adoquines y el son de los villancicos que seguían escapando de las casas que iban dejando atrás. En la intersección se detuvieron. Izquierda o derecha.

—No sé adónde va usted —dijo ella ansiosa por terminar con su buena acción del día para desaparecer.

—A la misma dirección a donde va usted.

—Perdón, pero yo no le he dicho adónde iba —objetó con severidad.

—¿No iba a una plaza cercana a esperar que las velas del árbol se encendieran? O tal vez ¿Iba usted a caminar para despejar su mente? Una conversación con el silencio…aparentemente —dijo como si le conociera.

—…

—Cierto, no lo ha dicho. ¿Pero no es eso evidente?

—…

—No la he visto estar con su familia para esta Navidad…a eso me refiero —dijo explicando sus conclusiones.

—Estoy sola. Y créame es mejor así —respondió otra vez con tono severo.

—¿Lo cree?

—_¡Mierda! —_pensó y maldijo mil veces, mentalmente. Palabrotas que nadie podía leer en su enmarañada mente.

La conversación se estaba tornando fastidiosa y evitó todo lo que pudo responder a sus preguntas y deducciones, que si bien no estaban del todo erradas, no era del tipo de chica que acostumbraba a contar sobre su vida y mucho menos a quejarse con un perfecto desconocido. Sus zapatos siguieron la ruta señalada a zancadas. Hasta que se detuvo con las palabras a punto de salir de sus labios, que aunque se lo mordió no pudo mantenerlas dentro.

—¡Lo creo! ¡Claro que sí! Es lo mejor. ¿Sabe por qué? Porque esperé por mis familiares pero nunca llegaron. De seguro mi padre, que es un borracho que no tiene cura, debe estar tirado en algún callejón y mi madre, que también lo es, debe estar bebiendo las sobras en el bar en que trabaja. Me faltan mis hermanos, todos en alguna medida andan en malos pasos, así que de seguro pasaran la Navidad en un calabozo. Una familia que nadie quisiera, pero es la que yo tengo. ¿Contento?

Silencio. Luego de haber escupido todo eso pudo respirar la paz. No hubo preguntas, no obtuvo respuestas. Sólo la observó en silencio y con un rostro que no denotaban nada. Ni pena, ni tristeza, ni compasión; actitud que ella agradeció. Decidió terminar con ese cúmulo de quejas que tenía atoradas y al notar que se quedaron estancados en medio de la calle. Volvió a preguntar.

—Por favor. Dígame de una vez. ¿Dónde lleva todo esto? Para que cada quien siga su camino en esta horrible noche —suplicó bajando la mirada al piso y acomodando sus gafas.

—Cerca de la iglesia San Miguel. ¿La ubica?

—Sí. ¿Dónde lleva todo esto? —reiteró la pregunta.

—No podía ver desperdiciar comida y el tiempo que usted ha invertido en cocinarla. La preparación de una cena también es un acto de amor. Sé de alguien que puede disfrutar de esto —comentó con voz pausada y melodiosa.

—¿Si? Pues entonces vamos de una vez.

—Entiendo, las expresiones afectivas no van con usted. No se preocupe, no tiene que decir ni hacer nada, sólo sea una espectadora. Deje que la Navidad siga su curso natural.

Otra vez se detuvo en medio de la calle y lo miró. Lo único que lograba era chocar con el malhumor que llevaba desde que salió de la casa. No sabía si dejar las bolsas ahí y marcharse o bien llegar hasta el final del destino por simple curiosidad. _"Aunque la curiosidad también puede matar al gato"_, pensó. Guardó distancia e indagó en su aspecto, por más que buscara algún indicio de algo no creía ni tenía la apariencia lúgubre ni sospechosa por la cual debería temer por su vida.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó al sentir su mirada escrutadora.

—¿Lo conozco de algún lado?

—No, que yo sepa.

—Entonces no entiendo por qué tanta "familiaridad" en el trato. ¿No le parece? —expresó ante semejantes rodeos de su parte.

—Es porque es Navidad —respondió con amabilidad.

—Ya… ¿Y?

—Bueno, entonces es mejor que me presente. Yo me llamo: Nelkhael —dijo con una sonrisa de cielo, extendiendo su mano sin los guantes.

—Raro nombre —acotó sin intención de ofender y estrechando su cálida mano, también sin el guante.

—Sí. ¿Cuál es el suyo? —inquirió con una sonrisa, como si lo supiera.

—Flaminia… Está bien, también lo es. Ríase tiene mi permiso —dijo y por primera vez esbozo una sonrisa aunque de espalda a él.

—Un nombre es sólo eso —comentó con empatía.

—Gracias. Por algo me dicen: Flammy.

—Y por algo a mí me dicen: Nelk. Por cierto, ya hemos llegado.

Nelk, se detuvo a dos cuadras de la iglesia que mencionó, específicamente en un callejón sin salida que cualquier otra mujer temería por oscuro, sobre todo si se iba acompañada por un enigmático desconocido; sin embargo siguió el camino junto a él ya que a lo lejos la luz cálida que tintineaba le inspiró confianza y tranquilidad. Poco a poco se develó el lugar al que fue conducida por azar: una larga mesa engalanada con manteles de color rojo y verde, unos cuantos platos sencillos con sus respectivos vasos y cubiertos, velas, música, un improvisado árbol de Navidad y muchas personas. Un grupo, que llamó su atención, compartían unos panecillos frente al calor de una hoguera. El fuego reflejaba sus rostros famélicos, olvidados y algo descuidados pero tímidamente sonrientes. En otras ocasiones su mirada se había detenido a verles, para descartar que alguien de su familia estuviera entre ellos; en otras les evadió por el miedo a ver que su vida iba directo a un precipicio sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, simplemente la angustiaba. Otro grupo, lo componían personas sencillas y vestidas informales, probablemente eran las que organizaron esa cena y estaban administrando las provisiones de esa noche.

—Bienvenida, Flammy a mi réveillon —dijo el joven en un tono afrancesado—. Estas personas agradecerán mucho tu comida.

Mientras Nelk, animado, dejaba las bolsas con esa comida en la mesa destinada a repartir las porciones, ella observó ese cuadro atípico, que jamás en sus 15 años presenció. Claro, nunca estuvo por esas calles y menos en Navidad, últimamente prefería dormirse temprano para que esas celebraciones pasaran lo más rápido posible. No sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir, ya que no ubicaba a nadie más que al extraño con el que vino. Estuvo a punto de marcharse…

—Un momento. ¿No quieres venir con nosotros? —invitó una mujer de unos 60 años.

—¡Feliz Navidad! —dijo otro haciéndole una reverencia, junto a él un fiel perro negro. Éste también le dio la bienvenida agitando su cola y acercándose a olfatearla.

—Feliz Navidad —respondió tímida.

—Puedes sentarte por acá… si es que quieres —señaló otra joven como de su edad.

Obedeció y se sentó en un banco en completo silencio. De inmediato un joven le ofreció un vaso con un refresco y le extendieron una bandeja con sencillos emparedados de ave. Tomó uno y lo probó. No sabía nada de mal. Nadie le preguntó nada y tampoco notaron que fuera un rostro nuevo entre los que se conocían, ya que todos los años iban y veían rostros distintos. Su mirada con curiosidad se fue en especial hacia aquel que tenía un violín en sus manos ajadas y plomizas, pero que lo manejaba con gran maestría al punto de sacar melodías estremecedoras. Ese talento por la música que le sorprendió más aún viniendo de un ser anónimo y de la calle. "_No, no podía ser una persona común"_. Pensó.

La comida que ella había traído fue presentada en el centro de la mesa. Todos fueron llamados por Nelk a compartir ese Réveillon. Una oración y la bendición de su comida antecedió el vamos para disfrutar de las exquisiteces que ella misma cocinó. Flammy se sintió abrumada cuando con aplausos alabaron su comida y los rostros agradecidos de las personas se transformaron en una imagen imborrable. Guardó silencio e inevitablemente fue testigo de la conversación de varios de ellos. Historias de vida similares a la suya, otras eran mucho peor, al punto de sentir que lo suyo era mínimo. Una conversación llamó particularmente su atención, la de una mujer joven que era enfermera y preguntaba sobre la salud de Fred, uno de los ancianos que estaban sentados esa noche.

No conocía la calidez que podían otorgar las personas anónimas, ella misma se sintió acogida, tranquila y alegre. Nadie preguntó ni nadie habló sobre el por qué estaba ahí. No esperaban nada más que compartir esa noche con una amable conversación, risas, canciones y hasta baile.

—Le dije que su comida vendría bien. Nada se ha desaprovechado. ¿Se dio cuenta que estaba en lo cierto? —dijo Nelk de pie junto a ella.

—Sí.

—¿Quiere usted bailar? —preguntó extendiendo su blanca mano.

Lo miró y la verdad que no sabía hacerlo, pero la mano del joven se mantenía extendida en una clara invitación que no pudo eludir. _"Los villancicos no se bailan"_ pensó, pero si miraba alrededor todos bailaban y sin ser expertos, entonces sólo se dejó llevar por la melodía de un espléndido saxofonista.

—Todas estas personas tienen una historia de vida —comentó Nelk sonriéndole.

—Lo sé. Me he podido dar cuenta.

—Algunos se han refugiado en una situación de calle, pero aquellos que estaban sirviendo la comida ¿Los ve? —indicó señalando al grupo de personas.

—Sí.

—Algunos de ellos también vivieron en la calle.

Flammy los miró y en ese grupo estaba la enfermera que acaba de hablar con Fred y sintió curiosidad, por saber más pero no se animó a preguntarle a Nelk sobre eso.

—Aquel de allá: Charles, no tuvo padres, pero hoy tiene un buen trabajo y familia. La señorita Eduviges es enfermera y también se crio en la calle.

Nelk la observó en silencio aún girando al compás de la melodía. Si sostenía su mirada podía sentir que leía su pensamiento y conocía sus secretos más íntimos. Eso no le agradaba, porque desde las escasas horas que le "conocía" todas sus conversaciones se habían tornado tan profundas, como si no le costara navegar en el alma de las personas, a pesar de tratarse de ella que siempre fue una joven hermética y esquiva ante las muestras de afecto de terceros. Le preguntó que deseó para Navidad, no quiso responder porque tuvo un sólo deseo que nunca se cumplió: tener una familia normal. Pensó en que eso ya lo tenía sólo que no cumplía con los requisitos que esperaba.

—¿Qué le gustaría ser? ¿Qué va a decidir para su futuro? —preguntó él para seguir con la conversación.

—Hace meses atrás…Pensé en ser enfermera, pero para eso deberé reunir mucho dinero para poder pagarme yo misma mis estudios —contó con sinceridad.

Otra vez él había logrado que se confesara con libertad, era algo que jamás a nadie le había contado.

—Linda profesión, para alguien completamente desinteresado.

—¿Lo cree?

—Absolutamente y va muy bien con usted —aseveró con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, pero sólo es un sueño. De ahí a que se haga realidad…

—Lo será, de eso estoy seguro. Suerte en ello y no se dé por vencida.

El baile finalizó. Repasó mentalmente la extraña conversación que estuvo sosteniendo con un desconocido. Sabía su nombre, sus palabras parecían tener el efecto mágico de infundirle tranquilidad y hasta confianza, pero lo había conocido esa noche. Ni siquiera ella estaba del todo segura ante la idea de ser enfermera. Sin duda una fecha como ésa había logrado que bajara la guardia y hablara más de la cuenta.

Volvió a la mesa y se entretuvo viendo la entrega de los regalos junto a Nelk. Uno a uno fueron llamados a recibir el suyo, hasta que la nombraron. "_¿Un regalo para mí?"_ Pensó, conmovida, pero lo disimuló. No pretendía recibir nada a cambio, menos por una cena que nunca fue planeada para esas personas. No lo merecía, es lo que le murmuró a Nelk pero le insistió al punto de obligarla a que se levantara y fuera por el regalo. Sonrió a la vista de todos y sin percatarse. Sobre sus manos una pequeña cajita de color dorado, se sentó nuevamente y la abrió: era un pequeño broche de ángel. Lo sostuvo en sus manos mirando el detalle de ese sencillo regalo, definitivamente le había encantado al punto de lucirlo de inmediato en su abrigo negro.

—De seguro ha sido usted. Gracias por esto ―dijo mirando su primer regalo en más de 10 años.

—Gracias a usted, Flammy.

—Usted sabe lo que iba hacer con la comida. No lo agradezca tanto —confesó sintiéndose muy incómoda.

—Lo que iba a hacer, pero no hizo. Eso es lo que hace la diferencia. ¿No lo cree?

—Es usted muy extraño —respondió mirándolo con extrañeza.

—¿Lo soy? Bueno con un nombre como el mío es para creerlo.

***3 **Ambos rieron. Sus preguntas ya no le parecían invasivas y su compañía llenaba esos espacios vacios de su alma. "_¿Era posible que en un par de horas la percepción que tenía de él cambiara tanto?" _ Pensó. Detalló con una mirada cada uno de sus perfectos rasgos seráficos, definitivamente debía tener dos años más que ella, pero aún así no podía dejar de hablarle de manera formal. Corroboró que no era atracción física lo que le unía a ese joven, era algo mucho más espiritual. Quiso decir algo más, pero las palabras sobraban. Junto a ellos se sentó la señora Eduviges y luego de las presentaciones entre ellas conversó largo rato con la intención de indagar en sus estudios y saber cómo logró ser enfermera. La conversación fue tan amena que no tuvo dudas sobre su propia decisión. Ella tenía la vocación y el interés real por ser algún día una muy buena enfermera. Probablemente para lograrlo tendría que trabajar muy duro, pero ya estaba acostumbrada.

Giró buscando a Nelk y no lo vio en ninguna parte, preguntó al grupo. Nadie sabía en qué momento se marchó y cuando le preguntó dónde ubicarlo se llevó una sorpresa mayor.

—No, la verdad que nadie sabe. Le conocimos recién ayer ―dijo Fred.

—¿Lo dicen en serio? ―preguntó Flammy asombrada.

—Sí, pensamos que usted le conocía. Como venía con él —respondió otro.

Nelk se marchó con la aurora de esa fría Navidad, sin despedirse o tal vez sí lo hizo. A su manera. Sin datos, sin apellido, sin pasado ni historia que alguien conociera. Flammy, caminó de vuelta a casa. Cuando llegara no sería la misma ya que la persona que no tenía nada quedó atrás. Recuperó sus ganas de vivir, la misma noche que sentía su vida perdida. _"Gracias, Réveillon"._ Pensó. Desde ese día tenía la convicción de que poseía todo para crear su propio mundo.

Esa misma mañana sacó su diario de vida oculto. Abrió la página que dejó inconclusa. Una pregunta escrita y pendiente _¿Cuál es la mejor Navidad de la que tengo recuerdo?_ Decidió responderla:

"_Aquella Navidad decidí perder el miedo en el futuro, aceptar mi realidad y saber que nunca debo dejar de intentar cambiar las cosas; pero mientras tanto, debía construir mi vida a pesar de que el viento no soplara a mi favor. Al conocer el entorno de los demás, comprendí que a veces las circunstancias de otros pueden ser mucho peor que la propia realidad que no quería mirar de frente, entonces aposté por la esperanza. Esa Navidad se convirtió en una decisión firme y voluntariosa: quiero ser enfermera. Gracias, Nelk. Cuando quiera traer no sólo el recuerdo de su rostro seráfico y perfecto, sino que su bendición con su paso por mi vida, me bastara mirar mi broche, el único regalo que he recibido en tanto tiempo. Esa es la mejor Navidad de la que tengo recuerdo" Flammy._

_**Fin**_

_**Lista de música**__**: **_

_*_**1**_ "Angels we have heard on high" – The piano Guys. __(Hermoso tema, interpreta en especial por este grupo)_

_*__**2**__ "Light spirit" – Kevin Kern_

_*__**3**__"Somewhere over the rainbow" – Israel Kamakawiwo Ole._

_**Notas de autor**_:

_** Réveillon:**__ término francés que entiendo puede tener dos significados: Cena de Noche Buena (24 de diciembre) o aplicarse para la cena de Noche vieja (31 diciembre) __**Nelkhael**__: ángel que otorga principalmente empatía y que rige a las personas nacidas entr de julio y significa: "Dios en tus manos está mi suerte" No tenía idea como se llamaba Flammy así que le inventé ese nombre, para romper el hielo. _

_Este personaje para mí es lo que yo entiendo por resiliencia ante un entorno hostil y con una familia saturada de problemas y es como imaginé que podía decidirse a estudiar enfermería, con una ayudita extra. Por supuesto es sólo una visión. _

_Anexé una lista de música, para acompañar este relato. Hace tiempo atrás me preguntaron de qué manera me inspiraba y la música es una parte fundamental de las imágenes, descripciones y sentimientos de los personajes que mi imaginación recrea en mis escritos._

_Gracias por leer. ¿Comentarios? Sí, al review, es la parte que disfruto y mucho. _

**_Ladyzafiro_**


	3. Sin prejuicios El verdadero rostro

"**Sin prejuicios: El verdadero rostro de Santa"**

"_¿Cuál fue la mejor Navidad de la que tienes recuerdo? No me fue difícil viajar en mi memoria hasta aquella Navidad de 1903 cuando tenía 5 años. En esos sueños que se plasman en cartas para Santa Claus, se había fraguado el mejor de mis regalos. El deseo que siempre anhelé se estaba gestando para llegar un año después. Nadie sabe con exactitud las formas en que un sueño puede llegar a cumplirse, sin necesitar estrellas fugaces, ni un adivino, ni trébol de cuatro hojas o poseer la pata de un conejo; sino que el simple hecho de ser bendecidos con las personas correctas que pasan por tu vida"._

***1 **¿Quién quería cantar cuando la curiosidad por saber si tendríamos lo que habíamos pedido, era lo único que nos mantenía en pie? La misa de gallo se escuchó sin interrupciones y el villancico más corto lo entonamos con fuerza y prisa en la capilla del hogar: _**"Deck the Halls"**_ Ninguno sacó la vista de la puerta y para cuando las dos mujeres dieron el permiso para volver, todos corrimos. En esa búsqueda frenética descubrimos que dentro de la casa no había nada y tampoco en los cuartos, ni en la cocina y mucho menos en aquel rinconcito en que se encontraba el árbol. Todo seguía tal cual, para nuestra decepción. _"¿Y si esperamos hasta mañana por la mañana?" _dijo Carl. No, eso hubiera sido agonía. _"¿Y afuera? No hemos mirado afuera"_ aseveró Florence. Sí, había que ir a cerciorarse, ya que era la última opción. Quién corrió raudo, por supuesto que fue Tom, ya que mis pies entumecidos por el frío de esa noche me ralentizaron y fui la última en llegar. Me abrí paso ante un sinnúmero de _"Oh"_ de sus exclamaciones, para saber el porqué de muchos ojos abiertos como luceros en verano. La sorpresa estaba en el padre árbol, ya que sobre el lecho de sus raíces explosivas, descollando entre la tierra y piedras dormían como fruto desterrado no uno, sino que muchos regalos. Veinte paquetes iguales, según lo que contabilizó Candy. Cada uno envuelto en un sencillo papel de estraza con cinta roja y verde, además de una pequeña tarjeta con el nombre legible del destinatario. Nuestras miradas inocentes y ese júbilo que nos mantuvo a todos desvelados, nos hizo pelearnos por ser el primero en buscar el suyo. La señorita Pony y la hermana María, tuvieron que dejar de lado su asombro evidente y poner orden en esa batalla campal de pequeños ansiosos. Yo miré a todos lados, buscando la razón del milagro y sólo hallé la sonrisa afable de mi mejor amiga: Candy. En ese secreto intercambio de miradas nos dijimos: _"misión cumplida"_

La magia de la Navidad estaba completa, aunque ya se sentía desde que estábamos dentro del hogar, hace varias semanas: el boscaje aledaño enmudecido con la nieve, el pulsar acelerado de nuestros corazones infantiles, el bamboleo naciente del estómago al mirar el reloj y ver que las horas se acortaban, el sabor dulce de las galletas recién horneadas por la hermana María, el silencio de la sorpresa, el aroma apetecible de una pelota nueva al pelear con el papel de las hojas que lo cubrían. Busqué el mío, Alice buscó el suyo, Tom también y así cada uno tuvo su obsequio; inclusive, las dos mujeres que recibieron un sobre con contenido desconocido para nosotros y que borró su rostro amargo de las últimas semanas. Cuando busqué con la mirada a Candy, estaba atenta a dejar en su retina cada expresión de sus amigos. El suyo aún estaba a los pies del padre árbol y lo abrió junto a mí. Ambas teníamos una muñeca y muy linda. Nos tomamos de las manos y comenzamos a cantar, mientras los demás chicos nos siguieron con gran algarabía.

—¡No cabe duda, le hemos conocido! —dijimos las dos. Saltamos alrededor del árbol como dos conejitos alegres —. Sí, le hemos conocido. ¡Existe!

Hicimos un milagro mucho mayor, sin que hubiera carta de por medio. Esa Navidad corroboré mi idea de que Santa puede saber y escuchar lo que hay en el corazón de cada niño. Me sentí por primera vez útil, feliz y valiente. No cabía duda alguna, él existía. Candy y yo lo trajimos al lugar que en su ruta de Noche Buena, no contemplaba visitar.

**00000000000000000000**

Quería salir de las dudas, desde que Lydia y Harvey gritaron con crueldad:_ "Santa Claus o como quieran llamarle, no existe. Son los padres y como ustedes no tienen, no esperen regalos"._

Muchos lloramos y otros sólo callaron resignados. Candy no estaba en ninguno de esos grupos. Ella no, siempre buscaba su verdad y a su manera. Me juró que me demostraría lo equivocados que estaban y planificó la búsqueda. Si Santa Claus no había oído hablar de este Hogar, lo conocería, aún faltaban semanas para cambiar su ruta y eso era lo que precisamente haría.

—De acuerdo. ¿Cómo harán eso? —preguntó incrédulo, Tom.

—Bueno…No lo he pensado muy bien todavía, pero supongo que lo primero será ubicarle.

—¡Cierto! Y yo te ayudaré —prometí sonriéndole a mi mejor amiga.

—¿Tienen la dirección? —inquirió con una media sonrisa.

—No.

—Pero la obtendremos. ¿Cierto Candy? —dije segura no de mí, pero sí de mi amiga.

—¿Por qué preguntas tanto? ¿No crees que Candy y Annie puedan ubicarle? —preguntó Florence.

—No, sólo que el Polo Norte está muy pero muy lejos. ¿Cómo llegarán hasta allá si falta poco para la Navidad? —preguntó de vuelta Tom, señalando un punto en el mapa que sostenía en sus manos.

—Si él puede recorrer el mundo completo en una sola noche, supongo que ellas pueden hacer lo mismo —dijo confiado Edward. Confiriéndole poderes mágicos a Candy y a mí también.

—¿Podrías traerme nieve del Polo Norte? —pidió la más pequeña del grupo, Charlize.

—¿Qué?

—Es que me imagino que es distinta, debe tener magia.

—¡Por supuesto que no podrán! —exclamó molesto, pero al ver que Charlize estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar, continuó —: No pueden porque… porque… se derretirá en el camino. Eso.

—¡Chicos!, los que saben leer y escribir ayuden a los que no, hagan una copia de sus cartas —solicitó Candy, arriba de una silla.

—¿Dos cartas? ¿Y para qué? —preguntó Carl.

—Una se la dejaremos a la Hermana María y señorita Pony para que las lleven al correo, es para no levantar sospechas. La otra copia se la darán a mi secretaria: Annie. Las recopilaremos y se las haremos llegar a Santa Claus. ¡Prometido! —dijo Candy, con gran entusiasmo.

—Ya no digas nada. ¡Cállate! —advertí con valentía a Tom, justo cuando iba a abrir su boca.

Tom podía ser muy fastidioso cuando se lo proponía. Tenía preguntas suficientes para incomodar y sembrar la duda y respuestas para todo. Sólo nos pasaba por meses a Candy y a mí, así que eso en ningún caso lo hacía más experto.

Las palabras de los dos chicos que se fueron adoptados por una buena familia, no dejaba de hacer eco en mi cabeza. Todo lo que pensaba era que sumado a nuestra orfandad podíamos ser todavía más desafortunados de lo que jamás imaginé y me llené de tristeza. Amaba la Navidad porque en mis sueños siempre creí que algún día la tendría junto a mi familia y nunca dejé de pedir eso en cada estrella fugaz que lograba divisar. Ésta vez no lo escribí en la carta a Santa Claus, tal vez en estas cinco navidades pasadas ya tendría grabada mi petición.

***2 **Las cartas fueron dejadas a mi cargo y como me ordenaron, las copias, fueron entregadas a la Hermana María que no parecía muy animada con la idea, aunque no dijo nada. Ya la habíamos oído conversar (sin que se percataran) con la señorita Pony sobre una _"crisis"_ que estaba atravesando el Hogar, por supuesto no entendimos a qué se refería.

—¿Candy?

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué es una crisis?

—Un problema que tiene solución.

—¡Ah!...¿Segura?

—Totalmente.

Respondía como la madre que soñé aunque tuviera la misma edad que yo, era fácil para mí pensar en Candy como mi madre postiza y yo como su padre postizo. Toda y cada una de sus respuestas siempre fueron con optimismo, eso era lo que me hacía sentir tan segura. Así que por lo mismo, sabía que cumpliría con lo prometido, ya no estaba en juego mis sueños sino que los de todos que aún creíamos en una Navidad feliz.

Durante dos días seguidos, nos ofrecimos a acompañar a la señorita Pony a hacer sus diligencias al pueblo más cercano. No obtuvimos buenos resultados, a pesar de haber preguntado a varios niños. El tercer día fue ella con la hermana María y sólo consiguió un _"se dice que…"_ Nada concreto. Su obstinada decisión por traer una Navidad al Hogar fue más allá, por la noche se fue sin que nos diéramos cuenta. Cuando desperté no la vi en su cama y pensé que tal vez estaría trepada al padre árbol, quise buscarla; pero tenía tanto sueño y miedo de ir por la oscuridad sin la luz del quinqué con el que ella siempre me guiaba, que no podía moverme de ahí. Lo único que podía hacer era rezar para que los ángeles cuidaran siempre de mi amiga. Cuando el sueño me ganaba y volvía a abrir mis ojos, el sol de la mañana y su sonrisa de paz me tranquilizaban. Había vuelto sana y salva.

—Creo que ya no es necesario ir al Polo Norte —me dijo mientras ataba su pelo en dos coletas.

—¿Cómo?

—Ayer por la tarde, no pude escabullirme de la mirada y de la mano de la señorita Pony, pero no sospechó nada cuando conversé con otros chicos.

—¿Y?

—Supe de un rumor que circula en las afueras de Chicago… —hizo una pausa, miró a todos lados y continuo susurrando —: Dicen que Santa Claus está cerca de ahí aunque tendremos que buscarlo.

—¿Por eso has salido anoche?

—No, no salí, estuve toda la noche en la capilla. Estaba ordenando mis datos en estas hojas —dijo enseñándome un mapa dibujado rústicamente.

—Ah, me preocupe por ti.

—No te preocupes, las calles siempre están llenas de personas haciendo sus compras navideñas. Así que he decidido que iré al atardecer.

—¡Al atardecer! —exclamé alarmada.

Atardecer era oscuridad. La sola palabra me producía escalofríos; sin embargo yo debía asumir un papel importante en esto, mal que mal también me había comprometido con los chicos.

**00000000000000000000**

***3** Recuerdo. Cuando la noche se había vuelto día y el día noche. Las semanas que pasé dormido no las contabilicé hasta que el insomnio apareció a aguarme la fiesta que sostenía en esos veranos eternos y felices de mi pasado. Pasé del profundo sueño a horas sonámbulas mirando el techo y cada vez notaba que ese cielo raso se acercaba a mí como peligrosa umbría; parecía vivir a escasos centímetros de mi rostro, aplastándome. El hambre y su murmullo me despertó, la sed me hizo saborear mis labios para darme cuenta que estaban cubiertos por una barba y el olor que viajaba a mi nariz no era el de ningún animal muerto.

—¿Ese soy yo? —dije impresionado al ver mi rostro irreconocible en el espejo. El reflejo de un muerto en vida.

Me levanté para huir cuando esta celda ya no tenía espacio para mí y mi tristeza. Corrí libre, bajo la lluvia. El viento galopaba en mi rostro dejando como semillero mis últimas lágrimas mustias sobre el empedrado de las calles solitarias. Todo… para no ver de frente mis ilusiones rotas y enjuagar todas esas penas acumuladas. Eso, por lo menos se sentía mucho mejor.

Avancé. Aunque fuera a otro precipicio peor, el de las copas de una ginebra o un vino amargo y marrón que me recibió de brazos abiertos. No me pidió nombre, ni estudios, ni una conversación innecesaria, tan sólo unas cuantas monedas para presentarse frente a mí y así dejarlo viajar de mis labios a mis venas. Narcotizando el dolor. Me ofrecía poner el mundo al revés y vivir en un espejismo del pasado. Bailaba a unos metros de mis manos y era tan palpable. Una nueva realidad. Una ilusión.

—¿Otro trago? Espero que tenga con qué pagar —reclamó la mesera que me llevó el vaso hasta la mesita.

—No se preocupe, tengo para comprarle su local, si así usted me lo propone —gruñí como loco reticente.

—Sí, claro cómo no —me dijo con displicencia. Sólo por mi apariencia no era posible. ¡Impensable! _¿Es que también puede ver mis bolsillos? _Pensé.

Cinco al seco, asfixiándome el pensamiento y la nostalgia, entonces recuperé la felicidad, pero gané inestabilidad en mis pasos y movimientos. Sí, digamos que fui feliz por unas horas; pero al desvanecerse la pócima el encanto se marchaba. El desconsuelo era tan profundo que volví a encontrarme con la perdida cara a cara, como maldición infernal. Al día siguiente, la copa me esperaba, era cosa de alcanzarla…si es que quería volver a robarle horas al pasado. Tentador.

—¿Lo va tomar o no? —preguntó el cantinero.

—Sí… déjelo ahí.

—Porque se lo cobraré igual —advirtió limpiando la mesa de mi aparente suciedad.

—Y yo aunque no lo tome, lo pagaré igual. Gracias —dije con mi lengua traposa, pero entendí que aún así podía ser amable.

Tentador era seguir en la compañía del vaso, aunque el vino marrón y sin procedencia conocida no era de mí gusto personal. Tentador, sumergirme y no salir más ese calvario. Tentador, irse a dormir inconsciente ignorando una cruel realidad. Todo… muy tentador.

Opté. Por estar sobrio y enfrentar mi realidad. Caminar sin rumbo, fluir con la antojadiza libertad que tus pasos te dan y con la calma de que nadie te espera. Existieron días en que fingí ser un borracho sólo para marcar mi territorio y que no me preguntaran nada. Mi falta de aseo, la barba que creció rebelde, mis cabellos alborotados, una mirada profunda llena de odio a la vida, unas maldiciones en portugués y ruso que para la señora del almacén fueron traducidas como magia negra. Todo eso lograba intimidar y mantenerlos a raya.

—Otra vez ese loco. ¡Qué fastidio!

—Un saludo para usted también —dije con una media sonrisa y en su idioma.

Me detuve para guarecerme de la lluvia en la catedral del santo nombre, elevo mi vista hacia su imponente arquitectura gótica, me quedo de pie en el umbral de su arco ojival: _"No entro a la casa de alguien cuando estoy molesto y mucho menos cuando no se me ha invitado"_. Parafrasee. Di media vuelta y bajé los peldaños, para perderme en una ruta sin retroceso. Percibo las miradas de un grupo, era el prejuicio de los creyentes en domingo que hicieron de las suyas y decidieron cruzar la acera del frente con el rosario aún tibio en sus manos. _"Evitando al leproso"_ ironizo con mi mejor sonrisa macabra de loco solitario y les hago una reverencia porque es así como deseo permanecer. Viviendo sin ser nadie para nadie; pero siempre hay un día en que la memoria se va a vagar…entonces…Otra vez.

Recuerdo. Hace ya exactamente un año y justo un mes antes de esa Navidad dejé de hablar con la escasa familia, de preocuparme por ganar más dinero y de ir a esas reuniones de trabajo y amigos que palmotearon mi espalda cuando podía hacer buenos negocios; pero cuando llegó a oídos de ellos "mi quiebre emocional" se alejaron para sobar el lomo a otro.

—No creo que haya sido tan inteligente, ya ves cómo terminó.

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Cuánto desperdicio!

—Tú, sin embargo, tienes proyectos que me interesaría oír. Vamos, por favor, por acá.

—Gracias.

De las historias lindas de viajes, éxitos y llenas de lujos pasé a ser un tipo lleno de sobrenombres, mitos urbanos y leyendas. Todo por unos pantalones que no quise desechar, la barba que no estaba del todo mal ante mis ojos, por una diminuta bufanda roja que ni en días de calor me quite de mi cuello ―por culpa de su aroma viviente— o por llevar en mi bolsillo el amuleto de Marie, porque fueron parte de mi mundo, al que ahora ni yo pertenezco porque he quedado marginado. Exiliado.

Prejuicio. La gente tiene una gran imaginación para crear historias sólo para justificar su curiosidad o el meter sus narices donde no debe; o tal vez todos tienen un talento innato para crear ciencia ficción. Sí, eso debe ser. Río al pensar en que Julio Verne sentiría envidia ante la creatividad que pulula por acá y hasta Jack el destripador tendría celos de mi inescrutable fama. Las fantasías que se tejían ante mi presencia invisible crearon ingeniosos apodos: _"El loco forajido", "El quijote" , "el sarnoso sin lengua" , "el asesino de la bufanda", "el mago del amuleto" , "el vampiro anti ajos"_ y el último ese sí que no lo habría pensado jamás, fue el dado hace unos días atrás por dos pegajosas niñas. _¿Ya se acercaba Navidad? ¿Cuándo es que pasó eso y no me di cuenta? _Pensé. El reloj de mi alma herida se ha detenido, pero no es el mismo que rige al mundo del que me he quedado ajeno. Vuelvo a la realidad y están frente a mí esas dos mocosas. Mucho más allá dos mujeres corriendo y llamándolas.

—De prisa. ¿Es él? ¿Estás segura?

—Sí, no cabe duda. Es idéntico. ¿No lo crees?

—Sí, pero no lleva la ropa roja.

—Hmmm. Supongo que la debe tener guardada para la Noche Buena.

Siento sus pasitos atolondrados justo detrás de mí, se escabullen en ese mar de personas aceleradas por hacer sus compras y puedo oír sus cuchicheos sin problemas, eso me incomoda. Decido dar zancadas para dejar atrás a las duendecillas y doblo en la esquina. No lo conseguí porque me siguen sus pasos apremiantes, sigilosos y es cuando decido terminar con esta ridícula persecución.

—¡Yaaaa! —grito con mis ojos como gato montés y ambas chicas saltan del susto.

—Annie, no llores —rogó la rubia a la otra pequeña.

—Crianças, se vais chorrar… Vai te embora —le digo en portugués y continuo mi camino. Con remordimiento por haber asustado a la pequeña de melena castaña.

—¿Qué dijo?

—No lo sé, pero eso es otro idioma. Así que definitivamente estamos frente a él. Santa Claus —dijo la rubia pecosa justo frente a mí. Me sorprende que no tenga miedo y que no me mire bien.

—Deixa me em paz e vai te embora —repito con la esperanza de que al hablarle en otro idioma guardaran distancia. Nada. Las veo mirarme a los ojos y leer en ellos —. No sigan a alguien que no conocen. Podría ser peligroso.

Aconsejo con severidad y sigo mi camino, pero ellas insisten. No, esto no terminaría si no sonaba cuando menos convincente. Las mujeres que las buscaban de seguro las habían perdido de vista.

—Pero…señor Santa Claus.

—Ya les dije. ¡Vayan a sus casas!… con sus madres —advierto claramente, pero tampoco resultó.

—Sólo queremos hacerle unas preguntas.

—¡No me interesa!

—Debería interesarle, se acerca la Navidad —insistió la pecosa.

—Ya les dije: ¡No me sigan!

Soy yo el que corre calle abajo, doblo a la derecha y sigo hasta el fondo de la calle, al parecer logré despistarlas. Es lo que creí. ¿Cómo es posible que no las haya asustado? ¿Santa Claus? Pensé. Llego a mi edificio y entro a la pensión que me espera. Me miro al espejo y sonrió con la barba que traía, en realidad me hizo gracia la mirada de esas niñas: sin prejuicios.

**00000000000000000000**

_¿Cómo era que Candy creía en las palabras de unos chicos de la calle?_ Fue lo primero que Tom le dijo cuando se enteró de nuestra escapada a plena luz del día mientras se suponía que acompañábamos a la hermana María en Chicago. Decidimos ir a los lugares donde le habían visto, con las dos mujeres siempre pisando nuestros talones, nos costó dar con él y cuando lo ubicamos sólo logramos que nos dijera algo en un idioma que no entendimos.

—Candy, ¿tú crees que era él? —pregunté mientras nos cepillábamos el cabello.

—No lo creo. Sé que era él ―afirmó con gran convicción.

—Pero si hubiera sido Santa Claus…¿Por qué no nos reconoció?

—¿Cómo lo sabría si no nos presentamos? —explicó y era razonable.

—No es necesario, él todo lo sabe. Como lo hace Dios, pero es menos que Dios. ¿Lo entiendes? —le rebato de vuelta.

—Entiendo, pero ¿no viste que nos habló en otro idioma?

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

—¡Qué es él! Recoge y lee las cartas de todos los niños del mundo, así que debe saber muchos idiomas. Cuando se dio cuenta que no hablamos esa lengua, nos habló en nuestro idioma para que le entendiéramos. ¿A que no lo hizo?

—Sí.

—Físicamente es igual: barba, ojos, estatura, color de piel y ni qué decir de su mirada. ¿No te diste cuenta? Su mirada llena de bondad —argumentó dejándome sin palabras.

—Tienes razón.

—¡Él es Santa Claus! Ya sabemos que corrió hacia una calle sin salida. Mañana iremos otra vez.

—¿Y?

—¿Cuántas casas hay en ese lugar? No muchas. Eso nos dará señales de dónde está —dedujo con una precisión que me impresionó.

—¿Pretendes preguntar casa por casa?

—Sí, nadie se puede esconder de nosotras —dijo riendo.

Debería aclarar que nadie se podía esconder de su insistencia, sea como sea, mejor era acompañarle en su plan. No pude sacarme de la mente el rostro de Santa Claus, a mí también me parecía un buen hombre y quise decirle a Candy, que si él fuera Santa entonces debería conocer mi secreto deseo de tener padres. Me arrepentí, porque ya lo habíamos hablado y queríamos estar juntas siempre; pero no podía evitar sentirme mal por eso. _¿Realmente debía escoger? _

Me dormí cansada y no me di cuenta cuando la mañana llegó. Esta vez iríamos con la señorita Pony. Sería muy difícil que nos sacara la vista de encima después de lo de ayer. Durante todo el trayecto nos fuimos repasando las calles, como aquel cuento de Hansel y Gretel, con la intención de recordar hacia donde ir para encontrar a Santa Claus. Mis manos sudorosas y temblorosas llevaban muy bien envueltas las cartas del hogar para hacer entrega de ellas ese mismo día.

Entramos a un edificio, la señorita Pony, nos pidió que la esperáramos sentadas en el pasillo y sin movernos. El árbol que adornaba el recinto era inmenso y me detuve a admirar los diminutos adornos en tonalidades oro y plata que pendían de cada ramita, apenas podía alzar la vista para ver la estrella de color dorado a la que veía solo una de sus puntas.

—¿Ves? Esto no puede ser coincidencia —susurró Candy.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Estamos a cerca del lugar donde vive Santa. ¿No lo recuerdas?

La secretaria del recinto no apartó la vista de nosotras y escapar de ahí sería muy complicado, pero bastó con que la llamaran desde una oficina para tener la oportunidad de desaparecernos. Nunca había corrido tan veloz, con una mano guiada por la de mi amiga y la otra sosteniendo con fuerza las cartas de todos mis amigos del hogar. No podía defraudarles era lo que me hizo correr con más ganas. Nos detuvimos cuando nos habíamos alejado lo suficiente, al mirar, habíamos llegado a la calle donde estaría el hogar provisorio de Santa Claus.

**00000000000000000000**

Cambiar. Ya era tiempo, tal vez_. _No lo sé._ ¿Sería bueno dejar de inspirar miedo en los demás? _El sentimiento de culpabilidad me acompañó durante toda la tarde y noche. No me sentí bien asustando a dos pequeñas cuando una de ellas me recordaban tanto a Tessa, mi pequeña nieta. Ese recuerdo dolía, por eso era mejor no volver a verlas. Decidido.

Me bañé, peiné, pero conservé la barba, vestí ropa nueva y limpia, bajé por las escaleras. La señora Agatha, con una sonrisa dijo que era cuestión de tiempo que me diera cuenta cuánto me hacía falta un buen baño. Reí ante su comentario, ahora que lo pensaba la señora jamás me cerró las puertas de su casa y me alquiló el cuarto sin problemas, sin siquiera conocerme. Iba a sentarme a comer algo mientras redactaba una carta, cuando veo a través de la ventana a las mismas criaturas de ayer, quise ignorarlas, pero a esas alturas en las afueras de la acera se hizo todo un revuelo. Un grupo de chicos se burlaban de ellas.

—¿Ese viejo Santa Claus? —dijo un chico gordo y moreno con una pelota en sus manos.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja. Están locas. ¡Niñas tontas! —se burló el más bobalicón y pequeño del grupo.

—Ustedes son los tontos que teniéndole cerca no lo han reconocido. ¡Tontos! —reiteró con valentía, la pequeña pecosa.

—Ése de allí, es sólo un estúpido viejo loco.

—Candy, tengo miedo —dijo la pequeña de melena detrás de su amiga.

—No temas, estoy contigo. ¡Ya déjennos en paz!

—Creo que las pequeñas han sido bien claras. ¡Fuera! —dije apoyado en la puerta de la pensión.

Todos corrieron al verme aunque en un comienzo no me reconocieron, pero mi leyenda era aterradora y no correrían riesgos. Las miré y entendí que la rubia era bastante tozuda porque pese a que le dije que se fueran no me hizo caso, volví a decirles o mejor preguntar dónde estaban sus madres.

—No tenemos.

—¿Cómo no tienen? ¿Están solas?

—Solas no, nadie está totalmente solo —respondió la pecosa con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Y entonces?

—No tenemos padres, somos huérfanas —confesó la pequeña de melena.

Esas palabras empequeñecieron mi supuesto mundo cruel. No supe ni qué decir. En ese minuto apareció una mujer de anteojos corriendo y reprendiendo a las dos chicas por escaparse. Me di la media vuelta y escuché sus gracias que sólo asentí con un ademán de mi cabeza, listo para irme y dejarles discutiendo a solas; pero las dos pequeñas protestaron y volvieron a llamarme: Santa Claus. ¡Qué incomodo! La mujer me rogó con la mirada y me dijo entre dientes: _"No diga nada, pero en verdad usted es muy parecido. Por favor, se lo ruego…Sólo escúchelas. ¿Está bien?" _No tuve más alternativa que hacer pasar a la mujer y las dos pequeñas a la pensión, nos sentamos en el comedor. Le pedí a la señora Agatha que por favor trajera dos leches tibias, galletas y dos cafés calientes. Las pequeñas devoraron las galletas sin dejar de examinarme con sus ojos destellantes de ilusión que no tuve valor de decirles que estaban equivocadas, aunque por minutos estuve a punto. Finalmente la mujer se presentó y me dijo de qué hogar de huérfanos venían.

—Siento mucho que éstas dos chicas le hayan estado molestando —dijo la Señorita Pony, muy incómoda con la situación.

—Los niños no le molestan a Santa Claus. ¿No es así? —intervino la chica pecosa a punto de atragantarse con la leche.

—…

—Lo siento, de verdad —se disculpó nuevamente la mujer.

—No se preocupe. ¿Cuál es el asunto? —pregunté para apurar la conversación y sin el interés de asumir un rol que yo no me había adjudicado.

—Nosotras hemos venido para entregarle esto —dijo la joven tímida de melena oscura.

Dejó sobre la mesa un paquete que me instó a abrir, ahí. Tenía una miríada de cartas infantiles. Coloridas y armoniosas con sus respectivos remitentes muy bien escritos.

—Aquí están todas las cartas de mis compañeros del Hogar de Pony, usted ya sabe dónde queda. Le conoce, ya que ha ido otros años… —aclaró la chica pecosa mirándome con curiosidad, mientras se limpiaba la boca con la manga de su chaleco.

—Ajá. De acuerdo. Las cartas para esta Navidad —dije fingiendo y eludiendo su aseveración.

—Sí, la hermana María tenía unas copias, pero no estábamos seguras que llegaran a tiempo, así que decidimos buscarle y dio la casualidad que usted estaba por aquí —comentó la morena con una tímida sonrisa.

—¿Se tiene que ir pronto no? —preguntó la pecosa, comiendo otra galleta.

—No.

—¿No? Pero, cómo. ¿No tiene que comenzar a trabajar con sus duendes? —dijo con la boca llena. Logrando hacerme reír.

—¡Candy! —reprendió la mujer por su falta.

—Lo siento. Pero le he hecho una pregunta —insistió.

—Los duendes… bueno…la verdad que…Los duendes trabajan todo el año ―balbucee tratando de sonar convincente.

Agradecí que mi imaginación estaba lo suficientemente adiestrada y pude recordar aquellos cuentos que le leía a Clarisse y luego a Tessa. Nunca nadie en mis años de vida me había observado con tanta admiración. Incómodo.

―Es cierto. ¿Y sus renos? ―preguntó la otra pequeña.

―Lo renos … pues …

—Niñas, ya hicieron entrega "personalmente" de lo que querían, así que por favor no interroguen a Santa. Él está muy ocupado en estas fechas —intervino la señorita Pony, afortunadamente salvó la situación justo a tiempo.

—Es cierto. Lo sentimos.

—¿Puedo hacer una última cosa?

—¿Qué sería? —pregunté.

La chica de grandes ojos verdes se levantó de la mesa, me miró y rodeo por el cuello con sus pequeños brazos. Un abrazo fuerte al que no supe ni cómo responder y finalmente me dijo: _"Gracias por recibir nuestras cartas. Presté mucha atención a la carta mía. Me han ayudado a escribirla… pero por favor, preste atención a la que dice Candy. ¿Lo recordará?"_ Le asentí y la otra pequeña, más tímida, estrechó mi mano con admiración. La señorita Pony les ordenó que se subieran al carruaje y lejos de sus oídos me pidió las cartas de vuelta. Le rogué que me las dejara y lo hizo, la leería cuando entrara la noche. No tenía nada más por hacer.

Curiosidad. Eso es lo que me había motivado a quedarme con esas misivas. Las extendí sobre la mesa y guiado por mis manos expectantes me sumergí en la lectura, una a una, sin orden lógico. Tantas cartas llenas de ilusiones, alegría, paz, amor, sueños y deseos tan sencillos de cumplir si es que alguien realmente se lo propusiera. Algunas adjuntaban dibujos graciosos de su vida en el Hogar, otros tenían una lista de cosas tan simples y uno que otro confesaba con sinceridad que tan bien no se habían comportado durante el año, al punto de detallar algunas de sus travesuras haciéndome reír como no lo hacía hace mucho tiempo. Dejé para el final la que era de Candy. Una letra grande, redonda y armoniosa denotaban que la había dictado a alguien mayor, porque aún no sabía leer y mucho menos escribir.

_Querido Santa Claus:_

_Mi nombre es Candy White y tengo 5 años. Vivo en el hogar de Pony junto a mis amigos. Mi comportamiento no es el mejor, lo sé. Soy traviesa y por lo general genero unos cuantos inconvenientes. Espero que me perdone por eso, ya que me comprometo a mejorar._

_Quisiera pedirle un favor. Que tuviera en cuenta la carta de Annie, que de seguro no dirá lo que en realidad quiere para esta Navidad. Para mí no es difícil imaginarlo y se lo cuento a usted: Sé que lo que más desea en la vida es tener padres. Por lo general vienen familias los domingos de cada mes, pero siempre quieren bebés o niños pequeños. Así que nuestras posibilidades cada vez se alejan más. A mí realmente no me importa, pero sé que a Annie sí. Por eso le pido que olvide la promesa que nos hicimos, ella y yo… la de nunca separarnos, porque sé que eso es imposible. Le pido que le consiga una buena familia y que nunca se entere de esta carta que yo le he escrito a usted. _

_Ah, antes de que se me olvide. Para esta Navidad no pido nada para mí. ¿Puede usted destinar mi regalo para otro niño que en verdad lo necesite? Eso espero, muchas gracias._

_Que tenga usted una muy feliz Navidad._

_**Candy White**_

Me quité los lentes de lectura, emocionado. Bebí un sorbo del café tibio y miré por la ventana, estaba nevando otra vez y las velas del árbol que la señora de la pensión acababa de instalar me hablaron de un conteo regresivo: 2 semanas… y sería Navidad. Una fecha que decidí nunca más celebrar y estas dos niñas la trajeron de vuelta. Dejé sobre la mesa la carta y la examiné pensativo. Busqué la de Annie y la pecosa tenía razón, era una carta contando su vida en el hogar, sin más detalles y finalizaba con una escueta petición.

Dilema. Ciertas personas pueden hacer que tu mundo y tus problemas se vuelvan nada, con confesiones como ésas. _¿Qué podía hacer?_ Al pedirle a la señorita Pony que me dejara las cartas, por simple curiosidad, me terminé involucrando. Al leer las peticiones de una veintena de pequeños, ya no era ajeno a sus sueños. Para los demás no pasaba de ser un viejo indigente marginado; sin embargo para ellas, sin conocerme y con sólo descifrar mi vida en mis ojos, era Santa Claus y su única esperanza. Ésas dos pequeñas traviesas lograron remover algo en mí y en sólo treinta minutos mi vida dio un vuelco, que un año entero sumergido en la nada había logrado. No podía hacer de cuenta que esto nunca sucedió; sin embargo ayudarles significaba volver a la vida que dejé atrás y a la cual no quería volver.

**00000000000000000000**

La señorita Pony no nos dijo nada. No hubo regaño y eso no era buena señal. Yo, me fui pensando en lo que le escuché decir a Candy. Cuando quise hablar con ella, una vez que llegamos al hogar, no fue posible ya que los chicos nos interrumpieron con su curiosidad por saber qué había sucedido. Todos nos estuvieron esperando para terminar con la decoración navideña del Hogar.

—¿Lo vieron? —preguntó Tom sentándose cerca de nosotras.

—Sí.

—¡Qué suerte! ¿Y qué les dijo? —preguntó Eileen, dejando de lado la corona de acebo que estaba por colocar en la puerta del Hogar.

—Recibió las cartas. Es un hombre de pocas palabras, probablemente es porque tiene mucho que hacer —aseguró Candy, mientras arreglaba un ángel de papel que hizo Norah.

—Cierto, faltan dos semanas y será Navidad ―comentó Carl.

—¿Y vieron a sus duendes? —preguntó Inés.

—No. Porque estaban muy ocupados ―respondió Candy.

—¿Y dónde estaba la esposa de Santa? ―interrogó Charlize.

—No lo sé, supongo que en su casa, en el Polo norte —dije decepcionada de no haberla conocido.

—Entonces los renos estaban cerca. ¿Cómo son?

—¿Pueden volar?

—No, no vimos nada de eso —respondió Candy, dejando el ángel en una rama del árbol.

—¿Creen que tendrá tiempo para leer todas nuestras cartas? —interrogó Tom.

—Sí, por algo las recibió.

—¿Tiene un taller de juguetes en Chicago?

—No lo sé.

—¿Su taller de acá es grande? ―preguntó otra vez Inés.

—No entramos a su taller —aclaré.

—¿Y cómo es él? ¿Tiene barba? ¿Es viejito?

—Santa Claus tiene una gran barba blanca que parece la barriga de un oso polar, unos ojos pequeños y celestes como el cielo, una nariz rosa y no tan gordito —expliqué sonriendo al describirlo.

—Wow. ¿Y cómo se ríe?

—Como te reirías tú si te hago cosquillas, por ejemplo —dijo Candy haciéndole cosquillas a Charlize y así poniendo fin al interrogatorio.

Observé a mi amiga, ella no era la persona que escuché esa tarde. Ayudamos a terminar con la decoración del árbol que estaba cerca de la ventana. Hurgamos en la última caja que trajo la hermana María, era especial porque estaban guardados todos los adornos que fabricaron aquellos niños que estuvieron en el Hogar y se marcharon porque encontraron una familia. Así que todos queríamos tocar alguno, con la esperanza de obtener esa suerte. Me acerqué a Candy y le pedí que saliéramos cerca del padre árbol, no quería que nadie más nos escuchara.

—Candy, dime. ¿Por qué le has pedido a Santa Claus que lea tu carta con más atención que las otras? —pregunté sin poder ocultar mi decepción.

—…

—¿No me contarás? ―pregunté nuevamente ante su mutismo.

—Es una carta privada y por algo le he pedido que sólo la lea él —respondió con voz severa.

—A mí me pareció que pedias un trato especial —dije finalmente.

—Bueno, sí. Porque… porque…porque… es especial —contestó tartamudeando y nerviosa.

—Todas las cartas lo son.

—Lo sé…pero ésta lo es más.

La miré decepcionada, molesta porque nunca había actuado así. _¿Por qué se estaba comportando de esa manera? ¿Por qué no podía confidenciarme su secreto, si nosotras no teníamos secretos?_ Pensé. Si tan sólo me hubiera explicado sus razones, pero lo que había argumentado para mí no tenía ningún sentido. La conversación llegó a su fin y me aparté de ella por toda una semana. Los demás chicos, en especial Tom, notaron nuestro distanciamiento y aunque quisieron unirnos mediante unos juegos. No lo consiguieron.

Faltaba aún para Navidad. Una larga semana y estábamos seguros que todos tendríamos lo que queríamos; sin embargo comprendimos que no siempre la Navidad trae buenas noticias. Esa mañana la señorita Pony y la hermana María nos reunieron a todos en el comedor para darnos una triste noticia. Primero: "Las idas al pueblo ya no se harían hasta nuevo aviso" Segundo: Candy y Annie estarían castigadas y vigiladas en todo momento tras su comportamiento inadecuado de los últimos días. _"Ya no más escapadas, señoritas" _recalcó la Señorita Pony con una mirada adusta. Tercero: "Silencio" Al parecer tuvieron que tomar valor para contárnoslo. Nadie sabía de qué se trataba.

—Chicos, hemos evitado estos meses de tener que forzosamente decirles algo grave.

—¡Grave! —dijimos en un coro de voces.

—¿Se trata de Santa? —preguntó Tom.

—No, no es eso. Por favor, dejen que la señorita Pony termine con su explicación —pidió la hermana María.

—No quisiera tener que decirles esto y menos en estas fechas, pero es inevitable. El Hogar ha tenido una serie de inconvenientes que no hemos podido solucionar y… dentro de un mes será cerrado.

Silencio. Tratamos de comprender. Si el Hogar de Pony cerraba. ¿Dónde iríamos todos? Busqué la mirada de paz y seguridad de mi amiga, que en esta ocasión no la tuvo. Pero igual sostuvo mi mano y nuestro enojo de una semana se desvaneció.

—¿Por qué lo cerrarán? —preguntó Charlize.

—Por problemas.

—¿A dónde iremos todos?

—A otro Hogar.

—Pero no hay ninguno cerca de acá.

—Ese es el problema… irán a otro lado —respondió la señorita Pony sin poder mirarnos a los ojos.

Mutismo. Sin duda fue la noche más triste de la que tengo recuerdo. Hasta Candy, la más optimista, no tuvo respuesta ni pudo idear un plan para evitar lo que se venía. Seríamos todos separados y aunque eso era posible si es que existía el milagro de que algunos encontraran familia que les adoptara, no era lo mismo ser separados durante la espera. Era tarde para cambiar mi carta. Lloré amargamente y me fui descalza hasta el padre árbol. Mis lágrimas llenaban mis mejillas y aún con la vista nublada busqué una estrella, pero el cielo estaba oscuro y no se veía nada. Me llevé las dos manos a mi rostro y caí de rodillas diciendo: _"Dónde quieras que estés. Santa… ¿Puedes leer lo que te pide mi corazón? Tú eres magia y existes en todos lados. Yo sé que sí. Haz algo, por favor". _

_**00000000000000000000**_

***3** Decidir. No era fácil. Por alguna razón las noches posteriores no dormí absolutamente nada. Lo vivido hace tres días atrás había girado mi mundo. Literalmente lo invirtió. _¿Era responsable de la Navidad de esos pequeños? ¿Responsable de cómo quería seguir viviendo?_, porque sí… yo estaba vivo. Podía sentir mi corazón latir, mi pecho subir y bajar con mis respiraciones, comer y sentir el sabor de los alimentos. Mis sentidos estuvieron siempre ahí, pero antes ni siquiera les prestaba atención. La palabra futuro comenzó a curiosear en mi mente y los sueños incumplidos a reclamar. _Entonces _¿_era responsable de mis pasos de aquí al futuro? _Asentí. Sobre mi cama ya estaba la maleta que me aguardaba y cerré la puerta de esa pensión para siempre.

Caminé bajo la nieve y tomé un taxi, que por supuesto podía pagar, era lo que me sobraba como la vida de un millonario a la que renuncie voluntariamente. Una locura. Ya no podía seguir así, hospedado cómodamente en la autocompasión. Indiqué mi destino a la estación de trenes porque volvería a Washington. Estuve un largo rato esperando con el tañido incesante de unas campanas de un vendedor callejero, los adornos de oropel en cada espacio a los que mis ojos se dirigieron y unos cuantos ayudantes de Santa que le imitaban, abundaban en esta época y en cada esquina. Imposible no prestarle atención.

—¡Señor Alexandre! ¿Alexandre Ferreira Da Souza? —me llamó una voz masculina y no pude evitar reaccionar ante el llamado de mi nombre. Voltee.

—Sí…

—Es usted. ¡Qué alegría de verle! —dijo acercándose a mí y extendiendo su mano. Acto seguido, un abrazo amistoso.

—¡Cuánta efusividad!…pero… ¿Lo he visto en alguna parte? —pregunté sin reconocerle aunque su rostro me pareciera familiar.

—No me recuerda. Bueno…déjeme que me presente: soy Frank Brightter. Hace años atrás yo llegué a trabajar a su empresa. Le admiraba, en realidad aún…Hace un año atrás hicimos negocios y usted fue muy amable conmigo.

Observé detalladamente en su rostro y le recordé. Un hombre amistoso, inteligente, leal, honesto en medio de un mundo frío y competitivo como puede ser la industria de las siderúrgicas. Recordé además que él sólo era un joven ávido por aprender, sentía admiración por mi habilidad en la ingeniería y mis propuestas novedosas, además de yo ser el único con el que sostuvo un intercambio cordial.

Nos sentamos en los estaños de la estación y nos pusimos al día con nuestras respectivas vidas, aunque en la mía yo no quise ahondar; sin embargo no fue necesario porque los cotilleos pueden ser un mal transversal. No importa mucho ni la estirpe, ni el dinero y mucho menos la educación; pero Frank, era un ser bondadoso e insistió en que no le importaba nada más que volver a verme. Sé que era sincero. Insistió en pedirme que no me marchara, al punto de extender una invitación: que me quedara con él y su esposa a pasar esas festividades.

Pensé. Una invitación sencilla, sincera y por lo demás no tenía a donde más ir. Volver a Washington podía esperar ya que sólo me aguardaba mi buen amigo y mano derecha que se hizo cargo de mis negocios durante este tiempo; molestarle justo antes de Navidad no me parecía justo, ya que él también tenía familia. Entonces, acepté.

El hogar de los Brightter era muy acogedor, lleno de detalles y para nada ostentoso. La Navidad también habitaba ahí al ver el enorme árbol adornado en una esquina de la sala, a esas alturas mis ojos ya no la rechazaban. Resignados, tal vez. De inmediato fui presentado ante su esposa, que en todo momento se preocupó de que me sintiera a gusto y me asignaron el cuarto de huéspedes.

Recorrí la casa en una noche en que mis desvelos no me daban pausa y me encontré con mi buen amigo en la biblioteca. Me invitó a pasar, mientras hablábamos de trivialidades, con su permiso inspeccioné curioso en sus libros: Henry James, una vasta colección de Víctor Hugo, H. G. Wells, Oscar Wilde, Mark Twain, George Eliot, Nietzche, Leon Tolstoi, Julio Verne, etc. Interesante gusto por la literatura. Revisé sus diplomas, cuadros, juegos de ajedrez y unas felices fotos matrimoniales llegaron a mis ojos. Removieron mis recuerdos y bajé la vista. A mí no me faltó nada, pero lo perdí todo un día. Ellos siendo jóvenes… tal vez…

—Hijos. Faltan hijos. ¿No es eso lo que estaba viendo en las fotos? —preguntó él de espalda a mí, mientras dejaba el vaso de whisky sobre su escritorio de caoba.

—No quise importunar —me disculpe notando su aflicción en el quiebre de su voz.

—No, no lo ha hecho, no se preocupe. No hemos podido tener hijos en estos largos siete años —confesó, dejando el vaso vacío.

—_¿No ha pensado en la adopción? __―_pensé y puse mi mano en mis labios.

No lo dije, porque era ir demasiado lejos en un asunto del que no era mi incumbencia. Pero lo pensé fuerte y claro, al punto de preocuparme de que en verdad lo hubiera dicho en voz alta.

No pregunté nada, pero el licor que estaba bebiendo: Whisky, dejó que esas palabras escaparan. Pensé en una opción si es que estuviera en su lugar…por lo menos me lo plantearía, pero no lo dije. Reflexioné en nuestras vidas tan disimiles. Él un hombre joven, con una buena posición económica, una esposa amorosa y linda, pero sin hijos. Yo, un viejo que ya ha vivido. En un accidente…vi de frente a la muerte y aunque le rogué que me llevase a mí junto a mi esposa no me tomó en cuenta. La muerte puede ser así ante nuestros ojos terrenales: caprichosa, antojadiza, irónica y cruel. Me visitó más de una vez, porque no me dio tregua, ni siquiera me permitió levantarme del suelo en el que me pateo hasta que se cansó. Al año siguiente se llevó a las dos personas que me quedaban y amaba: Mi yerno, mi única hija y nieta. Alguna vez pensé que para vivir ese pesar indescriptible, era mejor no haber tenido el privilegio de tener la familia que tuve, pero me arrepentí de inmediato. Observé a Frank y sólo pude pedirle ayuda, pero _¿quién la necesitaba más? ¿Él o yo?_ Me excusé. Subí a mi cuarto y busqué en mi maleta. Volví a la biblioteca con la carpeta en mis manos.

—¿Ayudarle? Por supuesto. Dígame en qué —dijo con esa amabilidad y buena disposición que siempre le caracterizó.

—Necesito que hagamos una lista con estas cartas —le conté y saqué de la carpeta las misivas de los pequeños del Hogar de Pony.

—¿Las puedo leer?

—Sí, por supuesto. Además quiero averiguar sobre un orfelinato, se llama: El Hogar de Pony. ¿Conoces de alguien que pueda darme esa información?

—Sí, le llamaré.

Trabajar. Estábamos contra el tiempo. Lo sabíamos muy bien, en cuatro días más sería Navidad. Trabajamos como hormigas toda la noche, haciendo una gran lista con todo lo que los pequeños pedían, mientras que el empleado al que mi buen amigo le solicitó ayuda averiguaría sobre el Hogar de Pony. ¿Respuestas? Sí, las tendría en un día más. Tenía una corazonada sobre eso, pero no sabía por qué. Tuvimos todo listo en tiempo record, con la ayuda de la señora Brightter, que se encargó de las peticiones de las niñas; mientras nosotros nos dábamos en la tarea de comprar todo lo solicitado por los niños. Esa misma tarde, la biblioteca estaba llena de obsequios que nosotros mismos envolvimos.

―Llegó la investigación que ha solicitado. Todo está aquí —me dijo Frank, extendiendo el sobre en mis manos.

―Gracias. Veamos.

Saqué mis lentes de lectura, abrí inmediatamente el sobre y ojee en ese detallado informe. Comprendí la razón de mi corazonada: una enorme deuda que no podían financiar. El Hogar sería clausurado dentro de los próximos días, los documentos detallaban más detalles comerciales y legales al respecto pero lo obvie todo. _¿Para qué leer más? ¿El dinero acaso no lo podía todo?_

―¿Sucede algo malo? —preguntó Frank.

―Sucederá si no hacemos algo. ¿Puedo contar con tu ayuda?

―Sí, no tiene ni qué preguntarlo.

Le expliqué a Frank. No podía quedarme por más tiempo, debía regresar si quería dar señales de vida ante mi secretario y contador. Las empresas requerían de mi presencia y eso lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo. Lo comprendió, pero le agradecí que fuera un ángel mas en el fin de este doloroso proceso de duelo, regalándole un gran abrazo. Le pedí un último favor, que fuera quién llevara los regalos a los chicos al Hogar y que dejara un sobre a las dos mujeres a cargo. En el sobre anexé el milagro que necesitaban y escribí la siguiente nota: _"El espíritu de la Navidad no tiene rostro, puede estar en cualquier lado y venir de cualquier persona. Por favor, acepte esta ayuda. Gracias y Feliz Navidad" _

Mi buen amigo Frank, aceptó. Me marché ese mismo 24 de diciembre, con la nieve sobre mi espalda pero ya no más en mi corazón. Nunca se sabe qué influencia puede tener el paso de una persona en la vida de otro. No supe de inmediato el alcance de mis planes, me enteré años después. Tampoco fui testigo de los rostros ilusionados de esos chicos, de la pequeña pecosa y su amiga que me recordaba a mi nieta. Dos chicas sin prejuicios y que convirtieron a un viejo desencantado de la vida en el verdadero rostro de Santa.

_**Fin**_

**Lista de música****:**

***1** "Deck the halls" – Kenny G.

***2 **"Chilhood hour" – Bernward Koch.

***3** "Rise" – Walter Hallert.

_**Notas de autor**__: _

_Un cuento sencillo con la técnica narrativa denominada: in extrema res, representó todo un desafío, sobre todo por el cuidado que hay que tener para llevar la historia de final hasta el principio. Sumando a que tuvo dos narradores en la misma historia. Uf. Sólo es "un experimento" con el afán de practicar mi narrativa y esta imaginación lúdica. En fin, ya sabemos qué sucedió después con Annie al año siguiente al recordar el anime. _

_Tengo pendientes responder a alguna de sus preguntas y dudas, me voy desocupando y les escribo. Por último, para quien le interese, la lista de música tiene los enlaces en la página de FB que administra Mayosiete. Ya lo dije en el cuento anterior. Gracias por leer. Tengan todos ustedes una excelente semana. Comentarios al review. _

_**Ladyzafiro**_


	4. Nieve de masplu

**Nieve de masplu**

_"La mejor Navidad para mí, sería revivir de alguna manera la esencia de todo aquello que fue: infancia feliz, ilusiones, alegrías, amor, esperanzas, libertad, aromas inolvidables, comida deliciosa, villancicos a todo pulmón, nieve de masplu, magia, largas horas esperando que fueran las doce para así abrir los regalos y lo más importante: las personas que partieron. ¿Cómo traer todo eso cuando ya se es un adulto?"_

***1** Aquella ostentosa, tediosa y protocolar fiesta era un suplicio. Tomé un último sorbo de champagne, dejé la copa y sigilosamente fui avanzando hasta llegar a una de las salidas laterales de la mansión sin que nadie se percatara. Observé la noche en silencio. Aquella luna que fulguraba de vez en cuando, en medio de ese cielo encapotado, iluminó el sendero hacia el jardín como una mágica invitación. Silbé la melodía del villancico que más me gustaba: _"O come, o come, Emmanuel"_ y decidí marcharme. Tomé mi abrigo, guantes y huí con la intención de encontrar un minuto de introspección. Caminé con cuidado por el jardín escarchado y me cobijé del frío en la casita del árbol; en el ayer ese espacio se veía inmenso y hoy ―en medio de mi soledad―, se había tornado tan diminuto. Literalmente me encogí, era la única manera para poder sentarme en la silla y revisar en el pequeño arcón de raulí que contenía grandes secretos: "_El baúl de los registros."_ Allí se fueron todos los recuerdos, lo más lejos posible para que el dolor no fuera a escapar y quedarse en las paredes de la mansión Andley y dañaran la salud de la Tía abuela Elroy. Ahora estaba sin candado y lo abrí: fotos divertidas, cartas, insectos disecados, soldaditos de plomo, cuentos, unos libros, una brújula, la bitácora de nuestras expediciones imaginarias, unas marionetas, un avión de madera, entre otros objetos. El avión, era de Stear. La historia que encerraba cada uno de esos objetos sagrados me llevó a los días en que mi hermano estaba junto a mí.

***. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. ***

Una Navidad en particular que fue planificada minuciosamente por mi mente y mis sueños infantiles por años. Anthony se fue a Francia y nosotros permanecimos en la mansión Lakewood en la espera de nuestros padres. En sus continuos viajes por el mundo se les imposibilitó llegar antes por esa inclemente nevada de semanas atrás.

Mi suerte era horrible e increíble, ya que de un día para otro, la fiebre apareció para arruinar mis planes y no cedió ni un poco, a pesar de los paños fríos en mi frente y barriga. ¡Cómo odiaba que pusieran eso tan helado ahí! Reclamé y lloré aunque me doliera todo el cuerpo y la cabeza pareciera que fuera a explotar, pero llorar no era la solución. Sólo lo complicó.

_¿Sería grave?_ Pensé. Le pregunté al doctor qué tenía y me respondió algo parecido al nombre de una mujer. Conversó largo rato con la tía abuela y se fue despidiéndose de mí, pidiendo que obedeciera y me quedara en reposo. Unos ojos curiosos se asomaron en la puerta.

—Entra —le dije a Stear.

—¿Quepe tipiepenepes? (¿Qué tienes?)

—Me lo dijo, pero se me olvidó. Le preguntaré a la tía abuela cuando regrese —respondí arreglando las mantas de mi cama y acto seguido rasqué mi cabeza con desesperación.

—¿Popor quépe tipiepenepes epesopos pupuntopos ropojopos epen lapa caparapa? (¿Por qué tienes esos puntos rojos en la cara?)

—¿Puntos rojos? Debes estar viendo mal. ¿Dónde dejaste tus gafas? —pregunté al verlo sin ellas, creí que de seguro estaba viendo mal.

—Lapas vepeopo peperfepectapamepentepe, poporquepe sopon epenopormepes. (Las veo perfectamente bien, porque son enormes)

—¡¿Qué?! No, no puede ser —exclamé alarmado.

—Sipiepemprepe vipivepes mipirápandopotepe apal epespepejopo… (Siempre vives mirándote al espejo…)

—¡Ahg! ¡Ya cállate!, deja de hablar en jerigoncio. Pásame un espejo —exigí muy molesto.

—Aquí tienes —dijo alcanzándome un pequeño espejo.

—¡Por Dios! ¡Noooo! —bramé impresionado.

Para mi sorpresa tenía muchos granos. Las contabilicé, sólo en mi cara, cabeza y cuello eran unos treinta dos y de todos los tamaños. _¿Cuándo aparecieron? ¿En qué momento?_ Pensé. Ni siquiera lo había notado. La tía abuela corrió al escuchar mi alarido y al ver a Stear ahí lo obligó a salir del cuarto. Quise levantarme pero me lo prohibió, dijo que estaría en una cuarentena, por tener esa rara enfermedad con nombre de mujer.

—¿Qué es una cuarentena? —pregunté dejando que la tía me arropara.

—Cuarenta días.

—¿Cuarenta días de qué? —volví a preguntar.

—De permanecer en cama, pequeño.

—¿Qué? pero el médico no dijo nada de cuarenta días —reclamé sin ánimos de desautorizar a la tía abuela, pero me parecía excesivo.

—No lo dijo, pero en mis tiempos ése era el período que duraba la enfermedad. Si te mejoras antes que eso, pues no serán cuarenta días y bien por ti.

—Pero… —balbucee.

Iba a decir que eso era en la época de la prehistoria, por suerte la tía Abuela me interrumpió.

—Nada de pero, no quiero que vayas contagiando a todo mundo. ¿De acuerdo? Voy a pedirle a Margareth que te traiga líquidos y tu almuerzo.

No servía de nada reclamar. Contabilicé en el calendario y los cuarenta días terminaban a principios de enero. Si mejoraba antes, igual no alcanzaría a tener una Navidad como esperaba. ¿Qué sería de mí? Era la primera Navidad en Chicago y cerca de la nieve, ya que los otros años nunca estuvimos en climas fríos como para tener "nieve". Aquel deseo de pasar una Navidad con nieve se había convertido en una obsesión para mí y un dolor de cabeza para mis padres, por algo nos dejaron en Lakewood. Hice grandes esfuerzos por contenerme de llorar como una niña, cuando apareció otra vez, Stear.

—¿Aparchipiepe? (¿Archie?)

—¡Qué! Te lo advierto, no quiero que sigas hablando en jerigoncio —advertí molesto.

—Peperopo…

—¡Qué quieres! —chillé.

—Está bien. Nada… sólo saber. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Ya te acordaste?

—Sí, Varicela —respondí como ventrílocuo, porque también me molestaba la lengua.

—¿Maricela? Pensé que ése era un nombre de mujer…Hay una chica española llamada así en la casa de los Gómez. ¿La recuerdas?

—¡Varicela! —corregí irritado.

—Maricela tiene varicela. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. Eso rima. ¿No lo crees? —dijo riendo sin parar. Lo que a mí me parecía una falta de respeto y poca hermandad de su parte.

—…

—¿Y por qué lloras? ¿Qué acaso eso es grave?

—¿Te parece poco que si no hago el reposo debido, mi bello rostro puede quedar desfigurado? Y para colmo no tendré mi blanca Navidad —reclamé tratando de parar con esa patética llantina.

—Pero nieve tendrás en cualquier otro momento mientras sea invierno. Por ahora, lo mejor es cuidarse…—dijo con sus sabias palabras. Era el mayor y debía tranquilizar a su hermano pequeño.

—No es lo mismo, ya que no todos los días es Navidad —rebatí, pero no pude evitar gimotear.

Finalmente, rompí en un llanto desconsolado que venía aguantándome desde que me explicaron lo que era una cuarentena y vi mi espeluznante rostro. No me importaba hacerlo frente a Stear, como era mi hermano mayor, sabía que no le diría a nadie y que tampoco comentaría sobre la preocupación por mi apariencia. Sí, lo sé era exagerado viniendo de un varoncito, tanta vanidad. Intentó consolarme pero la llegada de la tía abuela le impidió que se acercara a darme un pañuelo y lo sacó de un brazo.

***. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. ***

La enfermedad siguió su curso sin piedad de mí. Un día los granos rojizos se abultaron y se llenaron con un líquido transparente en su interior, como volcán en erupción. Tenía tiempo suficiente para admirar su feroz y repulsiva trasmutación, hasta se lo conté en jerigoncio a mi hermano que estaba sentado afuera de la puerta de mi cuarto, en el que estuve confinado por largos días. Él anotaba todo en un cuaderno, no sé con qué fin. Las erupciones salieron en mi espalda, así que dormía boca abajo, pero también salieron en mi panza, así que luego fue tratar de dormir en posición fetal. La comezón y luego el ardor. Oh, sí, ése era otro tema. Simplemente era insoportable, tanto así que la única sirvienta que cruzó la barrera del miedo que yo infundía con mi mal carácter ―además del terror de terminar contagiada―, me ató por piedad, unos mitones en mis manos para que no me rascara más.

Stear vino sagradamente cada día a visitarme mientras leía algo o jugábamos para pasar esos largas tardes y en su compañía a veces olvidaba mis horribles ampollas; pero cuando fue descubierto no pudo cruzar la barra impuesta. Prohibido pasar. Una tarde, dejó un cartel en la puerta: _**"Cuarentena Archineana"**_ con un dibujo ridículo. Lo dejé ahí, ya que logró hacerme reír.

Las ampollas se reproducían con una rapidez alarmante, al punto de que en poco tiempo mi cuerpo completo saturado de erupciones, parecía un mar de constelaciones. Casi como una maldición. Cuando creía que esto terminaría, aparecían más en otra parte del cuerpo. Cuando digo en "todos lados" es porque "ahí"… también. Hasta en las plantas de los pies, así es que debía ingeniármelas para ir al baño en condiciones poco varoniles.

—¿Qué haces caminando en puntillas? ¿Quieres ser bailarín de ballet? —dijo Stear.

—¡Ahg! ¡Sal de aquí! —chillé enfurecido y mis lágrimas explotaron ante mi desgracia.

—¿Quieres que te traiga un tutú?

—¡Sal! ¡Vete!

Así estuve por una semana, rascándome contra las paredes como una cerda preñada y maldiciendo en otro idioma, para que no me castigaran por las palabrotas que pudieran oír desde afuera de esas paredes. _¿Qué podía ser peor que la comezón y no dormir producto de ella?_ Pues no poder comer. Exacto, me salieron dentro de la boca, específicamente en aquel agujero que conecta la nariz con el paladar, entonces hasta respirar fue doloroso y funesto. Comer una sencilla ensalada de lechuga con abundante limón, como me gustaba, fue conseguir el peor alarido de la historia de Lakewood. Decidí dejar de comer eso, pero el hambre siempre estuvo y la escasa comida que pude deglutir siempre fue con lágrimas. Probablemente esas horrorosas ampollas se habían reproducido a propósito, en el camino en que todas esas exquisiteces ―de las que me antojé comer―, debían pasar para saciar mi hambre. Sí, definitivamente eso debía ser una especie de maldición.

Mi furia llegó a su punto más álgido. La condición no mejoró, empeoró sobretodo de noche, que era un suplicio. No supe más lo que era dormir bien y tener el ruido de mis tripas reclamando, me produjo insomnio. La habitación de la cuarentena Archineana, que ya era lo suficientemente oscura, ahora se le sumaba que era el cuarto del que nadie quería hacerse cargo; se convirtió en un lugar solitario y escabroso, solamente circulaba personal autorizado o mejor dicho "obligado." Ya lo sabía: _"No debía rascarlas"_ y aunque lo repetía mentalmente, eso no era suficiente para mis manos que tenían vida propia y ansiaban rasgar esas malditas costras. Mi humor cambio y se transformo en profunda tristeza, más aún cuando supe que ya habían terminado la decoración navideña de toda la mansión. No pude participar de ese regocijo que significaba vestir ese maravilloso árbol y ni siquiera asistir a verlo. Tuve que conformarme con imaginarlo y recordar cómo era en años anteriores. Volví a enfurecerme tanto que las sirvientas dejaban la bandeja en el suelo y huían como si esa fuera la habitación de un leproso. Un día me levanté a mirar por el pasillo y me encontré con un remozado cartel que hizo Stear: _**"Cuarentena Archineana**_" El dibujo ahora tenía el ceño fruncido, lleno de puntos rojos y esa llantina del otro día. Me enfurecí y lo hice añicos. Volvió al otro día a colocar otro cartel que decía: _**"Cuarentena, si cuida de su vida no se acerque, abominable monstruo es muy contagioso"**_

—¿Esto te parece a ti divertido? —refunfuñé del otro lado de la puerta, podía perfectamente escuchar su risa.

—¡Volveré hermano!, por ahora tengo cosas que hacer.

No me dijo nada más y se marchó. Me acostumbré a recibir siempre algo por debajo de la puerta, delante y hasta pegada en ella. Cartas, claves nuevas para aprender a comunicarnos sin que nadie más comprendiera, dibujos, cuentos, libros y juguetes que me prestaba. Todo con la intención de hacer de mis días y recuperación algo más amena. Lo consiguió porque no había nadie más cercano a mis nueve años que él y que tuviera tanta paciencia, sólo Stear. En un momento le extrañé en verdad y como si pudiese adivinar mi tristeza apareció del otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Tases hia? Dotasen, en la taerpu. ¿No es sia? (¿Estás ahí? Sentado en la puerta. ¿No es así? ) —preguntó en un susurro.

—Habla bien. ¿Quieres? No me gusta que hables al revés ―pedí cansado de ese encierro ―. Además ni siquiera te sale bien.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? ―pregunté.

—Se escucha tu llanto de aquí a Chile.

―¿Chile? Sí, claro. Eso es el fin del mundo.

—Si continuas llorando así, las cosas esas se duplicaran —aseguró y por supuesto que eso me preocupó.

—¿Lo dices en serio? En verdad… ¿Eso crees?

—Sí, eso leí en un libro que estaba en la biblioteca. Decía que esos puntos no se deben mojar… ―lo corroboró y le creí.

―Mhhh.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Dime.

—¿Te gustan las plumas? ―preguntó sin que entendiera mucho.

—¿Qué?

—Que si te gustan las plumas.

—Tu pregunta es …extraña. No lo sé. ¿Qué tienen de especial las plumas? —pregunté de vuelta.

Escuché con atención su explicación, porque no tenía nada más que hacer. Recuerdo que dijo: _"Las plumas las tienen las aves y gracias a ellas pueden volar, son sus alas. Cuando observo una pluma y la estudio cuidadosamente no comprendo como un sinfín de pequeñas hebras logra esa magia. Sólo puedo mirar y darme cuenta que una pluma vuela libre, flota con el aire sin hacer ningún sonido, pero si cae sobre tu rostro o en la palma de tu mano, puedes sentirla como un suave tacto. Entonces, recuerdo que las plumas también cubren las alas de los ángeles y en fechas como por ejemplo la Navidad, ellos siempre están presentes. No necesitas verles….sólo sentirlos…A veces pienso que…¿Si no soy aviador podré ser el ángel de alguien?"_ Preguntó después de esa extensa meditación. A mi juicio infantil no comprendí, sus palabras no tenían ningún sentido y no supe qué decir. Mi hermano siempre soñó con vivir la libertad en su máxima expresión, su sueño era volar, ser parte del viento y las nubes. Tal vez por eso todos sus pensamientos fueron mucho más elevados que el común de los chicos de esa edad. Me miró y al ver que no comprendí preguntó:

—¿No has leído los cuentos que te dejé? Creo que no…—dijo al ver mi rostro dubitativo.

—A ti te gustan las plumas. Punto. Entonces, ¿para qué preguntas? —respondí sin ganas de filosofar con él.

—No…Bueno… tal vez.

—Imposible ―respondí finalmente.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es imposible?

―Eres humano y no ángel. Es imposible convertirse en uno. No quiero que nunca te conviertas en uno, mejor sé aviador —dije molesto ante la idea.

El que Stear quisiera ser un ángel para mí significaba muerte, con los años y la maldita guerra, la segunda opción terminó convirtiéndose en lo mismo.

—Cierto. Ya entiendo porqué me gustan las plumas.

—Lo has descubierto porque yo te lo he aclarado. Me debes un dólar —reclamé extendiendo la palma de mi mano.

—Ja, ja, ja. ¡Un dólar! Eso es mucho, pero tienes razón. Me lo has aclarado… en parte.

—Si… Por cierto. ¿Qué me has traído hoy?

—Nada.

—Como nada. ¿Ni siquiera un chocolate de la despensa de Elly? —dije cruzando mis brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

—Soy mayor que tú, pero aún no alcanzo esa despensa —justificó con una media sonrisa.

—Hmmm.

—Ya debo irme, los siguientes días no podré venir…Qué estés bien.

Sentí la rabia resurgir otra vez. No me decía en qué andaba y su falta de consideración a mí me parecía cruel. Volteó a verme antes de abrir la puerta.

—¿Estás molesto?

—¡Ya, vete de una buena vez! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Te odio! porque tú no tienes nada y yo sí. Mi cara quedará desfigurada y a ti no te importa…como no es tu cara —reclamé molesto.

Stear, no dijo nada y lo eché de la cercanía de la puerta. Mi rabia era ridícula e inmadura, porque lo conocía y sabía lo que haría rato después. Igualmente, tuve una idea macabra y la llevé acabo; sabía que volvería con lo que le pedí, él se las ingeniaría para traerme el chocolate y así lo hizo, se fue dejándolo frente a la puerta. Tomé uno, lo abrí y le pasé la lengua estaba convencido que con eso él también se contagiaría en cosas de días y volví a dejar el chocolate en la entrada. A la mañana siguiente supe que debía habérselo comido, porque no estaba, entonces sólo tendría que esperar.

No vino en días, a mi me parecieron siglos de tanto aburrimiento; aparte de preocuparme, me enfureció. _¿Qué clase de hermano era?_ Releí sus historietas e ideas que me confidenciaba en cada una de sus cartas infantiles, otro par de inventos que para variar no funcionaban siempre acompañadas de un dibujo, un bicho pegado en el sobre o hasta su ridícula marioneta favorita que dejó a mi lado y no reclamó.

Faltaba una semana para esa blanca Navidad y lo único que pude hacer fue salir de la cama, observar por la ventana y volver a llorar: por sentirme tan solo y abandonado por culpa de esa maldita enfermedad. Sentí la carta deslizarse por la puerta y los pasos de Stear corriendo por el pasillo hasta desaparecer. La abrí y la leí.

* * *

_Querido hermano:_

_Sé que estás triste por no tener tu blanca Navidad, pero sería bueno que pensaras que tu enfermedad, no es tan grave. Estuve averiguando, nadie se ha muerto de eso si se cuida bien y es una suerte; ayer escuché a los sirvientes hablar de una chica más o menos de tu edad que tiene una enfermedad que no se cura. Eso me puso triste, hizo que pensara mucho. _

_Mis inventos no tienen el efecto que quisiera, ya que no ayudan a nadie y tampoco colaboran a la ciencia que a mí me encanta. ¿Para qué sigo? ¿No lo crees? ¿Qué es lo que tú crees? Bien podrías darme tu opinión, ya que tienes tiempo de sobra para pensar. ¿No lo crees?_

_Te aprecia, tu hermano…_

**_Stear_**

* * *

Sonreí y pensé en que era muy majadero en consultar sin pagar. _¿No era un acuerdo que dejé tácitamente por escrito? "No doy consejos sin previa paga". _No acabé de pensarlo y en la puerta me dejó la retribución a mi trabajo: un pastel de chocolate. Reflexioné en sus palabras, en cierta forma sentí un remordimiento de conciencia por llorar por mi apariencia cuando siempre existe alguien en una situación peor. Yo era lindo, lo sabía y aún con esas pequeñas marquitas mi atractivo seguiría inalterable. Volví a sentir pena o algo parecido, ante la confusión y crisis de genio inventor que estaba atravesando mi hermano. Debía estar pasándola mal, porque amaba los inventos desde que tenía uso de razón, aunque sus ideas no fueran las más cuerdas. Tomé un lápiz y escribí la siguiente carta:

* * *

_Querido hermano:_

_Es triste lo que me cuentas y me has hecho sentir mal. ¿Conforme? No lloraré más pero en verdad lloro por aburrimiento y a veces para llamar la atención. Quiero correr, jugar y salir a pasear en auto y eso supongo que tendrá que esperar. Los días se me han hecho largos y por las noches la picazón es espantosa. _

_Sobre tu problema, creo que debes seguir inventando cosas. ¿No es eso lo que te gusta hacer? Igual tus inventos funcionan…bastante mal. Bueno entiendo que no es lo que tú esperas… pero hacen que yo me ría. ¿Acaso no es bueno hacer reír a las personas?_

_Te aprecia mucho, tu hermano…_

_**Archie**_

* * *

Ésta vez tuve especial cuidado de no lamer el sobre para que los bichos invisibles no se fueran a vivir ahí y le contagiaran, lo cual era ridículo, ya que días atrás fui capaz de babear un chocolate con ese propósito. Me entretuve con la lectura de Hansel y Gretel, cuando sentí otra carta deslizarse por la puerta.

* * *

_Archie:_

_Esta misiva será más corta, tengo mucho por hacer. ¿Estás queriéndome decir que soy un buen comediante? ¿Debería dedicarme a hacer inventos…algo así como bromas? ¿A eso te refieres? Lo pensaré no me parece muy mala idea. _

_P.D.: Te enviaré un nuevo código que he inventado, para que hablemos en clave. Debes estudiarlo. Uno de estos días te pondré a prueba. _

_Cuídate mucho._

_**Stear**_

* * *

Desde ese día no supe más de él. No más cartas, no más juegos, ni conversaciones a través de la puerta. Me indignó _¿Cómo mi hermano pudo olvidarse de mí y mi desgracia? ¿Qué acaso no le importaba? ¿Cómo pudo olvidar la promesa que le hizo a mi madre de que siempre me cuidaría?_ Le escribí una carta con un lápiz rojo como la de mi furia interna por su cruel abandono, además puse en ese papel, palabrotas que si alguien más las leía me harían merecedor de unas cuantas tundas.

Sabía, por la tía abuela, que él siempre estaba en la casita del árbol y otro tanto en su cuarto especial, que era donde se encerraba a hacer sus inventos; también me enteré que le castigaron aunque no me dieron detalles del porqué. Sólo podía pensar en que sus inventos eran más importantes que yo y mi desgracia. Le di la carta a la sirvienta y cerré la puerta con llave. Pedí, mejor dicho, exigí que pusieran una cinta alrededor de la pieza para que nadie se me acercara por unos cuantos metros a la redonda y volví a llorar como un enano malcriado.

***. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. ***

La Navidad alegre estaba presente en aquellos villancicos de los sirvientes que circulaban, eso me hacía entristecer y lograba que me sintiera el chico más desdichado de la faz de la tierra y de toda galaxia. Exagerado, lo sé. Cuán equivocado uno puede estar cuando se encierra en su propio dolor, aunque en ese minuto era eso: un chiquillo consentido e inmaduro.

La tía abuela fue bien clara: debía ir a la misa de gallo y cuando volviera quería ver a todos durmiendo. Mañana por la mañana, llegarían mis padres y ahí podríamos abrir los obsequios que dejó Santa Claus a los pies del enorme árbol que estaba en la sala. Si me portaba bien tendría oportunidad de ir a verlo por mi propia cuenta.

—¿Y mi hermano, Stear? —pregunté.

—No se siente bien y creo que tiene fiebre.

—¡Fiebre!… ¿Tiene lo mismo que yo?

—Tal vez.

_¿Era culpable de eso?_ Definitivamente y me sentí mal. La tía abuela insistió en que era factible que eso sucediera si él desobedeció y se acercó a mí. La enfermedad se contagiaba hasta con el mismo aire que se respiraba, y según la tía Elroy, él lo sabía porque se le advirtió. Si Stear lo sabía _¿Por qué no lo evitó? _Retomó su sermón abordando otra vez el tema de los regalos y cuándo deberían abrirse, aunque sus órdenes las escuché con atención, los obsequios no eran tema, porque para mí el mejor regalo era la nieve y jugar con ella, hacer ángeles con mis brazos en el suelo blanco. Recuerdo que en mis viajes a Nueva York, cuando veía esa ciudad teñirse de blanco, aunque no fuera Navidad, me hacían prometerme a mí mismo que algún día tendría algo así.

Corrí a la ventana y la vi alejarse en el auto. El silencio reinó en toda la casa y me lancé de bruces en la cama dispuesto a llorar. Sentí un toquecito en la puerta.

—Pase

—Hola, Archie —saludó mi hermano, vistiendo su pijama.

—Hola —saludé desganado.

—Vamos, levántate —ordenó quitándome las mantas con las que estaba tapado hasta la cabeza.

—¿Adónde vamos? No puedo levantarme. Tú tampoco.

—Sí puedes, tienes pies y estás mejor. Vamos, tenemos tiempo antes de que regrese de la misa, la tía abuela —dijo sacando de los pies de mi cama una manta.

Obedecí, le seguí en esa ruta silenciosa y a hurtadillas como los dos niños pequeños y revoltosos que éramos. Antes de salir a la intemperie me pasó una manta y caminamos rápidamente hasta la casita del árbol, refunfuñé todo el camino porque mi cabello no estaba lavado y por mi feo atuendo. Pero solo conseguí que me colocara un gorro y me obligó a quedarme abajo.

—¿Para qué me traes acá si no puedo subir? —reclamé más que preguntar.

—¡Cállate y espera!

—Dicen que nevó tanto las semanas anteriores, que hoy no nevara. Se agotó la nieve y agradezco que sea así. La Navidad será menos desdichada para mí —expliqué egoístamente.

—¿En serio?

—Claro. Igual hace frio. ¿No lo crees? —comenté frotándome las manos.

—Para eso tienes la manta.

—Sí, pero… ¿Qué tanto haces ahí arriba? Quiero subir ―volví a reclamar.

—¡No!, te dije que esperes ahí. Obedece a tu hermano mayor —exigió con voz seca.

***2** Cerré mis ojos porque tenía sueño y el frío era insoportable. Sentí un cosquilleo en mi frente, probablemente por las costras que picaban y recordé que no podía rascarlas así que me contuve. Luego otra vez, pero el cosquilleo lo sentí cerca de mis ojos y otro en una de mis mejillas. Esa imperceptible caricia me obligó a abrir los ojos, entonces tuve frente a mí, el mejor regalo que me habían dado: Nieve. Artificial y al estilo Stear.

Miles de suaves plumas blancas viajaban, flotaban y bailaban con la brisa gélida de esa noche. Las recibí con una sonrisa, giré recibiendo más, admirando como saturaban ese cielo oscuro, descendían ligeras y plagaban ese húmedo césped. Las recogí con mis manos y las lancé otra vez arriba, contento, feliz y siempre sonriendo. Por primera vez un invento de Stear funcionó y fue para esa noche de Navidad. Él también bajó, simuló hacer una bola de plumas y me las lanzó a mí, yo le seguí el juego fue una sencilla diversión entre los dos por varios minutos. Las plumas seguían flotando libres hasta que nos cansamos y me di cuenta que nos habíamos transmutado en ángeles sin tener que acostarnos en el césped. La estática de algunas plumas se impregnó en nuestros brazos, en especial en los de Stear. _"Ahora eres un ángel"_ fue lo que pensé y no dije.

Sonreí al entender el porqué estuvo castigado, con razón las sirvientas no sabían que se habían hecho las almohadas de pluma de ganso en toda la mansión, fueron parte de su invento. Me invitó a subir a la casita y admiré la decoración en la que él se esmeró sin la ayuda de nadie: mesa, manteles, árbol, vasos, cena y la pesada máquina que inventó que no sé cómo es que la subió hasta ahí.

—Siento mucho si no era la nieve que esperabas… Trabajé días, noches enteras y de esa máquina nunca salió nieve. Así que tuve una idea mejor… Nieve de masplu ―explicó un tanto avergonzado de su supuesto fracaso. Para mí no lo fue, mi hermano nunca fue ni sería un fracaso.

—Por favor, Stear el nuevo lenguaje, ese de invertir las palabras es complicado, inventa algo mejor. Sé que tú puedes, siempre lo haces ―dije porque la verdad que las palabras al revés eran un problema para mí.

—De acuerdo.

Lo observé en silencio, sintiéndome culpable por mis arrebatos infantiles que debieron dolerle. En esa mesa y esa cena estaban todas la comida de mi gusto, a pesar de que él odiaba el jamón con el queso junto, todos los bocadillos eran de eso. Debía disculparme, pero él era mi hermano y ya sabía de antemano que mi ofuscación duraba poco y que a veces los hermanos son así: se maldicen y se amigan, se pelean y se quieren… y así sucesivamente. _"Un lazo de sangre pesa mucho más, que cualquier malentendido"_. Según palabras de la tía abuela.

—Me ha gustado mucho tu regalo, hermano…¿Tú subiste esto solo? ¿La maquina la hiciste en los días que no me fuiste a ver? ¿Cómo? —interrogué curioso por saber más.

—No sigas con la interrogación y comamos. ¡Que tengas una hermosa Navidad, hermano!

Hice un gesto estúpido en ese minuto, hoy por supuesto que considero que no lo fue. Lo abracé. Aún tengo grabado la tibieza de ese abrazo puro y lleno de gratitud. Lo abracé tan fuerte que vi en sus ojos cafés y tras sus gafas, unas lagrimillas. Me aparté avergonzado, porque los hombres no hacen ese tipo de demostraciones, pero no había nadie cerca para verlo. También pensé en que podía contagiarle. _"Contagio"_, recordé. Toqué su frente y estaba hirviendo, de seguro tenía fiebre.

—Tienes fiebre, Stear. Dejemos esta cena –dije alarmado y dispuesto a volver a la casa.

—No. No te preocupes. ¿No abrirás el regalo que hay en el árbol? –preguntó indicando el costado del árbol.

Voltee mi mirada hacia allá, también se había esmerado en ese detalle. Yo por supuesto que tenía el mío para él, sólo que estaba en mi cuarto y en el apuro no lo lleve conmigo. Igualmente me pidió que lo abriera. Rasgué ansioso el papel de estraza y me encontré con un enorme frasco.

—Una crema para que tu rostro no quede desfigurado con las cicatrices ―contó orgulloso de su invento.

—G - gracias…―balbucee emocionado.

—Parece que tendrás que prestármela.

—Debes sentirte mal. Vamos, te ayudo a ir a tu cuarto ―dije ayudándole a bajar del árbol.

¿Quién mejor que yo sabía cómo se sentía y cómo comenzaba esa rara enfermedad con nombre de mujer?

—Por casualidad… Lamiste el chocolate que me diste. ¿No es así?

—Sí… lo siento.

—Ya me lo imaginaba…No importa, vamos.

—Pensé que me había abandonado, por eso lo hice… ―expliqué en una tonta excusa.

Stear se detuvo, volteo a verme y palmoteo mi espalda. Yo apenas lo pude mirar ante tamaña estupidez.

—Te hice una promesa y nunca la romperé. ¡Nunca! Eres un tonto. ¿Ya lo sabes no? —dijo y me lanzó unas plumas sobre mi rostro.

—Sí.

—¿Cómo se hace para que no pique? —preguntó mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

—Uh, difícil respuesta, porque eso no cede nunca y con nada —aseguré como todo un experto en la materia.

Retornamos a la mansión empujándonos y jugando en el camino. Cada uno se fue a su cuarto para evitar que la tía abuela nos regañara, aunque yo, sin que lo notara esperé sentado a los pies de su cama hasta que se quedara dormido. Junto a la almohada dejé el regalo que adquirí para él hace meses atrás: un libro de nuevos inventos que quería que pusiera en práctica y que a futuro fue su favorito. A la mañana siguiente nuestros obsequios dejados por Santa Claus fueron llevados al cuarto de cada uno y lo abrimos en presencia de la tía abuela y nuestros padres.

A los días después, Anthony llegó, yo estaba mejor de mi enfermedad y la cuarentena no fue necesaria; pero no así Stear que cayó como un pollo y la cuarentena ahora fue para él. Período que aproveche muy bien vengándome, dejé un cartel en su puerta que decía: _**"cuarentena Stearneana"**_ Por supuesto yo tampoco lo abandoné y le escribí cada día, me senté afuera de su puerta a conversar y cuando nadie me veía jugaba un partido de ajedrez. Cuando Neil quiso verlo, según para hacerle un regalo, tuvo que dejar su presente en el suelo. Yo le conocía y sabía que no era cierto, sólo quería burlarse de su desgracia. Conocía a Stear, al igual que cada uno de sus pensamientos e ideas antes de que me las confesara y reí ante lo que sabía que él haría.

—¡Oh! Stear no quiso los chocolates que le traje, entonces me lo comeré yo —murmuró, Neil llevándose a la boca dos bombones.

—Noooo… —grité tratando de evitarlo, pero fue tarde.

—¿Querías comértelos tú? Lo siento, pero el resto también me los comeré yo solo. ¡Cómprate el tuyo! —dijo con su estilo tan particular.

—Si tú lo dices, Neil —respondí apenas conteniendo la risa —. Que tengas buen provecho.

Stear contagió a Neil, luego cayó Anthony y finalmente Elisa. Especulábamos que la pareja de Anthony y Elisa, se contagiaron por un _"beso mortal"_. Bromeamos y nos burlamos de eso. Claro, era imposible. Tal vez no en los sueños de Elisa, pero sí eran una espantosa realidad en las pesadillas de Anthony.

La foto que tenía ese baúl y que hoy sostenía en mis manos, era la de cada uno con las pintas rojas que gracias a la crema que él creó yo no quedé con cicatrices que lamentar. Todos los demás quisieron usarla. Estoy convencido que ése es otro de sus inventos que funcionó y es porque cuando se crea algo con dedicación y amor por otro, esa energía es la que finalmente hace la diferencia. ¿No?

***2** Todo ese recuerdo había llegado a mi mente, subsanando viejas heridas, dando respuestas a mis preguntas. Tal vez por culpa de ese sentimiento de orfandad en el que me vi envuelto días previos a las festividades, no había conseguido ver con claridad. Desde que Stear se fue a la guerra para nunca más regresar, comprendí que perdía al mejor hermano que alguien podía tener y eso fue insostenible por mucho tiempo. Nunca más le abracé con ese fervor como aquella noche y fue un error. Me faltaron abrazos, te quiero, escucharle y compartir mucho más. También fue necesario enojarme menos y sonreírle más, fue necesario no irme enfadado y abrazarlo, quedarme en silencio a su lado. Volví a llorar en Navidad, como aquellos días pasados, pero esta vez no por nimiedades sino que por un dolor de adulto que comprendía mucho mejor las cosas y entendía que la infancia no regresa para darnos una segunda oportunidad. Ya no le sentía en la casa, ya no escuchaba su risa y no me pedía que fuera el primero en probar sus inventos. Hoy reclamaba a mi hermano a ese cielo en el que probablemente habitaba y aseveré de rodillas en el suelo: _"Me has abandonado"_

Mis lágrimas rodaron libres por mis mejillas, por todo lo que me guardé por estúpido protocolo, por considerarme un hombre fuerte y por vergüenza de ser visto. Me di ese permiso de extrañar a mi hermano y sollozar como una niña pequeña si era preciso, sólo para aliviar un poco esa angustia que oprimía mi pecho como consecuencia de lo mucho que lo extrañaba.

Me sequé las lágrimas y alcé mi mirada al cielo buscando aire, su rostro en esas nubes y la paz de mi alma por fin llegó. Un milagro descendió desde tu cielo a mis ojos: Una Navidad de masplu, la inconfundible nieve de Stear. Una solitaria pluma blanca, bastó… bailó con el viento, su suave toque en mis mejillas bañadas en lágrimas y entonces entendí tu mensaje que descendió a la vida otra vez. En un susurro te dije también: "_Feliz Navidad, amado Stear" _

**Fin**

**Lista de música**:

***1** _"O come, o come, Emmanuel" – The Piano guys._

_*_**2 **_"The day before the day" – Dido _

_Temas hermosos, que aconsejo de verdad oír. En especial el segundo por su letra._

_**Notas de autor**: _

_ La pluma… la vimos en la película Forrest Gump. Representa el elemento: Aire y se asocia también a las aves + vuelo = libertad. Yo lo asocio a los ángeles. La pluma indígena, se ve en rituales chamanes, como medio para comunicarse desde este mundo al de los espíritus. Por otro lado también es considerada un amuleto de protección y buena suerte. Y por último, la pluma durante la primera guerra mundial era regalada a algunas personas (hombres) sanos como señal de cobardía por no enrolarse. Interpretaciones hay y muchas. _

_¿Lepes gupustopo? Yapa lepes depejepe…ja, ja, ja, ja. Ya dejándose de broma, les dejé un nuevo cuento con una narrativa más distendida, sencilla, tierna, en ocasiones cómica y muy emotiva. Por medio de un flashback se fusiona la visión de la niñez contra la que se tiene en la adultez y conocemos un poco más la relación de dos hermanos: Archie y Stear Cornwell. Este cuento en especial se lo obsequio a todos aquellos que tienen un hermano (a) y se ven reflejados en alguna u otra medida en esta pequeña historia. ¿Hay chicas que gusten de Archie y Stear por aquí? Si es así, va para ustedes también. =)_

_Gracias por los comentarios, extensos, cortos, por aquellas palabras sencillas o complejas, en privado o públicas. Los de ayer y hoy. Todo lo valoro aunque me cohíba y no sepa cómo responder en palabras a muchas de esos lindos comentarios. Gracias a los anónimos que curiosean y a quienes dejan su nombre: Mayosiete, Zuremi, Remiel22, Ladylyuva, las dos Guest que entiendo me conocen y Martha: me alegra que tu imaginación vuele con la lectura, la mía vuela con la escritura. =) El personaje Alexandre Ferreira da Souza era encantador. _

_Respondiendo a la consulta de LizCarter: Los cuentos que presento, van "casi" por orden cronológico y por el momento, no manejan parejas definitivas comprendo que te guste Terry, pero responder a tu pregunta, sería anticiparme a lo que voy presentando y arruinaría el final de la antología. _

_Más comentarios al review... Gracias por leer._

_**Ladyzafiro**_


	5. Las dos caras de una Navidad

**Las dos caras de una Navidad**

***1** Como desagradable espectro apareció esa inagotable melodía: _"**What child is this"**,_resonando en mis oídos y hurgando en mi mente, todo por culpade las benditas manos de un connotado violinista del restaurant en el que cenaba, eso fue lo que me motivó a llegar hasta ahí. Las personas no cambian y menos en _"la periferia"_, fue lo primero que pensé al ver los juegos que improvisaban los mocosos zarrapastrosos de la calle y que mis ojos cansados iban dejando atrás. Inmediatamente vino a mi mente los relegados cercanos a la avenida sin nombre hace más de veinte años atrás. ¿Qué importaba saber sus orígenes? ¿A quién le interesaba saber cómo y por qué llegaron ahí? ¿Para qué conocer el nombre y la ubicación exacta de sus barrios? Fuera culpa de la vaca o no, a mí me daba exactamente igual. Ellos circundaban esa avenida y yo les apodé así por mi ignorancia, o tal vez, ajeno a la realidad que no me tocó vivir.

Hoy, era otra Navidad más. El Ford A granate conducido por mi chofer tomó el camino que ningún turista y mucho menos un residente de casta quiere ver, menos en estas festividades. En esa ruta escarpada, los escasos adoquines ocasionaron los saltos y esa tabla que llevaba cayera en mis pies como un recordatorio: _"Aquí sigo"_. El húmedo e irrespirable asfalto fusionándose con el olor de un caldo de gallina vieja de cena y el hedor de los alcantarillados, eran nauseabundos. _¡Cómo pude olvidar ratificar mi perfume!_ Me recriminé. Las miradas curiosas, desafiantes y agresoras, delimitando su mundo del mío, por supuesto que las ignoré ya que yo deambulo por donde quiera. La carente visibilidad le otorgaba a las callejuelas y a esas desvaídas viviendas un aspecto lúgubre y olvidado que me advertía estar alerta, en especial de mi abultada billetera. Le pedí al chofer que se detuviera y bajé con esa ridícula tabla con la intención de deshacerme de ella y de su recuerdo. Busqué por un buen rato y finalmente di con el chiquillo indicado y no cabía duda alguna, su impronta y asombroso parecido me decía que era el hijo de la _"Mierda - Marshall"_. Probablemente personas con esas características abundaban en Chicago: ojos pequeños y mirada felina, labios torcidos, cabello negro rebelde sobre su frente, moquillento, pantalones andrajosos, zapatos enlodados y la camisa afuera. Escupió en el suelo y su mirada pendenciera no me cohibió, sin decir nada le tiré la tabla con el ridículo moño enmohecido por los años a sus pies y me subí raudo al auto. _"Feliz Navidad"_ me gritó y esbozó una alegre sonrisa al ver el contenido del sobre. No respondí nada, pero pensé: "_Te lo debía, mierda Mashall"_ y seguí el curso de mi viaje hacia mi cómoda realidad.

*** . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . ***

La Navidad era la mejor época del año porque existía la ocasión en que Elisa y yo le escribiríamos a Santa Claus; eso era con un mes de antelación, es decir un 25 de noviembre. En nuestra lujosa casa victoriana, mi madre nos sentaba frente a la chimenea de la sala y mientras bordaba nos dejaba reflexionar. Sí, reflexionar en nuestros recuerdos de viajes del año para pensar en algo importado, esa era la regla. Quería que sus hijos tuvieran los mejores regalos que nadie más en todo Estados Unidos y el mundo exhibiera, la misión de Santa Claus era responder sumisamente a nuestras peticiones. Papel, sobre, estampilla, goma de borrar y lápiz grafito me esperaban. Tamborilee mis dedos sobre la mesa, repasando esos viajes y la verdad que no reparaba en nada que pudiera codiciar. Tal vez el tren de madera que le vi tallar a un pobre hombre en las calles de Milán. No, eso era muy simple. Podría ser un juego de cubos que vi en una feria libre en España. No, tampoco, era muy aburrido. Un batallón de infantería norteamericano. No, ya tenía suficientes soldaditos de plomo como para liberar una guerra mundial. Unos guantes de beisbol que vendían en una tienda en Nueva York. No, yo no jugaba a eso. Lo que sí me tentaba eran los juegos de ajedrez, ya tenía dos muy lindos y para mi colección; aunque no sabía si existía alguno que tuviera incrustaciones con piedras preciosas como diamantes y rubíes. _¡Buena idea!_ Exclamé. Sin más rodeos se lo pregunté a mi madre, en un principio no supo ni qué decir, pero luego de imaginar esa exótica petición exhibida en la vitrina o en un espacio de la biblioteca respondió: _"Oh sí, pide lo que quieras. Ya sabes… para Santa Claus nada es imposible si se trata de un Leegan." _

Me quedé con su última frase y decidí que era mejor pensar en otra cosa. Miré a Elisa y no paraba de escribir, pese a su apretada y curvilínea letra pidió otra hoja para continuar su larga lista de petitorios como si fuera el último deseo de un batallón condenado a muerte. ¡Cuánta exageración! Le faltaría vida e infancia para jugar con todo eso. Mi madre no le dijo nada, porque para nosotros nunca hubo límites para desear lo que quisiéramos y por lo mismo jamás hubo un "no o eso es imposible". Ella insistía en decir que Santa Claus era íntimo amigo de los Leegan y estaba dispuesto a traernos lo mejor. En mis nueve y felices años de infancia había sido así, aunque otros años mi lista fue extensa y no me faltó nada, este año no sabía por qué no podía pasar del número uno. Pensé y pensé mucho, hasta que creí dar con lo indicado.

—¿Puede una estrella llevar mi nombre, madre? —pregunté mirando al cielo.

—¿Qué?

—Una estrella como ésa —indiqué con mi pequeña mano hacia el firmamento.

—¡¿Y para qué quieres una estúpida estrella?! —preguntó Elisa.

—No lo sé, sólo fue una idea.

—¿Por qué no pides una serpiente de la india? El año pasado has pedido unas arañas y te las trajeron —sugirió y continuó escribiendo su larga lista.

—Las arañas me aburrieron y no me gustan las serpientes son repulsivas. Pensaba en algo original.

—Original. ¡Claro! —murmuró sin despegar sus ojos de su carta.

—No te burles, porque de lo contrario le diré a mi madre lo que has escrito en esa hoja que está allá —indiqué la esquina de la sala de estar.

—¿Cuál?

—La que has desechado en la cesta —dije moviendo graciosamente mis cejas y adivinando sus ocultos sentimientos.

—No he escrito nada importante —respondió para luego sacarme la lengua.

—Yo creo que sí. Fue lo primero que aprendiste a escribir —insistí, hasta hacerla sentir incómoda.

—No sé a lo que te refieres —respondió con fingida despreocupación.

—Te apuesto a que esa hoja dice: Anthony, con muchos corazones. Veamos —dije y me fui corriendo hacia el papelero.

—¡Nooooo!

Era fácil molestar a mi hermana menor con mi primo. Corrimos por la sala logrando que nos reprendiera nuestra madre por esos gritos poco educados de nuestra parte. Antes de que nos enviara a lavarnos las manos para comer, mi padre apareció con una sonrisa, besó nuestras frentes y cuando estábamos en medio de aquella solemne cena decidió contarnos algo que por lo menos a mí, me llamó la atención.

—Pensaba en que la Navidad será dentro de un mes y…

—Sí. Hace un rato los niños estaban escribiendo la carta a Santa Claus, pensé que podías ayudar a Neal a escoger su regalo, tiene problemas para decidirse —pidió mi madre dándole un sorbo a su copa de vino.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, papá —respondí con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, pero eso puede esperar. Yo pensaba comunicarles, que en el banco me han asignado la tarea de organizar la cena navideña que se hace todos los años —nos comentó muy animado.

—Una cena navideña con invitados honorables. ¡Yo, por supuesto te ayudo! —exclamó alegre mi madre, le fascinaba organizar fiestas ostentosas y ser, al día siguiente, el comentario obligado de las reuniones sociales.

—Depende de a qué le llames tú "honorables"

—Horace, personas honorables son por ejemplo: Mc Corkindale, Rothschild, Wickings – Smith, Miette, Mckenzie, Greenlow, Vimeux…

—Ya lo veo. Entonces, entiendo que no me ayudarás porque no es con ninguno de esos aburridos personajes. Hablo de una cena para los más necesitados.

Mi madre palideció repentinamente, pareciera que le tuviera alergia a la palabra porque no paró de toser y se vio forzada a tomar agua. Comenzó una discusión, mi hermana y yo miramos con detenimiento la escena de antología. Jurábamos que si eso continuaba, para Navidad, terminaríamos siendo hijos de padres divorciados como algún moderno matrimonio francés. La escena melodramática sería como el de aquel cuadro que estaba en la sala que no era más que una mala réplica de Bosselman – Chasselat, en él se veía a Josefina desmayada al escuchar por Napoleón que se divorciaría. Mi madre le gustaba imitar todo lo que provenía de Francia, por ser chic, pero lo que no estaba dispuesta a imitar era la moda desde hace unos buenos años que imponía la tan controversial: _"Loi do divorce"._ Ella le aseguró a mi padre que no podía dejar su suerte al viento porque ya tenía dos hijos con él y eso convertía al matrimonio en indisoluble. Rara palabra para mi edad. Le alegó que no podía obligar a sus hijos a participar de semejante bestialidad y que perderían amistades si se vinculaban con gente de esa calaña. Otra palabra de la cual no sabía su significado real y cuando pregunté no me escucharon, entonces decidí hacer una rima. ¿Calaña? Sonaba como alimaña. ¿Sería lo mismo? Por fin notaron nuestra presencia después de diez minutos ininterrumpidos de reclamos.

—Por Dios, ya no quiero seguir esta discusión y menos delante de los niños. He dicho que ellos no van a ninguna cena de muertos de hambre. ¡Y punto! —finalizó mi madre.

—¡Sarah! —censuró mi padre.

—¿No es suficiente donarles un dinerillo todos los años? ¿Es necesario que les obligues a ir?

—Ni siquiera le has preguntado a los niños.

Las miradas se fueron hacia nosotros. La verdad es que yo jamás había estado en barrios pobres de esta ciudad y de ninguna otra, así que no sabía cómo serían los niños de allá. Lo admito: tenía cierta curiosidad. Mi hermana por supuesto hacía lo que mamá le indicara y bastó con que le guiñara un ojo para que comprendiera que debía negarse.

*** . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . ***

***2** Un día observé desde una esquina el esmero de mi padre para que nada resultara mal, cómo se desvelaba por conseguir ayuda de otros millonarios de la zona; me vi afectado por el tiempo que invirtió en organizar ese evento y que le restó a nuestra limitada vida como padre e hijo. Sentí pena, rabia y reclamé su atención, pero sólo logré una caricia en mi cabeza y la petición de que me entretuviera en otra cosa. Pasaron semanas en que mi padre con la ayuda de los señores Peckham y Wiggs organizaron la cena navideña para más de 40 familias de escasos recursos. Pensaron en todo y aparentemente ningún detalle se les pasó por alto, desde la comida hasta la decoración. Manejó las listas de todos sus pendientes y los dejó en su escritorio, al que fui sin ser invitado y sin que me viera nadie. Revisé en esa lista y di con una carpeta que contenía las cartas de Santa Claus de todos esos niños. _¡Qué cantidad de cartas! _

—¿Qué haces? —dijo la voz de la entrometida de Elisa.

—Curiosear.

—¿Y esas cartas?

—Son de los niños a los que nuestro padre les hará la cena navideña.

—¿Son para Santa? —preguntó empinándose detrás de mi hombro para ver las cartas.

—Sí.

—De seguro esos idiotas esperan que nuestro padre les lleve las cartas a Santa Claus, como saben que le conoce —dijo dejando una de las cartas ahí, como si al tocarla con sus manos se le contagiaría alguna enfermedad.

—…

—¿Las estabas leyendo?

—¿Por qué no?

—Neal, léeme una en voz alta —pidió sentándose en la silla del escritorio.

—Para qué. ¿No dijiste que no te interesaba saber nada de los de _"la periferia"_?

—Sí, lo dije…pero estoy aburrida y quiero reírme un rato. ¡Vamos! —insistió.

Obedecí ya que también tenía curiosidad y porque quería saber qué había ahí que llamara tanto la atención de mi padre. Aparte de las espantosas faltas de ortografías en sus escritos todos sus pedidos eran, a mi juicio, muy simplones. Nada de marcas, ni de procedencia del regalo, ni listas largas como las nuestras. Elisa, no paró de reír con un dibujo que adjuntaba una carta de una chica que detallaba cómo quería la muñeca; según ella ese tipo de muñecas no existía y menos para ese tipo de gente. No quiso oír más y se fue dejándome a solas. En realidad corrió a llorarle a mamá para exigir cambiar un regalo y solicitar una nueva muñeca.

Yo, me quedé pensando en por qué razón no pedían algo para solucionar su pobreza o para tener una mejor situación. _¿Santa traería ese tipo de regalos? _Recordé que mi carta, la cual recién había terminado de escribir hace tres días atrás, ya no tenía una larga lista. Pensé también en que por nueve años recibí todo lo que pedía y la suma de esos regalos podía pagar, no uno, sino que todos los regalos de esos chicos y más; pero eludí ese pensamiento lo más rápido que pude. Ése no era mi problema, era el de Santa.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Neal? —dijo la voz de mi padre que acababa de llegar.

—Le buscaba. ¿No iremos a pescar mañana? —pregunté arreglando la carpeta disimuladamente.

—No, lo siento mucho hijo. Mañana, tengo que afinar los últimos detalles que me quedan para la cena de Navidad —respondió apenas tomándome en cuenta.

—¡¿Eso es más importante que pasar tiempo conmigo?! —reclamé molesto. Logré que me miraba por sobre sus lentes de lectura.

—No, por supuesto que no…pero que esas personas tengan una Navidad feliz depende de mí. ¿Lo entiendes? —explicó con una paciencia única.

—No, porque no me importa la Navidad de esas personas. Me importa la de mi familia ―recalqué furibundo. Escabullí su mirada, jugando con una colección de autos que tenía sobre su escritorio.

—Si no te importa… entonces… ¿Por qué has leído las cartas de estas personas? ―preguntó.

De acuerdo. Mi padre tenía esa facultad, de aparentar que no ve pero veía más allá. De no entender pero hacía preguntas extrañas. En resumen: nada se escapaba de su mirada periférica e introspectiva.

—Simple curiosidad ―respondí sin entrar en detalles.

—Ya veo. ¿Viste la diferencia de sus cartas con las tuyas y la de tu hermana? —inquirió y otra vez esa forma extraña de sondear en mis respuestas. Se sentó en un sillón de capitoné y esperó a que respondiera.

—No, no lo sé. No veo ninguna diferencia —respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

—Vamos, eres inteligente. Debiste notar alguna diferencia —dijo invitándome a sentarme a su lado. Eso parecía que fuera un acertijo y me gustaba jugar a resolverlos.

—Sí, que no saben escoger buenos regalos.

Respondí con rabia, sin querer evidenciar mi impresión real. ¿Para qué? Mi padre dio un gran suspiro y me miró en silencio. No era un gesto de haber perdido la paciencia, pero sí el de no haber obtenido la respuesta que esperaba.

—¿Irás conmigo a esa cena de Navidad? —preguntó tal vez agotando una última esperanza, en por lo menos, despertar aun más mi curiosidad.

—Lo pensé y no quiero ir —dije balanceando mis pies que aún no alcanzaban el suelo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero esperar a Santa aquí en casa. Como todos los años —respondí con sinceridad.

—Pero siempre te quedas dormido y cuando te despiertas ya es de mañana. La cena será el 24 de diciembre ―aclaró y eso me pareció interesante.

—Entonces… no lo sé. ¿Por qué debería ir? ―pregunté para saber sus razones.

—Porque podrías pasarla muy bien y porque no me puedes negar que tienes curiosidad por conocer a esas personas.

Mi padre era así, con mirarme podía saber lo que pensaba y lo que llamaba mi atención con una precisión que asustaba. No era algo agradable que lean en uno como si fueras un mapa o un libro abierto.

―¿Y? —dijo esperando mi respuesta.

—Puedo hacerlo cualquier otro día, si le digo al chofer que me lleve y le pido que me pasee por _"la periferia"_. Los veré. ¿No es lo mismo?

—No, no lo es.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque esas personas no son como los animales que acostumbras a ver en los zoológicos o en una tienda de mascotas! —respondió con tono severo.

No supe si reír con esa comparación o qué, pero al mirarle comprendí que estaba muy molesto con mis palabras.

—¿Por qué usted no obliga a Elisa? —pregunté mirándole de rabillo.

—Yo no puedo obligar a nadie. Ni a ti, ni a Elisa.

—Pareciera que conmigo usted lo hace…siempre.

—¿Te parece?

—Ajá.

—Tal vez porque al mirarte hay algo de mí en ti. Así que tal vez… sólo tal vez aún puedo hacer algo más. Enseñarte como es la vida y que seas más compasivo. No lo sé.

Por primera vez le vi preocupado por algo que no comprendí. La llegada de los señores Peckham hizo que les saludara, pidiera permiso para retirarme y les dejara afinar los detalles de esa pronta Navidad con los pobres. Caminé cabizbajo hasta la sala donde se encontraba mi madre junto a Elisa, me esperaban para arreglar el inmenso árbol que estaba junto al piano y del que ya habían avanzado bastante: manzanas relucientes y rojas, moños con cintas doradas, velas, adornos finos de cristal que mi madre adquirió desde Nueva York, un sinfín de otros artículos decorativos que no supe organizar y una estrella de brillo argénteo que me gustaba admirar en silencio. No hablé ni dije nada por un buen rato.

*** . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . ***

La decisión estaba tomada y la excusa perfecta se les presentó de la mano de la tía abuela Elroy que les pidió asistir a la misa de gallo junto con mis primos; mientras tanto mi padre y yo ―en representación de la familia― iríamos a la cena con esa gente. No tuve que hacer esfuerzos por decidir qué vestir porque ya mi madre había escogido el atuendo adecuado: unos pantalones color marengo de franela inglesa con una sencilla camisa blanca de seda que adoraba, una chaqueta gruesa de lana, bufanda, guantes y unos pulcros zapatos negros. La orden de mi madre a la servidumbre fue que apenas llegara, arrojaran todo a la basura para evitar una atroz pandemia de piojos.

—Deberías llevar algo con qué entretenerte —dijo la voz de Elisa justo en el dintel de la puerta. Caminó exhibiendo y alardeando aquel vestido nuevo que le daba una apariencia de muñeca barroca. Por supuesto, no se lo dije.

—Según tú, ¿por qué debería llevar algo?

—Pues porque de seguro te aburrirás y mucho —advirtió, arreglando en el espejo la cinta de su cabello.

—Cierto.

—Ah, además perfúmate mucho, para que no sientas tanto el olor asqueroso que en esos lados abunda.

Elisa tenía razón. Sobre el perfume ya lo había hecho y ya me parecía suficiente, y en cuanto a lo primero pues inspeccioné mi cuarto en busca de algo para llevar; pero todo me parecía aburrido y no me permitiría pasar el rato, hasta que escogí llevar en una caja de madera uno de mis juegos de ajedrez. Saber o pretender jugarlo siempre le confería a las personas aires de inteligencia, y por consiguiente superioridad, me marché con eso rumbo a la novedosa Navidad.

Durante todo el trayecto me fui dibujando estrellas en el vidrio empañado por el vaho, hasta que cambié de entretención y contabilicé los escaparates de lujosas tiendas de la ciudad, que exhibían todavía artículos dignos de ser obsequiados. La luz de la luna filtrándose entre las calles y la nieve que se acumuló esa misma tarde, esbozó un paisaje parecido al de las reproducciones de pinturas de oleo sobre madera de Bruegehl que le gustaba coleccionar a mi padre. Los villancicos de un coro de personas adultas en una esquina y sus rostros alegres me parecían irritables y exagerados, en un arrebato infantil les saqué la lengua. Busqué la hora en el dorado reloj de bolsillo de mi padre, saqué la cuenta y nos quedaba muchas horas para soportar aquel tedio al que me vi obligado a ir y ya quería regresar, pero no dije nada. Volví la mirada hacia la ventana y las hermosas calles quedaron atrás para presentarse ante mí el otro lado oculto de la ciudad, uno completamente desconocido para mis ojos y tan hablado en todo tipo de leyendas. El perfume de mis ropas se perdió entre el hedor de una alcantarilla y me tapé la nariz con mi antebrazo apunto de vomitar, pero igual seguí la ruta expectante de ramas inertes de arboles famélicos, la nieve plomiza por el lodo que parecía emanar de sus raíces y los adornos rústicos de algo parecido al acebo que daban la bienvenida en una que otra casa. El rugido del motor no nos hizo pasar desapercibidos, varios observaron fascinados y boquiabiertos el lujo ambulante de esas cuatro ruedas en el que mi padre y yo viajábamos. Privilegio de pocos. Por un instante tuve miedo de sus rostros ávidos de carencias económicas y creí que en cualquier minuto saltarían como jauría de lobos salvajes a llevárselo como trofeo; con ese temor me aferré a mi padre y él sólo palmoteo mi cabeza en una señal de que me tranquilizara.

Habíamos llegado y me señaló el recinto en el que se llevaría a cabo la cena. _¿Eso era el recinto?_ Lo recorrí en una sola ojeada. En la lejanía se veía que unos enclenques palos de madera y unos cuantos latones nos guarecerían del frío, estábamos literalmente al aire libre. Caminamos con cuidado por el suelo enlodado y escarpado, nos fuimos escoltados por quiltros pulgosos, gallinas, gatos y muchos niños moquillentos, sucios y repelentes de todas las edades, que nos dieron la bienvenida. Reparé en sus atuendos y el olor de sus ropas era el de jabón común que usaría tal vez la servidumbre. Asqueroso. No perdí contacto visual con mi padre, que se fue con los Peckham y Wiggs que ya habían adelantado el trabajo en la decoración y la comida. _¿Qué haría yo ahí?_ Deambulé con autoridad, prestancia y seguridad, todavía sintiendo el escrutinio de un grupo de chicos que no apartaba la vista de mí o mejor dicho de mi atuendo exclusivo. Seguí el instinto de la curiosidad, y en esa comparación mental, me alejé del recinto. Conocía por fin _"la periferia" _y reparé en muchas cosas, pero la principal fue _¿Por qué tenían tantos críos?_ Una sola familia tenía más de mil hijos y de esa manera las carencias se duplicaban. Seguí con mi inspección hasta volver al recinto donde se llevaría a cabo la cena, entré por el costado lateral y mis ojos tropezaron con la decoración que denotaba que sí, allí era Navidad: guirnaldas, esferas de colores dorados, plateados y rojos, un enorme y escuálido árbol atiborrado de pequeñas manualidades de muy mal gusto y a los pies un sencillo pesebre. Elevé mi mirada hacia el árbol y en su extremo tenía muchas estrellas. _¿No que era una sola?_

—Nosotros las hicimos —dijo la voz de una chiquilla, al voltearme la inspeccioné sin disimulo: pelirroja, pecosa, muy blanca y ojos celestes. La miré con desprecio y ella agregó —. Las estrellas, tienen un deseo escrito atrás.

—¿Me hablas a mi? —pregunté arqueando una de mis cejas.

—Sí.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de quién soy yo? ¡Quién te ha dado a ti, la autoridad para dirigirme la palabra! —espeté con arrogancia.

—¿Hay que pedirle permiso a alguien para hablarle a un chico? —preguntó mirándome como a un igual y eso por supuesto que me ofendió, pero ella agregó algo más —: ¿Cómo puedo saber quién eres si no me has dicho tu nombre?

Cierto. Lo pensé pero no lo dije. ¿No era lo suficientemente vergonzoso, que una chica fuera más inteligente que un varoncito de alcurnia y educado en los mejores colegios?

—Já…Increíble…—murmuré con ironía. Estaba dispuesto a explicarle ese porqué, pero nos interrumpieron.

—¡¿Quién es éste?! —preguntó otro apareciendo justo detrás de ella. Pareciera que la chusma se multiplicaba.

—¿Lo habías visto antes? —inquirió otro mordiendo un trozo de pan con manos enlodadas.

—Nunca —respondió un gordinflón pecoso que examinaba mis pantalones.

—¿Y quién es? ¿Alguien sabe? —preguntó a viva voz un chico pequeño y de color.

—No lo sé, no me ha dicho como se llama —respondió la colorina del grupo, obviando lo que valientemente insinué con anterioridad.

—¿No vas a responder? —dijo uno dándome un empellón bastante agresivo.

—¿Te han comido la lengua los ratones de los acueductos que pasan por aquí? —ironizo uno mucho más alto que todos y que yo.

—De seguro es el hijito del señor Leegan. ¿O me equivoco? —dijo la voz grave de un chico, se abrió paso entre el tumulto de críos que se congrego para analizarme.

Repasé en su aspecto: un chico como de mi edad, alto, ojos pequeños, aparentemente flacucho y mordiendo sin clase alguna un palo de fósforo.

—No, no te equivocas —respondí con displicencia y arreglé mi chaqueta de una sacudida.

—Entonces ya conocemos el apellido del señorito: Leegan. Entonces… ¡¿Cuál es tu mierda de nombre?!

No, no era una pregunta, era una exigencia. Busqué a mi padre disimuladamente pero estaba muy lejos de mi vista, retrocedí un paso y el adelanto uno. Decidí que no daría ningún otro paso atrás más y que me defendería si era necesario, aunque no tuviera ni la más remota idea de cómo, porque yo nunca me pelee con nadie. _¿Dijo mierda de nombre? _Eso hizo que hirviera mi sangre y respondiera lo impensado.

—¡¿Y cuál es "tu" mierda de nombre?! Preséntate tú primero, ya que te he traído la cena de esta noche. ¡Malagradecido! —dije sacando en cara las exquisiteces que estaban dejando sobre la mesa y sin medir para nada mis palabras.

Los demás me miraron horrorizados de mi osadía como si me fuera a costar muy caro. Quería verlo. No dijo nada, me miró, caminó a mí alrededor con el pecho erguido, rodeándome, examinándome y en un descuido me quitó la caja que llevaba en mis manos. La abrió sin mi permiso.

—¿Qué es esta porquería? ¿Trajiste un juego de ajedrez? —preguntó revisando su contenido.

—Veo que por lo menos sabes lo que es —dije con una sonrisita irónica.

—¡Por supuesto que sé! —respondió alzando la voz con furia.

—…

—¡Tú, maldito infeliz!…¿Sabes jugar? —preguntó alzando sus cejas y sondeando en mi aspecto.

—Claro que sí —mentí patéticamente.

—¿Sí? Pues más te vale, de eso dependerá tu vida, ya que nos enseñaras a todos. ¡Ahora!

_¿Ahora?_ Balbucee. Chasqueo los dedos y tres de ellos adivinaron su petición, trajeron en poco tiempo unos excajones de tomate e improvisaron una mesa, me indicó el endeble asiento que sacudí mentalmente, no me animaría hacerlo delante de él porque ya me estaba mirando bastante mal como para despertar aún más su ira. Extendió el tablero y empujó la caja hacia mí dándome el permiso para que ordenara todas las piezas, por supuesto que sabía hacerlo: 16 piezas para mí y 16 piezas negras para él. _¿Dónde los ubicaba?_ Un rey, una dama, dos alfiles, dos caballos, dos torres y ocho peones comenté presentándole las piezas ante su mirada, aunque eso era evidente para cualquiera que tuviera ojos.

—¿Por qué yo las negras y tú las blancas? —preguntó con desconfianza.

—Porque sí.

—Empieza el que tiene las blancas. ¿No es así? —preguntó otro que parecía tener nociones del juego. _¡Demonios!_

—Si quieres cambiamos —sugerí restándole importancia al entrometido.

—No, déjalo. Dime cómo se mueve esta porquería —exigió examinando cuidadosamente con sus dedos magullados, uno de sus peones.

—Para empezar, debes comprender que éste es un juego para inteligentes, no es un juego de azar…

—¡Tú!... Grandísimo hijo de…¿Me estás llamando imbécil? —rugió lanzando con un zarpazo las piezas del juego que ni siquiera habíamos comenzado. De forma inmediata se puso de pie con una mirada fiera dispuesto a confrontarme.

Todos se abrieron y formaron un circulo como incitando a una pelea de gallos. No pudieron disimular sus rostros asombrados, pero no por su grosera forma de expresarse, sino que por su conducta agresiva y que al parecer era recurrente. No había reparado en mis desesperadas palabras por evitar tener que entrar de lleno a explicar cómo mierda se jugaba ese condenado juego. Mala idea. _¿Para qué cuernos lo traje?_ La salvación divina vino por parte de mi padre y los señores Peckham que se acercaron a pedir que fuéramos a la velada que daría inicio en ese preciso momento. No le di alternativa de comenzar el pleito y me fui detrás mi padre dejando el ajedrez ahí de regalo, total tenía muchos.

Comenzó la reunión con una sencilla bendición de alimentos del padre Virgil, para seguir con un sermón sobre el compartir esas fiestas con los más desposeídos y el espíritu navideño que no debía faltar en todos los hogares. Disimuladamente busqué a los chicos, estaban esparcidos con sus respectivas familias; menos él que lo vi intercambiar un extraño lenguaje de señas con otros sujetos un poco más grandes, al notar que le observaba movió sus cejas y se rascó el mentón con una brillante cortapluma. Tragué saliva, y aún así seguía con la garganta seca además de sentir como se me heló hasta la sangre que corría por las venas. Sólo yo podía llamar imbécil al matón del barrio, y para colmo frente a sus súbditos. Mi padre me sacó de mis cavilaciones, pidiéndome que tomara asiento en la larga mesa que nos esperaba con todo un banquete: patatas, arroz, puré, carnes, pollo, pescado, lasaña, sopas, hasta todo tipo de ensaladas y postres. Busqué lo que fuera de mi gusto para llevarlo en el plato, si quería vivir debía estar lo más cerca de mi padre; opté por carne y arroz. Apenas pude tragar la comida y no porque fuera mala, todo lo contrario. Observé el gusto y la ansiedad con el que todas esas personas disfrutaban de tener tanta comida a destajo. Mascaban, mordían y hablaban a la vez sin decoro alguno. No me di cuenta cuando ya estaba en el postre y los chicos más pequeños revoloteaban por el entorno, mientras mi padre no dejaba de conversar con una familia. _"¿No irás con ellos a jugar? Aún faltan horas para que llegue Santa"_ dijo. Yo sacudí mi cabeza como respuesta, seguí comiendo la macedonia que entre masticar y masticar, extendí lo más que pude para hacer hora.

—¡¿Y ya terminaste?! —preguntó el individuo al que le temía sentado en el asiento vacío de mi lado derecho. Ni siquiera sentí cuando apareció allí.

—No…yo… —balbucee nervioso.

—¡No me importa! ¡Vamos! Me imagino que ya estás acostumbrado a comer todas esas cosas, todos los días —dijo poniéndose de pie y esperando a que me levantara.

—Por supuesto —respondí y le seguí con el consentimiento de mi padre.

—¿Cómo mierda te llamas? Te lo pregunté antes… —volvió a decir.

—Neal… Neal Leegan —respondí con voz trémula.

—Yo soy el jefe de este barrio y me llamo: Joel Marshall.

No nos dimos las manos, pero su pregunta fue menos agresiva que nuestro primer encuentro. Al parecer las palabras del padre tuvieron algún efecto en su conducta tan hostil.

—Hoy conocerás lo que es la verdadera entretención —prometió.

Por supuesto que todo eso lo dijo sin dejar de pronunciar un sinfín de palabrotas que no supe con exactitud ni qué significaban.

—¿Qué? —pregunté despistado en tratar de no ensuciarme en esa pendiente que escalábamos.

—Así que has traído el ajedrez con la intención de que jugáramos con él.

—No, no es así…la verdad que…—intenté ridículamente de explicarme, hacerlo de seguro que me haría merecedor de una paliza inolvidable.

—¿Y con qué fin traerías un jueguito que no se juega solo?

—…

No podía responder a sus dudas sobre el ajedrez por más que quisiera, reconocer que mentí era probablemente cavar mi propia tumba. Tampoco supe cómo contestar sobre mis intenciones ya que ni yo lo tenía claro y él tampoco lo exigió, sin decir nada me arrastró de la solapa para que acelerara el paso y cuando llegamos lo más lejos posible me soltó de un empujón. Sacudí mi ropa y vi mis pulcros zapatos enlodados. _¡Qué fastidio! _Los demás amigos volvieron a inspeccionarme con aires de autosuficiencia y uno que otro desaprobaba la idea de integrarme, por esa noche, a su selecto grupo. Lo único que hice fue observar cómo se divertían esos chiquillos de la periferia, juegos que en mi vida vi y menos adquirí, era evidente que eran hijos de algún inmigrante ilegal por las curiosas cosas que nunca tuve en mi colección de juguetes. Dejé, sin remedio, que el chico moquillento se apoyara en mi hombro mientras veíamos el trompo bailar y sin parar en el suelo. _¡Qué maestría!_ Expresé en mi interior. El perro calvo no dejó de perseguirme por más que lo ahuyenté y me senté en una piedra, mientras se organizaban en otro juego.

Uno de ellos sostenía una pelota roñosa en sus manos, la tiró en mi cara y yo la esquivé con las manos, rieron ante mi ineptitud y el mandamás: Joel Marshall pidió que me integraran. No sé con qué fin, porque en mi vida había jugado fútbol y no sabía ni qué hacer; sin embargo fue él quien me explicó que jugaría de delantero y que debía patear la pelota dentro del arco sin que la atrapara el bastardo de Stu Stein, el gorila de la esquina. No alcancé a pedir detalles y fui obligado a correr como bestia, a empujar si era preciso para que nadie me quitara el balón e intentar meter el gol; estaba tan metido en dirigir bien el balón que cuando busqué a qué lado estaba el arco, vi con pavor que Stu se había duplicado. _"¡Son gemelos hijo de la gran…! ¡Tú vas por Stu!, es del otro lado. ¡Maldito hijo de…!"_ Chilló el más pequeño y deslenguado del grupo desde un costado de la improvisada cancha. Seguirles el ritmo me tomó tiempo y reconocer cual era Stu y cual era Steve, también. Muchos garabatos me prodigaron, cuando por mi error, perdían un buen pase o la oportunidad de un gol por trastabillarme con mis inútiles pies; hasta que finalmente pude marcar un buen gol, con la ayuda de la mierda de Marshall. Lo celebramos como locos y sentí mi corazón explotar de felicidad al saber que mi equipo ganó.

Vino el descanso en que me extendieron un poco de agua, pero no hubo tal reposo porque me entregaron unas canicas en mis manos y nos fuimos a comenzar con otro juego: _"La ratonera"_ que era una caja con agujeros de distinto tamaño, cada uno de ellos con un puntaje determinado, el más difícil era el agujero pequeño. Estuvimos largo rato y nuestro puntaje fue anotado en una pizarra por el chico Chivot. Nunca supe con qué fin llevaban el conteo, pero yo ocupaba el tercer lugar. Nada de mal. Para finalizar esas horas en espera de Santa Claus, el último juego fue _"el trineo"_ lo presentaron como si fuera una exclusividad, para mí solo se trataba de una horrenda tabla con cabida para dos, sin sentido alguno. _¿Desde donde querían que nos lanzáramos?_ Me indicaron lo alto de una cima, no pude explicar las razones por las que consideraba que lanzarse desde ahí era muy peligroso. Una vez arriba, viendo la vista sentí pavor, mis piernas se volvieron trémulas, pero el sentir el corazón ansioso por probar algo nuevo era insuperable. Un grupo de chicos se pelearon por ser los primeros como si fuera una gran osadía, mientras me explicaron que ese juego también tenía sus reglas: si alguien llegaba a la marca sin caer antes o mejor dicho llegaba vivo, era el ganador. Vi completamente asombrado, como iban tirándose sin temor alguno. Los gritos y la felicidad, a pesar de que varios cayeron antes de llegar a la línea demarcada, eran incomprensibles hasta que llegó mi turno. Marshall, sólo me dio unas escuetas indicaciones en relación a los pies y el movimiento del cuerpo que no pude entender bien y fui empujado cuesta abajo. Literalmente fue el empujón de la muerte, eso fue lo que creí que me esperaba al verme volar porque esa endemoniada tabla adquirió una velocidad impensada. Chillé hasta que sentí que las amígdalas explotarían y la sensación de vértigo en mi estómago fue espectacular. Llegué sano y salvo hasta abajo, y por supuesto, batiendo un nuevo record. Subí rápidamente y entregué la tabla victorioso a ver quién osaba a mejoraba mi marca. El turno era de Marshall se iba subir cuando aparecieron un grupo de chicos que rato atrás vi durante el sermón del padre Virgil. Todos se pusieron en alerta, esperando la indicación de cuando "entrar" a la pelea.

—¿Quiénes son? —pregunté al chico Chivot.

—_Las ratas._ Estos han venido por tu padre.

—¿Qué?

—¿No te lo dijo Marshall? Ellos son rateros profesionales y habían planificado asaltar a tu padre una vez terminada la cena. Él les dijo que no lo harían.

Me impresioné con la revelación, sabía al mirar sus aspectos más que poco gentiles, que eran temibles y la desventaja era alarmante, lo corroboré al ver la trifulca que se armó en cuestión de segundos. Observé impávido como tres chicos peleaban contra uno solo, mientras Marshall todo un experto se las arregló con dos sin problemas pero con una agresividad que nunca vi en toda mi vida. No esperé más, quería entrar a combatir también y cuando uno se dirigió a mí hice mi mejor esfuerzo por pelear con él, pero de no ser por la mierda Marshall no hubiera conseguido noquearlo. Se retiraron avergonzados, humillados, jurando venganza. _¡Farsantes, bravucones!_ Exclamé, cuando ya estaban muy lejos. Nos sentamos todos a reponernos de esa magistral pelea que dimos, con uno que otro mal herido, pero sin bajas que lamentar.

—¿Por qué vives aquí? —pregunté y no sé por qué, tal vez sólo para acabar con el silencio.

—Por culpa de un maldito animal.

—¿Cuál animal? ¿Te refieres a algún político? —pregunté inocentemente al recordar las discusiones de política de ciertos amigos de mi padre.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja —carcajeo —. Aunque podría ser… pero no, yo hablo de la vaca.

—…

Movió su cabeza como desaprobando mi ignorancia, por supuesto que no lo era, pero esgrimió la razón con más claridad, para él.

—No sabes nada de la vida, mierda Leegan —dijo dándome un puñetazo en mi hombro.

—¿Qué sabes tú de mi vida, mierda Marshall? —respondí con otro puñetazo mucho más fuerte en su hombro.

—De ti nada… pero de tu padre, mucho. Es un excelente tipo —expresó y me ayudó a levantarme del suelo.

—Gracias —respondí casi en un murmullo, que él sí pudo oír.

Mi fino traje quedó como trapero de chiquero. _¿Qué iba hacer?_ Apareció de improviso mi padre, se impresiono al verme así y preguntó si había peleado. ¿No era eso demasiado evidente con sólo verme? No estaba, por suerte, moreteado pero mi ropa era un desastre. Llamó a los demás chicos para la entrega de regalos de Santa Claus y volvimos al recinto. Esperé de pie junto al árbol mientras entonaban un par de villancicos y para culminar un violinista tocó: _**What child is this**_. ***1**

Mis ojos viajaron a través del silencio, repasé las emociones en los rostros de ciertas familias junto a sus hijos, los ancianos aún sentados en la mesa satisfechos con esa sencilla cena y finalmente dirigí la mirada a mi padre. "_Si esa noche esos sujetos le hubieran hecho algo"…_ Pensé. El repicar de unas campanas lleno de júbilo la velada y los niños corrieron a saludar a Santa que acababa de llegar, por supuesto que no era él, de seguro el original estaba muy ocupado. Revisé su atuendo y cualquiera podía apreciar que no era el real, era más delgado, sin panza y a leguas se veía esa falsa barba; fui el espectador de cómo cada uno recibía sus regalos y los abrían con ansias. Todos conformes, alegres. ilusionados, estrenaron de manea inmediata sus obsequios. Llegó algo hasta para la mierda Marshall y antes de marcharme, de un empujón me dio la tabla con la misma cinta que traía su regalo. La recibí sin acotar nada más y nos alejamos…

—Veo que te has divertido —dijo mi padre sentado a mi lado, mientras el auto se perdía de la periferia.

—Sí…algo.

—¿Aprendiste algo hoy?

—Sí.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que no quiero ser como esas personas… ¡Nunca! —respondí mirando a los chicos que íbamos dejando atrás.

—Neal.

—…

—Pero… sólo entre los dos, te apuesto que nunca lo había pasado tan bien como hoy. ¿Cierto?

_¿Realmente necesitaba responderle eso a mi padre?_ No, no lo hice, sólo sonreí y al llegar a casa él me cubrió para que pudiera quitarme ese mal olor y ocultar mi sucia ropa de los ojos de mi madre y de algún otro sirviente. Lo hice rápidamente, me lave la cara, me puse el pijama y antes de irme a dormir aparecieron unos ojos somnolientos en la puerta.

—¿Y cómo te fue Neal? —dijo Elisa.

—Ni me digas —refunfuñé empujando con el pie la tabla para que ella no la viera.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que lo he pasado mal —respondí de espalda a su suspicaz rostro.

—Oh, bueno. Ya me lo imaginaba.

—¿No deberías estar dormida?

—Cierto. Ya deben estar los regalos.

—De cualquier forma no los podrás ver porque la sala está con llave y Santa debió llegar por la chimenea —expliqué el proceder de años anteriores y que de seguro este año se volvería a repetir.

—Cierto. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Esperé que se marchara y tomé rápidamente la tabla buscándole un lugar privilegiado entre mis cosas. Eche un último vistazo a ese obsequio, era muy rustico pero me impresionó la velocidad que adquirió sin ser un trineo propiamente tal y sin tener un diseño mejor. Sonreí. Lo guardé en la gaveta destinada para mis trofeos y juegos más queridos, hasta quien sabe… volver a usarlo. Todo, con llave.

Al día siguiente recibí esos obsequios costosos que pedí, no era una gran lista, pero cuando los recibí no me causaron nada en especial. Nada tenía comparación con lo vivido con los chicos de la periferia. Nada me había entregado tanta adrenalina y risas como ese pedazo de tabla que me regaló la mierda Marshall. Sí, eso era un regalo que podía perfectamente decirse que era único en su especie y me lo había ganado yo: Neal Leegan.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Lista de música****:**

***1** "What child is this" – Lindsey Stirling

***2** "What child is this" – Jim Brickman

Dos versiones distintas de un tema navideño, tan lindo. Violín y piano. Recomendable.

_**Notas de autor**_:

_Disculpas por la demora, pero ha sido una semana movida. Otro cuento in extrema res. Este trabajo fue parte de lo que "no se vio" de Tiempo de respuesta (TDR)._ _La vaca tiene relación con el gran incendio de Chicago de 1871, que dicen que fue provocado por este animal al voltear una lámpara de querosene. _

_Cuando pienso en la infancia de Neal y su entorno, me nacen muchas ideas, pero también quiero hacerlas creíbles o mantener ese perfil para hacer entendible su evolución a lo que vimos en el manga o anime. Es lo mismo que me pasó, cuando escribí sobre que la vida de Richard Grandchester y su compromiso con la honra y su título nobiliario, que abordé en TDR. Entonces, pienso de inmediato en "Corazón" del italiano Edmundo de Amicis. Así que este cuento tiene la visión que aprendí con esa maravilla de libro. Considero que hay ciertas situaciones y personas que son atemporales. _

_Neal y su acercamiento hacia una realidad que desconoce y la que en el fondo le atrae descubrir con sus propias experiencias. ¿Cómo es él? Es el resultado de una crianza llena de contradicciones y permisiva. A veces pensé que él no era tan malo como parecía, si fue capaz de "enamorarse" de Candy (claro, a su manera) Conclusión: Corazón, de seguro tenía. Sólo es una visión de las muchas que pueden existir. Tómenla como tal. _

_¿Comentarios? Al review. Gracias, por leer. _

**_Ladyzafiro_**


	6. Rictus, sueños y Navidad

**Rictus, sueños y Navidad**

**_¿Cómo traigo la Navidad a tu corazón?_**

**_Ya no puedo ser y ya no seré._**

**_Pasado fui y hoy ya no volveré,_**

**_y tal vez en tu futuro incierto viviré._**

**_No haré caminos con mis pasos,_**

**_para que te guie a mi sincero cariño._**

**_Entonces, para que viajes a mi encuentro_**

**_vendré en aquellas visitas sonámbulas,_**

**_estaré frente a tus ojos de pradera otoñal,_**

**_desterraré pesadillas que atormentan tu dormir,_**

**_secaré el piélago de lágrimas mustias_**

**_y tocaré dos veces a tu corazón clausurado._**

**_¿Sabrás que sigo aquí?_**

***1** La fiebre cesó por fin. La acompañé en su largo descanso, sentado en el sofá a un costado del ventanal. Negó la noticia tanto hasta terminar extenuada. La luz de la realidad era demasiado cegadora como para mirarla de frente y sin pestañear. Entonces esperé, transmutado como una estatua de bronce: fría, pétrea y solitaria. Ella, clausuró su alma y desde ese día se recluyó entre álgidas paredes, donde nunca nadie más entró.

Contemplé el otoño sacudir sus hojas en esa tolvanera de afuera, ante su paso danzante abandonar a los arboles desnudos y sombríos para luego, extender una alfombra de matices rojos y amarillos sobre la gravilla del jardín; invitándome a deambular en esas horas crepusculares y finalmente marcharse silencioso para darle la bienvenida a la nieve. El frío no caló mis huesos, tampoco los suyos que yacían en su cama entumidos en el desconsuelo absoluto. Ese amargo rictus entre ojos marchitos, su inerme silueta y sus rebeldes cabellos de oro que pasaban más tiempo sobre la almohada que jugando libres con el viento. Parecía que el dormir era el armisticio ideal para dejar de escuchar el murmullo inagotable de los reproches, culpas y remordimientos. Todos juntos a la vez, desvelándola. Con el ceño fruncido se removió inquieta y balbuceo unas palabras inentendibles, apegué el oído a centímetros de sus labios rosa, quería oírla decir mi nombre. Una sola vez. Volví los ojos a su faz y por su mejilla otra vez la evidencia de estar sumida en una interminable pesadilla: una lágrima solitaria.

La oscuridad de esa habitación otra vez llegó, adormeciendo los pensamientos y sus escasas energías. Se acomodó sin abrir sus ojos "_¡Ábrelos! Para que me veas"_ le pido con voz silente. Su sonrisa vuelve a nacer en sus labios con un incógnito sueño…Ahí es donde tal vez, no me he marchado. _¿Será?_ Pensé. _"Entonces… ¿Cómo llegó ahí para quedarme junto a ti?"_ Pregunté. Quise rozar su mejilla con mis dedos trémulos, pero recuerdo que soy etéreo ante ese tacto que ahora extraño y del que en vida no me di la valentía de atravesar. Decidí que no me iría hasta que fuera capaz de escuchar mi mensaje, a pesar de que sus oídos no estuvieron despiertos por semanas, y sus ojos de praderas permanecieron adormilados del dolor, desde esa fatídica tarde de otoño.

Vívido está el recuerdo de sus grandes ojos verdes cuando en el ayer lo transformaba todo en magia, también en futuro y optimismo. _¿Dónde se quedó todo?_ Ya no escuché su risa inconfundible en la mansión, su caminar danzante y libre dejando una estela de lirios, rosas y violetas a su paso, mucho menos la escuché decir mi nombre. Nada. Prometo que esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que digas algo y por fin lo haces:

—Ya no sueño contigo —dijo fuerte y claro. Me acerqué a ella con pasos silenciosos hasta quedar cerca de su almohada.

—_¿Es que algunas vez me soñaste a tu lado, Candy?_ —pregunté queriendo saber más de ella y sus sentimientos.

—Sí, te soñé antes. Mucho, pero ahora…temo olvidarte. ¿Cómo era tu sonrisa? —preguntó al silencio del cuarto. Abrió los ojos, pero su mirada continuaba perdida.

—_Si cierras los ojos me verás…_ —sugerí en un suspiro. Me senté en el suelo junto al ventanal, viendo las gotas de lluvia correr vertiginosas por el vidrio.

—Sí, cerraré los ojos y es ahí cuando espero verte. Por eso quiero vivir dormida, para esperar por ti. Es ahí donde el tiempo se ha detenido, donde sé que siempre estarás para no marcharte —dijo enrollándose bajo las mantas y cerrando los ojos otra vez.

—_¡No! ¡Yo no quiero eso!_ —exclamé molesto. Volví a estar a pasos de su cama, sin saber cómo hacerme notar.

Quería ver sus ojos de praderas hoy y siempre. No quería ser espectador de cómo se dejaba arrastrar por esa insaciable tribulación.

—Tengo miedo —confesó.

—_Dime, ¿de qué?_ —pregunté.

—De olvidarme de ti…

Caí de rodillas junto a su cama. Olvidar. _¿Es eso posible?_ Pensé. Yo estaba seguro que ella, por ser mi primer amor se había convertido en inolvidable. Me quedé por Candy y era su compañero desde el alba hasta caer el crepúsculo, como sombra inalterable y siempre a su merced. Disfruté de su compañía, susurros y cándida belleza, pero nunca me acostumbré a ser espectador de su dolor. Remecí las cortinas como brisa, para que el sol que resplandecía en Lakewood se colara y la despertara: _"Guía tu vida a través de la luz, Candy. Porque ya no te quiero ver viviendo entre las tinieblas"_ Supliqué. No dijo nada sólo se cubrió el rostro con las mantas para escabullirse del molesto destello.

***. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. ***

***2** No quería oír la frase: "_La vida sigue_" Le irritaba. ¿No es eso muy evidente? Con mirar el minutero de un reloj vemos que el tiempo no se detiene. Con observar la luna y las estrellas, vemos morir un día y al asomarse el sol con el alba, el comienzo de otro. Sí, la vida sigue.

Las personas que no le conocen, ante su falta de tino o tal vez el querer generar una reacción, fueron capaces de entrometerse en el proceso de duelo que tenía que vivir y no comprenden que eso es a su propio ritmo. Agradecí la colaboración de mis primos que se preocuparon por su salud. Confío en que los consejos de personas que quieres y aprecias serán capaces de ser escuchadas por ti y generar algún efecto. La reacción que fuera para mí estaba bien; sin embargo a Candy esas palabras le parecieron invasivas, irrespetuosas, y su ira que mantuvo siempre a raya se desbordó al punto de volverse incontrolable. Conocí sus peleas furibundas con uñas torcidas con cualquier objeto inerte que se le cruzara en su camino, mientras farfullaba miles de porqués al eco de su cuarto. Convencida de que era posible alterar el futuro de las personas, a raíz de lo que le advirtieron esa tarde en que se leyó las cartas con una vidente. _"Nada lo hubiera evitado"_, quise contarle. Vociferó palabras injustas y furiosas desde el infierno en que sentía que vivía, hasta ese cielo lejano y desconocido. _"No importa, no lo siente realmente. No es algo personal contra ti. Sólo que no comprende…Por favor, dale tiempo"_ Justifiqué con tanta tristeza.

Candy era una joven sencilla, creyente, noble y amable, lo seguía siendo a pesar de lo que estaba atravesando. La pena debía desaparecer en algún momento y tal vez… _¿Yo con ella?_ Navegó sin rumbo de la culpa al arrepentimiento, del dolor más desgarrador a la sanación que le otorgaban sus inagotables lágrimas.

Un buen día, despertaron su furia, al enterarse que entraron intrusos a mi habitación para tomar sin permiso mis pertenencias. Elisa y Neal han obrado ―sin saber― un pequeño milagro, le obligaron a dar un paso más para que pueda aceptar que me marché. Soy testigo de cómo te ofuscas, de tal manera, que los ahuyentas a todos gritando que no quieres que nada sea removido de ahí y ellos corren ante su temible rostro, asegurando que has enloquecido. Cerraste la puerta con llave y es primera vez que entras a mi habitación desde que ya no estoy, has decidido convertirlo en tu entrañable santuario. Guardó silencio y te veo recorrerlo con la mirada nublada en lágrimas, aspiras el aire encerrado del ayer y cierras los ojos del hoy, para recobrar un pedazo de mi vida ahí. No puedes sentir mi presencia, simplemente no me ves. Ante el temor de que se desvanezca el aroma de mis ropas que abrazabas, esparciste perfume como agua bendita sobre ellas y permaneciste ahí en una vigilia con mi presencia invisible durante dos días. Tienes una esperanza sin sentido, lo sabes pero tu cabeza no puede razonar. No ahora. A veces crees que al despertar estaré ahí y que todo ha sido un mal sueño, imaginas que he hecho un largo viaje y que volveré a tu encuentro en cualquier momento; luego la realidad te evidencia que eso no es cierto. Vuelves a llorar.

Yo me siento satisfecho, porque has salido de tu cuarto y además estás viviendo el primer encuentro con la realidad de que no volveré…Nunca más. _¿Ya lo sabes, no es así?_

Pactó una tregua con sus pensamientos. Cuando tuvo el valor de levantarse fue para marcharse al hogar de Pony, junto a ella la _"Dulce Candy"_ y yo, emprendimos ese largo y silente viaje. Conocí más de su mundo, dónde y con quiénes fue que creció; nos subimos a la copa de un árbol para sentir la brisa helada acariciar nuestros rostros. "_Qué bien se ve todo desde aquí" _Comenté con una sonrisa_. _Compartimos el silencio, pensamientos, recuerdos y otra vez sus lágrimas. _"Llora, Candy. Llora mucho"_ le digo. Las lágrimas son agua salada. Cuando pequeño si tenía una herida mi madre decía que dejara que el mar la bañara y así sanaría. _¿Eso funcionará para ti?_ Tal vez.

Durante nuestra estadía soy yo el que habla todo el tiempo sin ser escuchado. Comento sobre las flores que hay en esa colina que se resisten a ser sepultadas bajo la nieve, los pájaros que trinan alegres a pesar del frío inclemente y de la cercanía de la Navidad. _¿Te gusta la Navidad, Candy?_ Ella no dice ni hace nada, hizo un voto de silencio al cielo y así yo no puedo oír sus secretos. Seguí a su lado con el afán de encontrar una respuesta. _¿Cómo se comunican desde aquí hasta el mundo que abandoné?_ Mi deseo era ser escuchado. Tu corazón aún no estaba listo para dejarme ir y yo tampoco quería. No todavía.

Te comunicas una sola vez. Explicas a la hermana María y señorita Pony, que nunca sientes hambre y si la tuvieras no lo notarías, porque hay un dolor mucho más grande que habita en las entrañas, estrecha el camino hasta tu garganta al punto de no poder ni tragar tu propia saliva, sientes que presiona tu corazón y entonces tus suspiros en busca de aire se vuelven interminables. No dicen nada, te escuchan. Ellas ya habían notado tu falta de apetencia y repararon en que tus vestidos te quedaban más holgados hace dos días atrás, a pesar de eso te dejan vivir de esa manera, pero atentas como cuando las madres le ayudan a un infante a dar los primeros pasos. Intentan convencerte, sin dejar de respetar tu espacio, afuera de tu puerta te espera una leche tibia y unas galletas, con la esperanza de que comas. Unos pequeños te alcanzan la cena de esa noche, y esperan que la pruebes, ante la idea de ser un mal ejemplo para ellos, accedes a darle una probada. No sabe a nada, ni siquiera reaccionas al calor de la sopa bajar por tu garganta. Por inercia masticas la carne y ya sientes que has comido mucho. "_Mañana, cuando veas tu plato favorito sobre la mesa, comerás más"_. Pienso.

Recuperas en algo tus energías y sigo siendo tu compañero en estos días en que ocupada piensas menos y hace mucho más, pero la noche siempre llega. La oscuridad a la que le temes, yo prometo iluminarla con mi luz hasta que el cansancio del día, entre niños que cuidabas, venzan y te duermas en mis brazos imaginarios. A veces no tienes ánimos de levantarte y son los chicos que preocupados sacuden tu cama para que salgas a la vida.

Por fin sostiene largas conversaciones con la noche y las estrellas. Expresas sentirte protegida en el hogar y pretendes no volver a salir de ahí. "_¿Debo preocuparme ante esa revelación? ¿Qué hay de tus planes con la vida, Candy?_" Digo. Ella sólo suspiró y volvió a llorar. Me siento a su lado y miro el mismo paisaje en silencio. Espero…

—Tú no sabes cuánto sufro —contó sollozando.

—_Lo sé, porque lo estoy mirando día tras día_ —le cuento acariciando su mejilla.

—Te extraño mucho.

—_Yo también._

—Esto duele tanto, que ni el aire que respiro es suficiente para apaciguar estos crueles suspiros que se ahogan con mi llanto… —dijo rompiendo en un llanto sin consuelo.

—…

—Sufro porque tenía muchos planes…contigo —confesó.

**_¿Cómo traigo la Navidad a tu alma?_**

**_Soy inquilino solitario del ayer_**

**_donde el fresco céfiro ya no galopa_**

**_y mis palabras se vuelven muda copla._**

**_Donde el arcoíris se ha vuelto sepia,_**

**_y la mañana ya no reina en tu silueta._**

**_Donde el vaho de tus lánguidos suspiros_**

**_no me toca y ni siquiera me roza. _**

**_Perfumo tus sueños y llego a tu regazo_**

**_en un arrullo quieto me quedo a tu lado._**

**_Murmuro lo que no te dije y pensé,_**

**_lo que planee en mis sueños y no cumplí,_**

**_y también, aquella promesa que dejé para después._**

**_¿Sabrás que sigo aquí?_**

"_¿Alguien sabe con exactitud el dolor de otro?"_ Pensé. Somos seres egoístas por esencia y siempre pensamos en el dolor propio. Tú tal vez eres la excepción, por eso y por muchas cualidades más me enamoré de ti. Soy yo ahora el que guarda silencio y siento la angustia encaramarse desde el vientre hasta mi alma. Entonces te confieso: "_¿Sabes?_ _Hice planes para comprometerme contigo, para cuando tuviéramos edad suficiente para ser novios. Tenía planes de vivir otro cumpleaños tuyo y la verdad existían muchas opciones y aún no me decidía por un regalo ideal para ti. En otoño en vez de pensar en mi propio cumpleaños, quería que el tiempo se apresurara para vivir junto a ti la Navidad. Quería proponerte que inventáramos nuestra propia forma de celebrarla, acompañándonos y convertirla así en una esperanza para el futuro de los dos. Existieron muchos planes que se truncaron y que no serían jamás. Debí hacer más y pensar menos". _Cuando termino mi confesión te veo dormir, plácidamente. Agradezco que no hayas oído eso. Vivir consciente de lo que pudo ser y no fue, no es justo para ti.

***. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. ***

Los días pasan frente a la colina y veo el entusiasmo de los chicos en escribir cartas a Santa, en buscar el árbol más grande y frondoso que exista, en adornarlo con manualidades que ellos mismos hicieron, te piden tu colaboración, pero no demuestras interés alguno. Sientes envidia por los que pueden sonreír y ser felices en esas fechas, pero te resistes a permitir que ese sentimiento viva más tiempo en tu mente y se albergue en tu corazón. Lo ahuyentas. Entonces, prefieres dormitar al aire libre sentada frente al padre árbol. _"¿Todavía me buscas en tus sueños?" _Te pregunto sentado junto a ti.

—Quisiera que estuvieras aquí —musitó.

—_Siempre he estado aquí, no me he ido_ —respondí mirando tu mano, imaginando cómo se sentía rozar tu piel.

—En realidad quiero saber dónde te has ido…

Quiero vivir a en tus sueños, reinar en ellos, tener un futuro que sé de sobra morirán al nacer el alba, no importa, porque me recordarás cuando el sol de la mañana los inmortalice en tu memoria. Quiero hospedarme en tus sueños, para sostener la misma conversación que imagino, pero donde tus oídos puedan escuchar. Cierro los ojos también con el deseo ferviente de verte ahí…

***3** La luz blanquecina e infinita, te guía sin temor. Te ves muy hermosa, llevas un largo vestido blanco talle imperio y una diadema de pequeños jazmines de Madagascar. Frente a tus ojos, una ringlera de frondosos álamos y alerces son el camino que decides descubrir, poco a poco, hasta llegar a la cima de una pradera tricolor de tonalidades cetrinas atestados de yuyos y sericuras bamboleantes. Caminas disfrutando del detalle de ese paisaje silvestre e incólume: petirrojos, jilgueros y gorriones, revolotean a tu alrededor dándote la bienvenida; al igual que mariposas azules, anaranjadas y blancas que acaricias y dejas que se posen en tu pelo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonríes. Te sientas a descansar en el césped cerca de los dedales de oro, admirando ese río cristalino que fluye con fuerza sobre los guijarros. Elevas la vista a un cielo tan azul que nunca has visto, la tenue brisa y el tibio sol que acaricia tu mejilla te invita a cerrar los ojos; me acercó a ti cruzando un puente, desde el otro lado del río que nos separa. Tú, aún no me has visto.

**_¿Cómo traigo la Navidad a tu vida?_**

**_Quiero vivir en tus sueños nocturnos._**

**_Aroma agreste de señeros acebos entumidos_**

**_viajen y despierten tus sentidos adormilados, _**

**_y vivan eternamente floridos en tu sonrisa._**

**_Lleva contigo, celestes estrellas _**

**_para que fulguren en ese camino pedregoso_**

**_en que descalzas vagas y me buscas,_**

**_con el dolor engarzado a tu alma._**

**_De ceniza nocturna, danzante, solitaria_**

**_ahora soy ángel en tus sueños vívidos, _**

**_donde en mi abrazo hallaras tu consuelo._**

**_Sabrás que sí…_**

**_Yo siempre estaré aquí, para ti._**

—Candy —te llamo con palabras mudas.

—¿Anthony? —preguntas abriendo los ojos con incredulidad.

Yo te sonrió con mis celestes ojos, me siento feliz porque puedes verme. "_¿Puedo abrazarte?"_ preguntas pidiéndome permiso. Yo asiento, entonces corres a mi encuentro y te recibo por fin entre mis brazos. Nos fundimos en un abrazo largo y tibio, esperado y tan sanador, puedo sentir tu corazón ansioso latir en mi pecho. Aspiro el aroma a jazmines de tu cabello, quiero inmortalizarlo, llevarlo como mi único perfume de aquí en adelante. Tú vuelves a llorar y soy yo quien seca esas lágrimas. _"¿Puedes sentir el dulce tacto de mis dedos en tus mejillas?"_ Me respondes con un sí y vuelves a estrecharme contándome con palabras mudas lo mucho que me has extrañado, sin soltarme me pones al día con cada paso del dolor en tu vida y temes apartarte de mí, que me desvanezca como la bruma. Te preguntas por qué no habías podido soñar conmigo y te explico que tenías que pasar por muchas etapas para sentir tu corazón preparado para verme. El dolor nubla el verdadero deseo de ver más allá de toda lógica. Conversamos largo rato.

—_¿Qué vas hacer para Navidad?_ —te pregunto. Noto tu angustia en tu mirada y sonrió.

—¿Qué harás tú? —respondes de vuelta.

—_Navidad es hoy._

—¿Si? No me di cuenta de lo rápido que paso el tiempo —me dices sorprendida.

—_No te has dado cuenta porque has estado muy encerrada. ¿No lo crees?—_recrimino tocando tu menuda nariz con mi dedo índice.

—¿Has visto eso? —preguntas avergonzada.

—_Sí, se me ha permitido ver todo lo que me ha sucedido a mí y mis seres queridos desde el accidente._

—El accidente… yo… no quiero… traer eso a mi mente —balbuceas con aflicción.

—_Lo entiendo._

—Pero…¿Tú estás bien? Es decir, ¿no sientes dolor?

Con ansiedad, buscas en mí algún rastro de una herida sin sanar, pero no encontrarás nada.

—_No, no siento dolor. Estoy bien —_te aclaro para que te sientas tranquila.

—Me alegra saberlo.

—Ya que estás aquí. ¿Vienes conmigo? —propongo extendiendo mi mano para que se ponga de pie y caminemos a otro lugar.

—¿Adónde?

Nos hemos trasladado a una pérgola cerrada, los cristales son tan sutiles que no parecieran vidrio porque se puede ver la blanca nieve nítidamente, pero desde ahí no sentimos frío. En una esquina un enorme árbol, el más hermoso que tus ojos hayan visto, miles de pequeños objetos lo adornan y luces que parecen luciérnagas duermen en un dulce arrullo sobre sus ramas. Te indico que falta la estrella y la alcanzo a tus manos tibias, ayudo con la escalera y subes a colocarla. Admiramos el árbol por largo rato y en completo silencio, pero te preocupas de mantenerte cerca de mí, para que no me vaya a ninguna parte. Sostenemos una larga charla con nuestras miradas, con palabras que nadie más oiría porque viajan desde mi alma a ti: mi alma gemela. Almas así no necesitan decirse nada.

Te invito a sentarnos a la mesa que nos espera para tener la primera cena que nunca vivimos y despliego el encanto que apenas conociste de mí. Lleno la copa de agua y te la ofrezco para hacer un brindis por ese momento, por estar ahí juntos. Vuelven tus lágrimas al rostro y extiendo un pañuelo para secarlas.

—_No quiero que llores más —_te ruego.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. A veces pareciera que las lágrimas nunca cesaran —comentas con honestidad.

—_Algún día serán menos —_digo con una sonrisa.

—Pero no quiero olvidarte. No quiero que me dejes y que te vayas —aclara con desesperación.

El que dejes de llorar por mí, no significa que me olvides, sino que aprenderás a vivir con la perdida…para que comprendas eso falta tiempo. Un poco más de tiempo.

—_No me olvidaras, ni me voy a ningún lado._

—¿Cómo lo sabes eso? —dices sondeando en mi mirada.

—_Cerrarás los ojos y mi rostro, con la expresión que tú quieras inmortalizar, vendrá a tu mente._

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntas otra vez, cerrando los ojos por segundos, no quieres correr riesgos.

—_Sí, porque quiero que me recuerdes feliz. Sin dolor, sin sufrimiento._

—¿Te olvidaras de mí?

—_Nunca, eso es imposible —_respondo, sosteniendo tus manos entre las mías.

—¿Qué hay con tus cosas?

—_Son eso…cosas. No es necesario que me busques y me añores con objetos. _

—¿Entonces cómo te recuerdo? ¿Cómo puedo rendirte siempre un homenaje?

—_Llamándome en tus sueños. Con el aroma de una rosa. Cultivando una rosa… pero por sobretodo…Viviendo… Candy._

—Anthony…

—_Ahora come. ¿Lo harás de aquí en adelante?_

—Sí.

—_¿Prometido?_

—Prometido.

Comemos el abundante banquete que nos espera. Te miro a través de la luz de las velas y tú también me observas. Intento capturar el detalle de ese momento para llevarlo siempre conmigo y sé que tu también. ***4** Te pido que bailes conmigo, como aquella vez en esa fiesta en casa. Giramos con la melodía, te abrazo y sonreímos con ese danzar de nuestros corazones. Sabemos que los villancicos no se bailan, pero realmente no importa, sólo quería tener la oportunidad de abrazarte escuchando mi villancico favorito: _"Still, still, still"._ Nos detenemos y beso tu frente, es una bendición de mi parte y también una despedida, pero no quiero que lo notes.

Accedes a salir al jardín de rosas, jazmines, violetas y amapolas, que admiras con alegría. Caminamos por el sendero de piedrecillas, te conduzco de la mano y te muestro un pequeño globo aerostático blanco. Entiendes de inmediato lo que quiero que hagamos: escribimos unos deseos en un papel y lo depositamos en la canasta. Los dos lo soltamos y dejamos que se eleve, gire y se pierda con la brisa, esperamos que ese mensaje llegue al destino que planeamos. El cielo.

—¿Puedo saber que deseo has pedido? —preguntas muy curiosa.

—_Sí. Que seas feliz hoy y siempre. Que siempre exista la Navidad en tu vida, Candy._

—¿Navidad?

—_Sí, la Navidad es la fecha que más amo del año porque significa esperanza, alegrías, bendiciones…y quiero que eso siempre exista en tu vida._

—¿No me preguntaras lo que he pedido yo?

—_Ya lo sé._

—¿Cómo? ¿Lo sabes?

—_Sí, has pedido no olvidarte de mí y que no muera, pero yo te digo que no he muerto. ¿No me ves?_

—Pero, no es lo mismo. Sé que esto es un sueño y cuando despiertes no estarás.

—_Sí_, _despertarás y estaré cada vez que me recuerdes._

—Pero…

—_¡Feliz Navidad, Candy!_ —le digo y otra vez la estrecho entre mis brazos.

Conversamos largo rato, sentados en unas pircas de piedras rosas y ante nuestros ojos un desierto florido, el que jamás has visto en tu vida. Es probable que quieras recordar con exactitud las palabras textuales de nuestra conversación, pero cuando despiertes no te acordarás; sin embargo tendrás la tranquilidad habitando para siempre en tu alma. En los sueños puedo ser quien quise ser y el tiempo no me lo permitió, expresé lo que me faltó, abracé con el alivio que las palabras no pueden otorgar e impregné todos tus sentidos, con el aroma dulce de las rosas, para que sepas que cuando ese olor exista en tu realidad es porque estaré cerca de ti.

Tus sueños me han servido para viajar desde este mundo al tuyo y contarte, revelarte como estoy. Soñemos, entonces que estamos viviendo la Navidad que ambos planeamos, una Navidad única y la última para los dos. Yo renuevo tus energías y tú las mías. Comprenderás que no debes temer a la oscuridad porque no es eterna. Sabrás que iré a tu llamado y sostendremos largas conversaciones cada vez menos dolorosas, porque un día entenderás que la vida no termina con la muerte, más bien continua de otra forma y tú la conoces cada vez que te dejas llevar en los sueños…

Despiertas. Tu almohada está húmeda con las lágrimas que has derramado, pero aún así tienes una sonrisa en tus labios. La Navidad llegó esa mañana al Hogar y todos se sorprenden de tu cambio. Hoy simplemente estás radiante, silbas una melodía: _Still, still, still_. Alegre ayudas en los quehaceres, adornas la mesa y te preocupas de ayudar a la hermana María en la cena de esa noche.

Dejas un espacio con una rosa frente a ti, cuando invitas a pasar a todos los chicos les pides que respeten ese asiento y te obedecen sin decir nada. Ahora, eres tú la que me invita a sentarme frente a ti. Ante los ojos de los demás es un espacio vacío, pero para ti es mi presencia que te acompaña desde ese minuto, como el de un ángel. Sonríes y murmuras: "_Feliz Navidad, Anthony" _y yo te respondo: "_Feliz Navidad, Candy"._

* * *

**Lista de música**:

***1** "I grieve" – Peter Gabriel.

***2** "The see sun" - Dido

***3** "The Journey" – Fiona Joy Howkins.

***4** "Still, still, still – The piano guys o Jon Schmidt

_**Notas de autor**__**: **_

_Cuento en que abordo las etapas del duelo, sin orden lógico y a veces repitiéndose todo una vez más, avanzando y al día siguiente retrocediendo. Quien ha vivido una perdida lo sabe. No hay tiempo, fórmula, ni estructura para enfrentar el dolor y mucho menos cómo superarla. Poema se llama: ¿Cómo traigo la Navidad? es de mi autoría. Para la persona que me preguntó en un correo ¿Y tus poemas cuándo? Ahí está uno, el resto ya se viene. _

_Originalmente partes de este relato pertenecía a otro fanfic que he escrito y me falta por terminar, pero lo he adaptado en este caso para Anthony. Primera vez que sale a la luz un trabajo en que el personaje principal es Anthony junto a Candy, por eso se los obsequio al grupo AMDA. ¡Feliz Navidad chicas! _

_Lo que tengo pendiente. ____Ladylyuva: Gracias por tu comentario anterior y por tu buena vibra. _Fluttershy: tus sencillas palabras llegaron en el momento indicado e hicieron la diferencia para mí. Gracias. 

_Comentarios al review. _

_**Ladyzafiro**_


	7. La visita de una sílfide en Navidad

**La visita de una sílfide en Navidad **

"_La visita de una sílfide con cabellos de sol y fuego, ojos celestes, piel marmórea y con un caminar danzante y pausado que envidié. A veces era alegre y en ocasiones reservada, en otras profería tantas preguntas que me hicieron pensar y dudar del mundo en el que construí mi grandioso y exclusivo reino. ¿Dónde había dejado sus enormes alas iridiscentes? ¿Dónde las guardó para que no las viera y se las pidiera prestada? ¿Las desplegó cuando se marchó para siempre en aquella Navidad de 1904?"_

***1** La palabra imposible no existía en su vocabulario y tampoco el no como respuesta a sus insólitas peticiones. Siempre tuvo lo que quiso y no le significó ningún esfuerzo más que expresárselo a su madre y a los días siguientes lo tenía ante sus marrones ojos. Lo mismo regía para su hermano, sólo que a él todo se le rompía o lo dejaba tirado por ahí. ¿Ella? No, era muy cuidadosa. Sus exigencias llegaron a tanto que tuvieron que habilitarle un cuarto especial para guardar todos esos objetos que fue coleccionando a lo largo de sus seis años y que nunca desechó. Muchos de ellos se exhibían como piezas de museo, permitiendo sólo el contacto del polvo, y muchos otros, seguían sellados en sus respectivos envoltorios en espera de esos juegos inexistentes. Nada se movía de su lugar y nada era tocado sin que ella no se diera cuenta. Cada día antes de bajar a sus quehaceres de niña de bien, abría la puerta a ese mundo mágico para cerciorarse que todo seguía intacto y sólo así se marchaba tranquila.

Para Elisa Leegan era: _"la habitación de Santa"_, fue como le llamó un día cualquiera de verano. En su imaginación creía que así debía ser el taller de Santa Claus; aunque después de la repartición de juguetes por todo el mundo en una blanca Navidad, de seguro, terminaba desierto. Eso a ella por supuesto, no le pasaría: nunca. Ante sus ojos de niña, superaba con creces a Santa y en esa carrera por tener y tener comenzó a guardar también los juguetes que le regalaban amigos y parientes para el cumpleaños, viajes y variados premios por sus excelentes calificaciones en sus estudios o buenas acciones del mes.

Aquella soleada tarde dejó de entretenerse en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hermano y decidió irse a ese cuarto a jugar a solas.

—¡Hola! —saludó la voz de una grácil niña de su misma edad.

Ya la había divisado en la fiesta, era imposible no verla por su llamativo cabello rubicundo, piel marmórea y esos enormes ojos celestes que la hicieron destacarse entre las cabezas de los demás pequeños de abolengo. Elisa, respondió el saludo y obstaculizó la puerta, como no la conocía no sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones ocultas.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó empinándose para ver.

—Vine a ver mis juguetes —dijo la pequeña Elisa y cerró la puerta impidiendo que la intrusa viera.

—¿Puedo ver? —pidió con una tímida sonrisa.

—No, por supuesto que no —respondió con desdén y la empujó para que se apartara de su camino.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es privado —explicó alarmada ante la intromisión de esa molesta desconocida.

—Sólo echaré un vistazo.

—¡No quiero! —exclamó volviendo a obstaculizar el paso.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no.

—Ah, ya veo. De seguro ése es tu lugar favorito —dedujo la chica con una sonrisa amable y comprensiva.

—Sí, porque están todas las cosas que me gustan. Por eso no quiero que nadie entre aquí, para que no se cambie nada de lugar. N- a- d- a —moduló moviendo sus rizos con cada uno de sus gestos.

—De acuerdo —dijo la pequeña dando la media vuelta.

Elisa examinó su sencillo vestido, peinado y hasta sus opacos y raídos zapatos. Nada era mejor que el vestido de muselina blanco que ella llevaba puesto, así que de inmediato cambió de parecer.

—¡Espera!… ¿Quieres ver? Haré una excepción contigo.

Abrió la puerta que en su fachada tenía una corona de acebo y un cartel que decía: _"Habitación de Santa Claus"._ Orgullosa de ser la feliz dueña de los artículos que atiborraban el cuarto: miles de muñecas de todos los países ―desde porcelana hasta de trapo―, caballos de madera, baleros, un castillo enorme, exclusivos guiñoles, tres hermosas calesitas musicales, cinco juegos completos de tazas de porcelana china, cajitas musicales, fanales, etc. Una juguetería completa era el mundo que le pertenecía. Sonrió satisfecha al ver el rostro estupefacto de la intrusa, tratando de decidir cual juguete admirar de cerca.

—¡Wow! Son muchos juguetes. Creo que son más de veinte muñecas ¿no? —dijo por fin la pequeña. Giró ansiosa como una mariposa, admirando muy emocionada el hermoso cuarto que le parecía de ensueño.

—¿Crees? Já. ¡Son más de veinte! —respondió colocando los ojos en blanco —. De seguro es hasta ahí donde sabes contar.

—¿Alguno se ha repetido? ―preguntó sin apartar la vista de una muñeca de Jumeau.

—No los tengo acá.

—Es decir, ha pasado.

—Hmmm. Sí, pero ésos los desecho. Acá no hay nada repetido —aclaró molesta con sus preguntas.

—¿Dónde está la basura en tu casa? —dijo la pequeña sonriéndole.

—No me parece divertido —espetó mirándola de soslayo.

—¿Y esto?…¡Qué lindo! ―exclamó la chica corriendo a tocar un fanal con mariposas de vívidos colores.

—¡No! No toques nada —gritó deteniéndola con brusquedad.

—¿No lo puedo tocar? Entonces… ¿cómo juegas tú?

—Jugando.

—¿Cómo? —volvió a preguntar.

Elisa le dirigió un desprecio y se recostó en el sofá Cleopatra frente al ventanal. No respondió. La pequeña pudo entender que muchos de esos juguetes ni siquiera habían pasado por sus manos. Extraño. "_Cuán triste podía ser el destino de un juguete sin uso"_. Pensó.

—Ah, ya veo. Tú tampoco tocas casi nada de lo que hay aquí.

—¡Cállate! Tú qué sabes —espetó furibunda.

—¿Y de qué te sirve tener tanto si no usas nada? —preguntó sentándose en un escabel frente a Elisa, sin ser invitada.

—¿Cómo de qué me sirven? Son muchas muñecas, es decir, los juguetes son muchos y no tengo tiempo para todos ellos. Los guardaré para cuando quiera jugar —justificó acomodando la tacita de té sobre el platillo.

—Pero hay algunos que ni siquiera les has sacado de sus cajas ―dijo indicando un muñeco de porcelana vestido con ropas de otro siglo.

—¿Y? —preguntó alzando sus hombros.

—¿Crees que tendrás edad para jugar con ellos toda la vida?

No sabía responder a tantas preguntas ya que era algo que nunca pensó. Había escuchado por su padre que existían coleccionistas que dedicaban su vida a buscar objetos que fueran exclusivos y de su gusto. Coleccionistas de servilletas, estampillas, monedas, relojes, calendarios, autos, vestidos, zapatos, etc. ¿Existirían coleccionista de juguetes? De seguro ella sería una y la más famosa. A pesar de habérselo comentado a esa chiquilla, insistía en el interrogatorio.

—Por ejemplo, esa muñeca de allá. ¿Cuándo jugarás con ella? —indicó una sencilla muñeca de trapo con enormes trenzas y vestidito de muselina café.

—Mañana.

—Mañana jugarás con 3 ó 4. ¿Y qué harás con todas ésas? —preguntó indicando a todas las demás que dormían expectantes en los estantes.

—Pasado mañana.

—Pasado mañana vendrán otros. ¿No se acerca tu cumpleaños?

—Sí, y ahí recibiré alrededor de 200 regalos —respondió mirándola con altivez.

—¿Y si ya no tienes espacio acá? ¿Qué harás?

—Ampliaré la habitación, hay muchos cuartos en esta mansión —aseguró ante algo que ella no había pensando.

—…

—¿Te impresiona no? —preguntó ella al verla guardar silencio y acabar con su molesto interrogatorio.

—Sí, aunque… ¿Por qué le has puesto a esta habitación Santa Claus?

—Uf…porque de seguro él tiene uno parecido, con sus duendes hacen los juguetes de todos los niños del mundo. ¿No?

—Sí, pero esos juguetes se van todos en Navidad —concluyó su nueva amiga.

—Mal entonces, porque los míos no se irán jamás de aquí.

—¿Y si mañana te sucede algo?

—Algo como qué —respondió con una mueca.

—Como algo que te impida venir al cuarto.

—Ah, bueno, eso puede pasar. Siempre que yo quiera —respondió con arrogancia y continuó —. De hecho a mi madre y a mí, nos gusta irnos en el verano, a Lakewood y otras veces hemos pasado meses en Europa.

—Entonces nunca tendrás tiempo para jugar con todo, para cuando creas que puedas ya no te gustará jugar con nada, porque no serás niña toda la vida.

—Qué cosas raras dices. ¡Eres muy extraña! —exclamó molesta.

La chica no se marchó, se quedó entretenida jugando con unos móviles que estaban ahí desde que Elisa nació; su madre había comenzado con esa habitación cuando decidió guardar los numerosos regalos que le dieron antes de su nacimiento, y ella, continuó aumentando la colección.

Elisa no necesitaba amigas. De hecho no las tenía, nadie quería sentarse a observar sin tocar nada "_¿Para qué venir aquí si ya existen los museos y son tan aburridos? Al igual que tu habitación y tú… son muy aburridas"_ dijo la última amiga que llegó a esa casa y de eso ya había pasado más de un año. Cuando sus padres le preguntaban por sus demás amigas, ella les decía que eran un montón de niñas envidiosas que no soportaban ver su riqueza. "_¿Quién las necesitaba si podía pasar horas admirando todo lo que tenía?" _En este cuarto siempre sería Navidad y nunca se iría.

*** . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . ***

***2** A pesar de que esa habitación tenía una vista maravillosa hacia el tupido boscaje, donde la despedida de la primavera perfumó el viento por última vez, y el imponente manto de nieve fulguraba ante el tímido sol, ella no lo notó. Cuatro veces a la semana e inclusive dos veces en el mismo día venía esa niña, a la que nunca le preguntó nombre ni de donde era, aparecía en momentos específicos y de la misma forma desaparecía batiendo su pequeña mano y dándole las gracias por ese nuevo día. Su visita se convirtió en imperceptible rutina: en silencio se quedaba junto a ella observando los juguetes nuevos; en otras llevaba un libro, se sentaba en el escabel junto al ventanal y leía, en alguna ocasión, simularon tomar el té en esas exclusivas tacitas Dresden. Ella una princesa de un país lejano y su amiga una condesa de Italia.

Elisa, pensó que era una amiga invisible, ya que nadie le prestaba atención y cuando preguntaba por ella no podía dar detalles porque no sabía su nombre. Tenía presente que le preguntaría, pero se distraía en sacudir y reorganizar sus juguetes que se le volvía a olvidar. De lo único que fue consciente al mirar el calendario que colgaba detrás de la pared, era de la cercanía de la Navidad. Quedaban sólo semanas y ese cuarto crecería y su amiga tendría mucho para admirar e envidiarle.

Esa tarde la vio llegar y ésta vez sentarse en el sofá Cleopatra frente al ventanal; la luz que se colaba a través del manto de cortinas oscuras llegaba a su faz, su piel marmórea destellaba haciéndola lucir como una etérea sílfide. Ella quería brillar así. Con la duda rondándola, se acercó y con un dedo tocó su cabeza.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó arreglándose el desorden del cabello y apartando la vista del libro.

—Me cercioro de que eres real.

—¿Qué? Por supuesto que soy real.

—Físicamente sí, tiene orejas normales y una estatura similar al de una persona, pero tu forma de ser es… extraña —dijo mirando con detenimiento lo que describía.

—No te entiendo.

—Tengo mis teorías.

—¿Qué son teorías?

—Bien podrías ser un elfo o algún otro ser mitológico. Tal vez algo peor que eso como una silfi… no sé cuánto —dijo Elisa pensando en lo que su padre le había leído hace unas semanas atrás.

—¿Sílfide?

—Exacto.

—Somos distintas sólo eso, pero soy una común niña humana, como tú.

—Sí, eso es evidente.

La inspección de Elisa, no cesó. Cada detalle de sus gestos, apariencia y hasta pensamientos le hacían dudar de qué lugar era que provenía. Si era humana "_¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera marchado ya si no la dejó jugar con nada?_" Pensó. No, no podía ser una chica normal.

—Esa muñeca es la más linda —dijo señalando por fin una que le gustaba más por sobre las otras.

—Claro es alemana. Esa también es linda aunque tiene otro color de piel —indicó la hermosa muñeca de piel morena.

—Mhhh, no lo había notado.

—Realmente eres muy tonta. ¿Qué eso no es evidente?

—…

—Se acerca Navidad y estaba poniendo mi lista de regalos dentro de un sobre —contó batiendo la carta en la cara de la pequeña sílfide.

—¿Lista? ¿Y a pesar de que tienes todos esos regalos quieres más? —preguntó sorprendida.

—¿Y qué pasa si alguno se rompe?

—Siempre tendrás otro.

—¿Y si se rompe el otro?

—Tienes de sobra para reemplazarlos —respondió sin mirarla.

—Nada sobra, puede que se me acabe lo que "sobra" —replicó angustiada ante la idea.

—Tú te pareces, en cierto modo, al gigante egoísta del cuento, pero además eres avara.

—¿Cuál cuento?

—¿No lo tienes entre tu colección de juguetes?

—Creo que no.

—Desde hoy te llamaré la gigante egoísta – avara —dijo tocando con su dedo índice la frente de Elisa, esa era la forma de bautizarla.

—No me parece divertido —espetó limpiándose su frente.

—Lo siento, pero… ¿No has pensado en lo que puede suceder con esos juguetes si se viene un incendio?

Eso no estaba dentro de sus planes. Nunca lo había contemplado siquiera y la sola idea le generó una creciente angustia al punto de desvelarla y tener recurrentes pesadillas nocturnas. Dos días después tomó la decisión de trasladar la mayor cantidad de juguetes a la casita del árbol que hace dos años construyeron para ella. Convencida de que ahí todo estaría seguro. Demoró en llenar el espacio, de no ser por su nueva amiga que apareció justo para ayudarla a sostener la escalinata circular del árbol y también acarreó el resto de juguetes que estaban sobre el césped. Cuando terminaron, ella se marchó.

Elisa, observó sus pertenencias dentro de la casa de árbol, ya no quedaba espacio ni siquiera para sentarse y la decoración que tenía se perdió entre tantos regalos apilados. Pensó que debería comenzar a coleccionar libros y cuentos, ya que los juguetes no eran suficientes o mejor dicho ya casi no existía nada nuevo creado que ella ya no tuviera. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue el cuento que la chica le mencionó, ni siquiera sabía que significaba _"egoísta"_. Así que camino a casa se desvió al cuarto de Neal y le preguntó y éste le respondió no tener la menor idea. La duda siguió. Mientras desayunaba junto a su madre, se lo preguntó, pero recibió una respuesta poco clara. La duda no se disipó. Sólo le quedaba una última alternativa: su padre y lo buscó en donde siempre se encontraba trabajando, la biblioteca.

—Papá ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

—Dime, hija.

—¿Qué significa ser egoísta?

Se dirigió a la biblioteca y sacó un diccionario, leyó la definición en voz alta: _"Excesivo aprecio que tiene una persona por sí misma, dejando de lado al resto." _

—Hmmm. ¿Y qué es ser avara? —preguntó otra vez.

También buscó la palabra en el diccionario y la leyó: "_Se aplica a la persona que acumula gran cantidad de dinero y no lo utiliza."_

—Ya lo imaginaba, no puedo ser así —dijo con un tono de alivio.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que no puedo ser egoísta - avara, como me lo dijo esa chica sílfide.

—¿Alguien te llamó así? —Elisa asintió—. Ya veo, entonces tiene sentido. Porque creo que lo que ha querido decirte es que tú acumulas muchos juguetes y no los compartes con nadie. ¿Comprendes?

—Pero usted dijo que los avaros son personas que acumulan gran cantidad de dinero, yo no lo tengo, sólo tengo muchos juguetes que me son regalados. Entonces no es lo mismo.

—Sí, pero la definición se puede acomodar a ti con tus juguetes.

Con una mueca en sus labios se cruzó de brazos, no le gustaba para nada que esa definición se aplicara a ella, pero meditó en ambas y sacó sus propias conclusiones. Miró a su padre y le hizo un reproche a su conducta de los últimos meses:

—Mhhh. Entonces… ¿Por qué usted nunca me hace regalos? —preguntó sondeando en su rostro.

—Te los hice hasta aquel día en que entré a esa habitación que le llamas Santa Claus y desistí de darte más, porque ya tienes muchos —respondió él sentándose frente a su hija.

—Entonces usted también es egoísta porque no piensa en mí. ¿No es ésa la definición que me ha dado sobre el egoísmo?

—Sí, pero…Elisa, porque pienso en ti es porque no te hice más regalos. La Navidad no es eso que ves en esa habitación —respondió su padre tomando de sus manos con dulzura.

—¿En Navidad no se hacen regalos?

—Sí, pero tienen otro significado. Tienes que tener en cuenta que es el cumpleaños de alguien: Jesús. —respondió acariciando la pequeña cabeza de su querida hija.

—Cierto, pero es una tradición los regalos. No tenerlos no sería Navidad.

—Navidad es compartir lo que tienes con otros. Espero que tú algún día lo entiendas y ojalá sea antes de que seas mayor —dijo dándole un beso en su frente y volviendo a trabajar a su escritorio.

No comprendió, pero no importaba para eso estaba Santa Claus y no conocía a nadie en la historia que le dijera que no le hubieran traído algo para Navidad. Corrió al cuarto y al abrir la puerta la rubicunda sílfide no la esperaba sentada en la silla como siempre, en su lugar había un pequeño paquete envuelto con una cinta roja y una nota: "_Te dejo mi obsequio para ti, para esta Navidad" - Florence Shields._

¿Debería abrirlo? Aún no era Navidad, de hecho faltaban varios días. Decidió esperar si bien eso acrecentaría las ganas de saber qué tenía ese paquete, bien podía entretenerse en otras cosas y olvidarse del regalo. Lo analizó por enésima vez, un envoltorio vulgar y una cinta mal armada era la evidencia de que ella misma lo había envuelto, por lo mismo no podía pedir que fuese algo exclusivo. Intentó distraerse para no pensar pero resurgían las curiosas ideas de qué cosa estaba bajo ese envoltorio: una corona de flores especiales que no se marchitaban, un conjuro mágico para verse siempre linda aunque ella sintiera que no lo necesitaba, unas enormes alas iridiscentes, a pesar que nunca le vio tener unas. Muchas cosas podía imaginar.

Al ver que la sílfide no vino en los días siguientes, a pesar de haberla esperado, decidió preguntarle a la servidumbre y su asombro fue tal que no podía creer lo que le confidenciaron. Florence, era la hija de la cocinera de la casa. Ya no debería vincularse con ella porque si alguien se enteraba de que dejó entrar a la hija de una sirvienta, sería una vergüenza por no saber escoger sus amistades. Decidido, no se acercaría a ella y tampoco la dejaría volver a entrar a su casa y mucho menos compartir juegos en la habitación de Santa, si llegaba a hablarle sería para devolverle el regalo.

Por largas horas el paquete sobre la silla la distrajo de su rutina, llamándola y despertando su curiosidad; ni siquiera la luz de la luna y las velas hizo que temiera quedarse en esa habitación, admirando de lejos el regalo. Hasta que su curiosidad ganó la batalla y lo rasgó apurada por desenmarañar el enigma. Un rústico libro: _"El gigante egoísta"_ Lo ojeó, tenía ilustraciones muy lindas y anotaciones, todas hechas por su puño y letra. Corrió con eso en sus manos, sabiendo que demoraría en leerlo, fue directo a los brazos de su padre que luego de arroparla, accedió a leerlo. "_¿Por qué Florence la comparaba con ese gigante?"_ Pensó. A medida que el señor Horace avanzaba en la historia, ella no encontraba que se parecieran, porque no tenía un jardín tan grande, en realidad sí, pero no le importaba y mucho menos cuidaba de él ya que para eso estaba el jardinero. Consideraba que si el gigante invertía su tiempo en cuidar del jardín era evidente que no quisiera que nadie estropeara su trabajo, estaba completamente de acuerdo en que espantara a esos zarrapastrosos chicos que sólo sabían arruinar el esfuerzo de otro; sin embargo el desenlace la dejó dudosa. "_¿El gigante había tenido una visión con el chico herido que estaba sobre una rama?"_ Tal vez ella también al creer que esa chica era una sílfide. "¿_Si no lo era? ¿Qué era? ¿Por qué era tan distinta al común de chicos que frecuentaba?" _Pensó.

—¿Quién te ha dado este lindo regalo? —dijo su padre cerrando el cuento que recién le había leído y sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

—La sílfide.

—¿Te refieres a Florence?

—Sí… yo… yo no sabía que ella era…

—La hija de la cocinera —dijo terminando la frase. Suspiró y continuó —. Eso no es lo importante. Ella ha sido tu única amiga por muchos meses.

—No quiero que nadie, pero nadie… se entere que ha frecuentado la casa. Me avergonzaría y mucho —pronunció en voz baja.

—No deberías, no cualquiera tiene una amiga así.

—…Por eso. ¡Nadie la tendría! Yo tampoco de haberlo sabido.

—Te ha hecho un regalo hermoso y lo hizo con sus propias manos. ¿Sabes el tiempo que debe haberle tomado reescribirlo para ti? Y mira estos dibujos los hizo ella...

—¡No me importa! —respondió molesta.

—Debería importarte. ¿Sabes por qué no ha venido a jugar contigo?

—Porque debe haberse aburrido de ver mis juguetes.

—¿De verdad eso crees?

—Podría ser… aunque también pensé que tal vez le dio vergüenza dar la cara después de que descubrí quien era. ¿No?

—¡No! Nada de eso —respondió molesto—. ¡Ella está en un hospital!… está muy enferma.

Elisa no respondió. El rostro de su padre, al despedirse y desearle buenas noches, se veía muy preocupado y antes de cerrar la puerta le extendió una invitación, mañana por la mañana iría a ver a Florence y si quería acompañarlo debía levantarse temprano. No respondió. Durante la noche se sentó sobre la silla mecedora y miró las estrellas, meditó mucho sobre si debía ir o no, hasta que tomó la decisión. Visitaría a Florence para devolverle su regalo, reprocharle sus mentiras y esa confianza irrespetuosa al cruzar la barrera que las separaba. Florence, como la hija de la sirvienta y ella como la hija de una familia de alcurnia, no podían convivir, era inaceptable y eso se lo dejaría en claro mañana mismo.

*** . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . ***

***1** Ingresó al edificio rojo oxidado remodelado hace unos años, era el Hospital Mary Thompson… y algo más que no alcanzó a deletrear en esa placa dorada al costado derecho. Primera vez que conocía un hospital por dentro así que observó cada detalle que se presentó ante sus ojos: enfermeras apresuradas, médicos de blanco, todo tipo de pacientes, familias en una larga espera, insumos médicos en un rincón; incluyendo aquel olor entre alcohol y su perfume que irrumpió con una ráfaga de viento invernal. Esperó frente al retrato de su fundadora en la estación de enfermeras, mientras su padre consultaba donde estaba la habitación de Florence. Cuarto piso. Decidieron subir las escaleras y al llegar al extenso pasillo blanco no pudo evitar mirar las habitaciones que dejaba a su paso. Muchos niños postrados, enfermos, demacrados y delgados que apenas le miraban, enojados, adoloridos y tan atribulados. No quiso mirar más y se fue contando las baldosas del suelo para no grabar esas imágenes nunca vistas en su mundo de fantasía.

Su padre se detuvo y la miró, ya habían llegado al cuarto donde estaba Florence. Un lugar compartido con otras seis personas, la separación entre una y otra cama sólo se la otorgaba un desvaído biombo. Se acercaron y junto a ella se encontraba su fiel madre, que se levantó a saludarles apenas notó su presencia. Elisa curioseaba en cada espacio de esa habitación y sus ojos giraron descubriendo la precariedad compartida por tantas personas, la tenue luz que ingresaba por la ventana enmohecida, hasta que se detuvo en la faz de la que para ella fue, la sílfide rubicunda. Una pequeña delgada, ojerosa y dormida. No, no era ella fue lo primero que pensó, pero al acercarse abrió los ojos, reconociéndola.

—V- viniste a…verme —dijo aún con los ojos cerrados, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios mustios.

—Sí… yo…

Pudo decirle que venía a reprocharle sus mentiras, a devolverle el libro que llevaba en las manos y todo lo que ensayó la noche anterior que haría, pero miró su semblante y decidió guardar silencio. El libro lo escondió detrás de sus manos.

—¿Ya… es… Navidad? —preguntó la pequeña apenas abriendo sus ojos.

—Todavía no, faltan unos días —respondió sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

—Q- q- quería… que fuera Navidad… luego… ahora… —balbuceó con dificultad.

—Si esperas un par de días… lo será. Verás mis nuevos juguetes que recibiré este año —contó Elisa, ansiosa por volver a la casita del árbol.

—Me… encantaría… ver eso… pero…No creo que pueda… —dijo en un suspiro lastimoso.

—¿Cómo que no puedes?

—Estoy… muy enferma…

—¿Qué tienes?

—Algo… que…los… médicos…no pueden curar. Es…imposible.

No conocía lo imposible en su mundo y nunca había visto una niña enferma con la apariencia de un ser humano anciano. "_¿No eran los ancianos los que enferman y se marchan primero?"_ Pensó. La ronda de médicos les hizo salir a esperar afuera y no pudo apartar de su pensamiento el cruel panorama que estaba viendo. Florence era la hija de una sirvienta, era probable que no supiera muchas cosas que a las personas ricas se les permitía saber por tener educación en el extranjero y dinero de sobra, era muy probable que ella exagerara su condición y por lo mismo se animó a preguntar.

—¿Es muy grave lo que tiene Florence? —preguntó sentándose al lado de su padre.

—Lamentablemente, sí.

—¿Tendrá cura?

—No, no la tiene —respondió su padre mirando al suelo.

—Es que… acaso… ¿Puede morir? —interrogó con temor a la respuesta.

—…

—Papá, yo creí que los niños éramos irrompibles, como decía la tía abuela Elroy a Stear cuando resultaba herido en sus inventos.

—Es una forma de decir, pero la realidad es distinta, hija.

—¿Llegará a ver la Navidad?

—No lo sé…

Por un momento pensó que su padre diría alguna palabra alentadora, siempre lo hizo, la excepción fue esa mañana. Cuando entraron, la observó dormir, su respiración era rápida y en ocasiones pareciera que se detuviera. Se animó a tocar su mano todavía estaba tibia y ella se removió.

Los ojos curiosos de otros pequeños de la misma habitación, miraban con atención su elegante vestido y lindo peinado. Incomoda le pidió a su padre irse. No habló en todo el trayecto, mirando a través de la ventana. Cuando llegaron a casa corrió a la habitación de Santa y allí se quedó largas horas sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie.

Ese día conoció otro reino donde había cabida para el dolor y las más infinitas tristezas en el rostro no sólo de los niños sino que también en el de sus desalentadas familias. Aquel reino desconocido, a pesar de que en apariencia era blanco como la luz, para ella era sombrío y le daba mucho miedo transitar. Entonces… ¿Debía volver?

A la mañana siguiente estaba en pie, con un vestido sencillo y una discreta maleta en su mano. Sorprendiendo a su padre y a los sirvientes de la casa.

—¿Por qué te has levantando tan temprano?

—¿No iremos a ver a Florence?

—¿Quieres ir de nuevo? —preguntó y Elisa asintió —. Pensé que te había impresionado lo que viste.

—No, ella no me impresionó. Los zarrapastrosos con los que comparten el cuarto sí —respondió atando la cinta en su cabello.

—Elisa.

—Papá, entonces ¿me llevará?

El señor Horace accedió y volvieron al hospital. Elisa se adelantó y al llegar tocó la mano de la pequeña, para hacerse notar, para cerciorarse que estaba bien. Se sentó frente a ella y sacó de ese bolso una muñeca pelirroja parlante, la noche anterior la libró de su envoltorio y la guardo ahí. De reojo vio como dos pequeñas descalzas se acercaron a mirarla impresionadas. Sonrió. Sacó otra y la dejó a los pies de la cama de Florence y al ver que despertó se olvidó de esa exclusiva muñeca francesa por completo y fue a parar a las manos de esas felices pequeñas. Sacó tres muñecas más, las favoritas de Florence y rodeó la almohada con ellas.

—Adivina qué —dijo Elisa.

—Qué…

—Los días que no apareciste, mi tía política: Helen, me ha traído de Alemania dos muñecas iguales a las que te gustaban —contó arreglando su vestido beige.

—Y…

—Se han repetido. Así que en vez de guardarlas, decidí traerlas —explicó moviendo sus hombros con desdén.

—¿De - dejaras… que las toque? —balbuceó sorprendida.

—Después las desinfecto.

—Gracias, Elisa.

—Vamos, acaricia su cabello… es real. Neal dice que de seguro es de un cadáver. ¿Qué crees tú?

—No lo creo… es suave.

—Es lo que yo digo. Además tiene ojos de cristal y tiene pestañas de verdad.

Elisa no fue consciente de las horas que estuvo entretenida jugando con Florence, pero sí notó la fatiga que la hizo apoyar su cabeza en la almohada y dormitar por unos largos minutos, para luego continuar mirando las muñecas. Cuando terminó el horario de visitas se despidió de ella sin que lo notara.

—¿Así que tía política de Alemania? No tenemos a ninguna tía que haya viajado a Alemania estos días —dijo su padre colocando en evidencia su mentira.

—Padre, usted no sabe muchas cosas que han pasado. Siempre está de viaje —aclaró sin despegar los ojos de la ventana del auto en movimiento.

—Cierto, pero conozco el árbol genealógico de la familia y no tienes ninguna tía Helen.

Su padre sonrió y Elisa no dijo nada. Cuatro días pasaron y en compañía de su padre siempre fue a visitar a Florence, llevando cada día algo nuevo para entretenerse en su "aburrida" ida al hospital. Esa tarde el semblante de ella había cambiado, su piel que en el ayer era marmórea como el de una sílfide, ahora pareciera que viviesen hiedras oscuras que internas viajaron y treparon hasta sus ojos celestes, volviéndolos sombríos; y su frondoso cabello rubicundo que brillaba a la luz de sol, estaba desojándose como el otoño de septiembre. Tuvo miedo de acercarse y la observó en silencio. Dormida abrazada a la muñeca pelirroja y con un vestido de crinolina color mantequilla.

—No… me… tengas miedo —dijo notando su presencia sin abrir los ojos.

—¿Qué? No, yo no te tengo miedo —respondió valiente, acercándose poco a poco.

—¿Afuera… está ne - nevando?

—Sí, como nunca antes. Está todo cubierto de nieve —respondió mirando por la ventana y viendo los copos de nieve danzar con la brisa gélida.

—No creo que…pueda… ver otra Navidad… —vaticinó con pesar.

—Pero…falta un día.

—No importa. Yo… te agradezco… que me hayas permitido… estar… en ese cuarto… de Santa, porque allí siempre… fue Navidad para mí.

—¿Qué? Qué cosas dices, aún falta para Navidad.

—No, gracias… a ti … yo… ya… he vivido… la Navidad… ahí —dijo con una media sonrisa.

—Vi tu regalo —confesó Elisa sentándose a los pies de la cama rascándose los ojos.

—Sabía que lo verías… antes… ¿Y? ¿Te gustó?

—Lo tengo todo —respondió jugando con un guiñol y sacando un pañuelo de seda para sonarse.

—Sí, no tengo…duda. Pero ese regalo es único. ¿No lo crees? —preguntó abriendo apenas sus lánguidos ojos y jugando con la mano de Elisa.

—S… sí.

Esa mañana no jugaron, tuvo que guardar silencio y esperar. No hubo mejoría y tampoco tuvo ganas de beber líquidos y muchos menos abrir más de medio minuto los ojos para poder ver los nuevos juguetes que ella trajo desde la casita del árbol.

Al día siguiente tenía pensado volver, pero su madre le pidió que se preparara para la cena de Navidad, no le quedó tiempo más que para arreglarse e ir a la misa de gallo como todos los años. Cuando volvieron a casa, el semblante de los sirvientes no era el mejor y su padre le dio la noticia: Florence se fue esa noche. "_¿Irse a donde? ¿La han cambiado de hospital?"_ Preguntó, pero él le aclaró que se fue con Dios para que fuera un ángel más en el cielo. Elisa, no conocía a nadie que dijera haber visitado a Dios y volviera, eso la angustió y pidió una explicación. "_Florence, no volverá"_ fue lo que le ratificó su padre. Fue la primera vez que comprendió con dolor que no existían niños irrompibles, eternos y que la muerte llega a cualquier edad. Florence no era una sílfide, era un común ser humano de eso ya no tenía duda.

Apenas probó la cena y se fue a la habitación de Santa, ya que no quería que nadie viera sus ojos atiborrados de lágrimas. Su madre fue la única que insistió en entrar, tras golpear la puerta por unos 5 minutos, y lo único que preguntó fue si acaso quería que ella misma fuera por lo juguetes que había dejado en el hospital. ¿Había olvidado las muñecas? ¿Cómo era que no lo había notado? Elisa dio un suspiro y respondió con un rotundo: "_No, porque no me importaban esos estúpidos regalos"_ sorprendiendo a su madre y preocupándola por la educación que consideraba que había descuidado esos últimos meses.

***3** La Navidad llegó esa mañana y lejos de estar emocionada por la cantidad de obsequios que recibió, los dejó en la sala y volvió a la casita del árbol con un único regalo: el libro de Florence. Volvió a ojearlo y admirar los dibujos tan bien pintados con lápices de cera. La chica no le compró el original sino que lo reescribió en hojas, y ella mismo hizo los dibujos del cuento, ya lo sabía, pero ahora entendía el tiempo y gran esfuerzo que le tomó hacer ese detalle considerando su delicado estado de salud. Secó esa lágrima solitaria que corrió por su mejilla sin su permiso, culpando a su amiga Florence por arruinarle su Navidad. La de hoy y la de siempre. Volvieron a salir más lágrimas de sus ojos marrones, fueron tantas que no pudo ocultarlo.

A los días siguientes, su madre volvió a interrumpir y le aconsejó jamás juntarme con gente así, olvidar ese episodio en su vida; en cambio su padre, le devolvió el libro de Florence empastado, para que lo dejara en su biblioteca. En una conversación sincera le pidió que la recordara siempre porque ella fue una gran amiga y le había enseñado otra realidad. _¿Cuál de las dos opciones debía escoger para su vida?_

*** . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . ***

_Veinte años después…_

***2** Los cuentos son eso: cuentos. Ninguna posibilidad de hacerse realidad o que la realidad se asemeje a ellos, es lo que su mente infantil ―en aquellos años― comprendió y justificó ante el temor de que extraños personajes como duendes, hadas, elfos y otros seres mitológicos deambularan libres entre el mundo de fantasía de papel y el perfecto reino en que ella vivía. Imaginarlos subir las escaleras, esconderse tras los arbustos geométricos del antejardín, salir por las noches desde el clóset de roble o vivir bajo su cama, era aterrador. ¿Y si esa chica no era una sílfide de rizados cabellos rubicundos, ojos celestes y piel marmórea como ella creía? No, debía serlo porque todas las características cuadraban a la perfección. ¿Y los ángeles? ¿En qué categoría podía dejarlos? Por mucho tiempo buscó la posibilidad de que personas se convirtieran en uno y no existía ninguna evidencia de que eso sucediera, así que su categoría era: seres celestiales y ahí se quedaban. En un perfecto cielo, remoto y exclusivo. Punto final.

Había pasado mucho tiempo de esas creencias y de aquel diario con curiosas historias que releía. La realidad era otra, con más años y responsabilidades en su vida, no había tiempo para perderse en mundos imaginarios. Consideró que redecorar su cuarto era una buena medida para empezar de nuevo y así ser el comentario obligado en la próxima fiesta como una de las chicas millonarias más envidiadas de todo Estados Unidos. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era embalar sus preciadas pertenencias y el resto del trabajo dejárselo a los decoradores franceses.

—¿Por qué no le has pedido a la servidumbre que haga esto? —reclamó su amiga revisando los bártulos que dejó apilados en una esquina.

—Sólo estoy dejando lo que más me importa en cajas seguras. Uno nunca sabe que puede faltar después —justificó caminando rápido hacia una de las cajas vacías que le esperaban.

—Toda la razón.

—Cuando acabe le diré a Dorothy que las saque de aquí y las lleve, mientras tanto, al ático —agregó sacudiendo sus manos del polvo.

—¿El gigante egoísta? ¿De dónde has sacado ese libro? —preguntó, al leer el título emborronado de ese destartalado libro. Apenas pudo tapar su antojadiza risita detrás de su tacaña mano.

—Déjalo ahí —respondió sin mirarlo, pero trayendo a su mente el recuerdo vívido de cada hoja de ese libro.

—Es literatura infantil, Elisa —volvió a decir la entrometida Luisa.

—Lo sé. ¿No puedes ayudarme y guardar tus comentarios para después? —respondió levantando una de sus cejas y dirigiendo una mirada odiosa a su "amiga".

—Lo siento. ¿No tienes muñecas en tu cuarto? —interrogó, caminando alrededor del cuarto y buscando detalles en él.

—No, no me gustan.

—Veo que no tienes muchos libros de literatura actual. ¿Por qué? —inquirió viendo los escasos libros que tenía entre sus pertenencias.

—No lo sé, supongo que no he leído nada que valga la pena tener —dijo volviendo a entrar al cuarto y dejando la caja vacía en el suelo.

—Entonces, con mayor razón, el cuentito ése también debería salir de ahí. Si quieres te puedo sugerir unos libros muy buenos que…

—¡No! ¿Por qué insistes? —interrumpió con severidad.

—De acuerdo. No sabía que fuera tan importante. Se ve tan… simple —dijo dejando caer el libro dentro de la caja.

—Claro que lo es, sólo se trata… de... un regalo —murmuró mirando el libro todavía indecisa.

Lo tomó en sus manos, desde aquel día en que se lo regalaron lo leyó por lo menos unas ciento cincuenta veces. En ésta ocasión no necesitó abrirlo, lo conocía de memoria y podía repasarlo con solo cerrar sus ojos: uno que otro dibujo llamativo y mal coloreado, letra emborronada y una pequeña dedicatoria. Traerlo de vuelta, era traer al pasado consigo, por eso durmió en un rincón de esa pequeña biblioteca y acumuló tanto polvo. Por un segundo estuvo a punto de sacarlo de ahí y depositarlo en aquella que decía: _"Basura"._ No, lo volvió a arrojar dentro de la caja en que la que estaba.

—Quién sabe, puede servirle a mis futuros hijos —dijo dando media vuelta y saliendo de la habitación.

**Fin**

* * *

**Lista de música**:

***1** "Elysa" – Helen Jane Long.

***2** "Petite Fleur" - Deuter

***3** "God rest ye, merry gentleman" – Kenny G.

_**Notas de autor**_:

Hay amigos así, silenciosos, fieles compañeros y que no piden nada a cambio. Cuando ya no están descubres lo importante que fue su compañía y como fueron ocupando un espacio en el corazón. ¿Por qué Elisa no pudo tener una amiga así? Es sólo una idea más. Espero que les haya gustado.

Me he demorado, pero ya saben las fiestas y la vida real demanda mi atención. Lo importante es que quiero terminar esta antología. Aprovecho de desearles a todas(os) un feliz año nuevo y muchas vibras positivas para vivir este 2014 de la mejor manera posible.

**Remiel22**: la Navidad tiene mucho de eso, nostalgia. Gracias a ti por leer y animarte a dejar un comentario. Lo valoro y mucho.

**Flor**: No era un fanfic, pero bueno era un cuento de Anthony y Candy, era sólo darle la opción de cerrar el capítulo de la historia de ellos.

**Lady Lyuva Sol**: la muerte de Anthony y en las condiciones que fue para cualquiera hubiera sido traumatizante. Candy no tuvo opción de despedirse y al no asistir al funeral, el proceso de la aceptación de que él ya no estaría físicamente me imagino que debió ser muy doloroso. Triste. Salu2 para ti también.

**Magnolia A**: No hay problema con no leer todos los cuentos, no me ofendo. Entiendo que cada quien tiene sus personajes favoritos y como esta antología tiene cuentos independientes, no necesitan seguir un orden lógico para leerlos. Me alegra saber que te gustó el de Anthony y gracias por dejar tu comentario.

**Zuremi**: la fiel lectora. Reconozco que es un desafío para mí escribir sobre personajes antagónicos y secundarios. Gracias por estar ahí y por darme siempre tu opinión.

**Fluttershy**: a mí también me hubiera gustado que Anthony no hubiese muerto, era un lindo personaje. Gracias a ti por leer y darme tu opinión.

**Mayito: **como decía cierto personaje…He tomado nota Fuenzalida a tus sugerencias. Gracias por estar ahí.

Salu2 a todas las chicas que están en FB, a quienes se las ingeniaron para enviarme un largo correo, desmenuzando cada detalle de los cuentos. Gracias por leer y comentarios al review.

_**Ladyzafiro**_


End file.
